VENGANZA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: AX es un Irken ojos Negros con un infinito odia a los ALTOS por no dejarlo ser un Invasor. Tendra a TAK como su Aliada la cual vive el dilema de entregarlo a sus lideres oh entregarse a el sentimiento que nace entre ellos
1. UNA LUZ EN MI OSCURIDAD

_Hola lindos, este Fic lo escribi para una pag de OCs de Facebook en Octubre del 2013. La idea me la dio una linda Amiga, ya esta completo pero lo subire poco a poco ^^ espero que AX logre conquistarlos._

**"VENGANZA"**

Capítulo 1: **UNA LUZ EN MI OSCURIDA**

AX se encontraba en un planeta Desierto no había nada solo Rocas, estaba muy cansado la vida de prófugo no era nada fácil como El Imperio era demasiado grande y su cabeza tenía un precio a cada lugar que iba siempre había un IRKEN queriéndolo atrapar para entregarlo a los ALTOS.

Para AX era fácil escapar y pelear con cada IRKEN que lo Retara aselo, pero hacer eso casi a diario ya lo tenía muy cansado. tenía a su Unidad U.C.I vigilando si había alguna Amenaza. AX solo mira las Estrellas y se sumergía en sus pensamientos pensaba.

*han pasado muchos años desde que Jure mi Venganza encontrar de los MALDITOS ALTOS, a pesar que ya a pasado algo de tiempo en vez de olvidar ese Rencor acrecido Mucho MAS.

Como se atrevieron a no permitirme ser un Verdadero INVASOR siendo el mejor Miembro de la ACADEMIA me ofrecieron ser su "BUFON" solo por mi Estatura ¡COMO LOS ODIO! en ese momento decidí que dejaría pasar un tiempo para que olvidaran que les Grite "GRANDISIMOS TONTOS" jajaja Recuerdo sus caras de Enfado y cólera al escucharlo, aparecer si les Dolió en el Orgullo porque a pesar que ya a pasado tiempo a un lo Recuerdan, porque les mandaron a decir a todos los Soldados IRKEN que me casaran y el que lo lograra tendría un PREMIO.

Por eso siempre debo pelear y escapar de Ellos, a cada planeta o lugar que voy siempre hay alguno. No me costaría nada Matarlos se me hace muy fácil Analizar los movimientos de mi oponente a los pocos segundos de comenzar una pelea, logro ver cuál es su punto débil, siempre lo ataco ahí luego los Golpeo en todo el cuerpo hasta que quedan inconscientes; tal vez se me haya ido la Mano con alguno pero sé que no eh provocado la Muerte de ninguno aun. simplemente porque me provocan lastima.

Como pueden ser tan Ciegos de ser los Títeres de un par de IDIOTAS como ROJO y PURPURA de seguro que el PREMIO por mi cabeza debe ser un TASON DE NACHOS o algo así conociendo como premian a sus Soldados. Pobre toda mi Raza, siguen las ordenes de 2 ESTUPIDOS. yo debo terminar con esto con esa Tonteria que el mas Alto gobierna.

me pregunto… que abra pasado con TAK? Se abra vuelto en toda una Soldada? le será fiel a los TONTOS ALTOS? dará su Vida por la ARMADA? Sera una INVASORA? Cuantos planetas tendrán su Marca? TAK siempre fuisteis tan Diferente a todas las otras IRKEN Hembras tan débiles, torpes, y TU tan Letal, Calculadora, Fu erte, perfecta.

porque Nunca te hable, porque solo te vi de Lejos, quizás porque Odio hablar, quizás contigo hubiera sido Diferente. pensar que cuando construí a mi Unidad UCI le puse de Nombre "T" por Recuerdo tuyo, oh TAK sin tan solo pudiera verte una vez más a un que sea de Lejos*

En ese momento la Unidad UCI llego corriendo donde su AMO. El la vio cerio y sin háblale solo con un Gesto le pregunto qué has visto.

T: AMO eh visto una pequeña NAVE del Imperio al parecer esta Arruinada porque observe que viaja a la Deriva acaba de caer en El planeta muy cerca de aquí. dígame AMO quiere que valla a impresionar?

AX solo separo no pensó ni 2 segundos en ir a ver esa NAVE, seria otro de tantos Soldados IRKEN de los que quieren atraparlo, Bueno si así era estaba bien ya se había Aburrido de estar solo pensando quería algo de Acción.

-Camino al Lado de T con un paso muy Lento pero firme. T se detuvo y le Señalo donde estaba la NAVE que le había dicho antes.

AX la observo al parecer si era una NAVE IRKEN pero diferente parresia Mandada hacer de una manera muy Barata y Hechiza, no parecía abre nadie adentro pero quería estar seguro puso sus Diminutas manos en la compuerta, usando un poco de su fuerza logro abrirla fácilmente, pero cuando vio quien estaba Desmallada dentro de la NAVE sus ojos se abrieron como Nunca y sus Manos temblaron, un Nombre Nació de los callados Labios de AX el cual fue.

AX: TAK.

Si era Ella la IRKEN que venía a su Mente a diario estaba ahí desmallada en una NAVE de Mala calidad, porque? o qué? Eran las preguntas a la pequeña cabeza de AX.

No dudo ni un segundo en sacar a TAK de ahí con toda la Delicadeza la tomo en sus brazos estaba tan Nervioso y con un todo púrpura en el Rostro, Jamás se imaginó cargar a TAK en sus brazos. despacio camino así a su NAVE no era difícil tener a TAK en sus brazos Ella era muy liviana y tenía un Aroma que hipnotizaba.

Llego a su NAVE y la Recostó con mucho cuidado en el asiento de copiloto, no podía dejar de verla inconsciente o no se miraba tan Bella. se sentó a su lado dentro de la NAVE y volteando a ver a T, dijo.

AX: T quiero que revises por completo esa NAVE barata y hechiza, si ves algo interesante tráemelo.

T: si AMO. pero usted cree que es una idea tener a esa IRKEN Desmallada a su Lado que tal si despierta y lo ataca y se Roba la NAVE.

AX vio a T con una Mirada Amenazante así que Ella entendió que le quería decir CALLATE y VETE. T se fue corriendo le tenía un Infinito Respecto y Miedo a su AMO. AX se quedó ido viendo a TAK jamás pensó tenerla tan cerca pero pensó.

*Cuando Despiertes tú también vas aquere Entregarme a los ALTOS o Aceptaras ser mi Aliada para mi Venganza en contra de ELLOS*

**(Continuara)**

**ok hasta aqui el primer cap, todo comiensa suave pero se ira poniendo serio.**

**Espero sus comentarios n.n nos vemos lindos.**


	2. ALIANZA

**Cap 2, espero lo disfruten nwn**

**"ALIANZA"**

AX seguía viendo a TAK inconsciente. el estaba sentado a su lado dentro de su NAVE, eran tantas sensaciones que sentía, quería que se momento fuera Eterno. pero Raciono y pensó

AX:*TAK debe estar lastimada por algo su NAVE choco con el planeta debería Revisar si no tiene Heridas ¡No claro, que No! yo No la Revisare le diré le diré a T que lo agá cuanto regrese*

AX se cruzo de brazos pero sabia que debía asegurarse que TAK no tuviera Heridas. con sus Manitas temblando comenzó a revisar que el Rostro de TAK no tuviera Heridas, pero noto que tenía muchos Moretones el pensó

AX:*Bueno debo asegurarme que su cuerpo también tiene Moretones ¡No,No,No! *

AX sabia que debía Sanar por completo a TAK. así que saco un Botiquín de su PAK, comenzó a sanar con una medicina IRKEN el Rostro de TAK, sus Manitas temblaban cuando estaba tocando el Rostro de TAK mientras lo sanaba, se detuvo un Momento al ver que los Labios de TAK estaban muy Golpeados pensó

AX:*porque TAK? quien te dejo así? como terminantes tan Golpeada? si eras Excelente en la Academia, si tu fuerza es incomparable pero tus Labios, porque te Abran Golpeado tus Labios?*

AX No sabia que así pero se fue acercando despacio a los Labios de TAK, cuando estaba a un centímetros de Ellos los Morados ojos de TAK se Abrieron. dio un GRITO tan fuerte que al parecer se escucho asta en otras Dimensiones

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AX se inclino así atrás impactado por el Grito y por ver los Hermosos ojos Morados de TAK abiertos. TAK lo miro con Odio y Altanería, lo Empujo con fuerzas afuera de la NAVE, le Grito

TAK: ¡Quien eres Tu? Donde estoy? Y que Diablo pretendías estando tan cerca de Mi?¡

TAK salió de la NAVE de AX, saco las Extremidades de su PAK, Mirándolo Amenazante.

TAK: todo eso me lo vas a Explicar TU ojos Negros. Habla ¡QUE HABLES TE DIGO!

AX solo la Miraba estaba sorprendido, como TAK podía estar tan Golpeada y tener esa pose de pelea Altanera. TAK estaba Furiosa porque AX No decía nada solo la Miraba muy cerio, lo tomo de la camisa por el Cuello con ambas Manos lo Sacudió.

TAK: te estoy preguntando algo. que Hables, te estoy diciendo ¡HABLA!

AX No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa Naciera de El mientras Ella lo sacudía y pensaba

AX:*como puede ser posible esta tan Golpeada y a un tiene fuerzas para Actuar así. tenia que ser TAK*

TAK noto la leve sonrisa de AX y eso la Enojo más

TAK: así que te Burlas de mi PEQUEÑO parasito.

Seboro la Sonrisa de AX, saco Estremidades de su PAK, en un movimiento bruco se zafo del Agarre de TAK. la vio molesto mientras pensaba.

AX:*Nadie me dice PEQUEÑO ni siquiera TAK*

TAK miro la posición de pelea que tenia AX y sonrió con Maldad

TAK: Bien con que nos entendimos. Exijo que me Repondrás mis preguntas o PELEES con Migo, obviamente esa NAVE de haya es tuya y como no soy una ladrona te propongo pelear por Ella. uno de los 2 saldrá del planeta y El otro se quedara aquí, puedo ver a simple vista que esta Desierto; que Opinas Aceptas mi propuesta Ojos Negros, amenos que te Asuste pelear contra Mi ven.

TAK lo llamo con la Mano lista para pelear por la NAVE de AX. pero El No se movió ni dijo Nada solo pensó

AX:* Que? ni Loco paliaría con TAK, menos como esta de Golpeada. No lo are TAK*

TAK ya estaba harta de la actitud callada de AX

TAK: Vamos que No me oyes? que eres ¡SORDO! te dije que paliemos por la NAVE ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le volvió a Gritar. pero AX no se movió solo la vio fijamente a los ojos

TAK no aguanto Mas enserio tenia Ganas de Golpear a ese IRKEN Mudo; así que se Arrojo sobre El y comenzó a Golpearlo con Puñetazos, patadas, técnicas de Soldados IRKEN.

Pero AX esquivaba cada Ataque, pero No los Respondía. eso Enfureció mas a TAK.

TAK: Porque No Respondes los Golpes solo los Esquivas, porque, si tienes Uniforme de Soldado IRKEN pero te Niegas a pelear que eres un ¡COBARDEEEEEEEE!

AX se comenzaba a Molestar primero le dijo PEQUEÑO y ahora COBARDE, que acaso No entendía Ella que El No quería Lastimarla.

TAK siguió intentando Golpearlo, pero AX solo Detuvo sus Manos con las Suyas y se las Apretó. sus callados Labios dijeron viéndola a los ojos con Mirada Molesta.

AX: Que No Entiendes que No peleare con Tigo, estas muy Lastimada y seria un Verdadero cobarde si te Enfrento así.

TAK se quejaba por lo fuerte que AX apretaba sus Manos para mantenerla Quieta.

TAK: ¡SUELTA MIS MANOS TONTO!

AX: te soltare solo si Entiendes que No quiero pelear con tigo, y que Ninguno se quedara en este planeta Desierto. así que Cálmate y deja esa prepotencia que estas Demasiado Golpeada para Actuar así.

TAK estaba Molesta sabia que era Verdad No estaba en condiciones de pelear dejo de poner Resistencia en las Manos, guardo las Extremidades de su PAK; voltio a ver a otro lado Esquivando la Mirada de AX. El también guardo las Extremidades de su PAK, se sentía mas ENAMORADO ahora de TAK, era la Misma IRKEN de la ACADEMIA Altanera y Letal TAK. mas calmada pregunto.

TAK: Que Planeta es este.

AX: PETUR es un planeta solo de Polvo y Rocas completamente Desierto.

TAK: como termine en tu NAVE.

AX: Mi unidad UCI Vio tu NAVE caer, como estaba Destruida te traje a la mía a Sanarte.

TAK: porque? ni siquiera me conoces, porque me Sanarías?

AX No dijo Nada solo la vio a los ojos, claro que No Respondería esa pregunta. no le diría que la Sanaría porque la Amaba desde la ACADEMIA.

TAK: Que otra vez eres MUDO ¡OYE HABLA! esto es Desesperante que No digas Nada y solo me veas. dime porque ¡DIABLOS! estabas tan cerca de Mi Rostro cuando Desperté?

AX sintió como se Sonrojaba y se sentía incomodo. Esquivando la Mirada de TAK dijo muy Nervioso.

AX: Esqueee … Nooteee ... Que tenías. Heridas, si Heridas y Golpes en todas partes, hasta tus Labios estaban muy Golpeados. yo solo los Sanaba, si eso, los Sanaba.

TAK: Bien ahora dime porque estas aquí? tienes Uniforme de Soldado pero tu Expresión es como de Prófugo.

Dijo en todo de Sarcasmo.

AX solo la vio con una media Sonrisa pensó.

AX: *Están Inteligente deduce todo tan Rápido*

TAK: Me llamo TAK y tú.

AX: AX.

TAK: Bueno AX Necesito Hablar con los ALTOS, puedo hacer una llamada en tu NAVE.

AX: No tengo contacto con Ellos.

TAK: ¡QUEEEE! pero que tipo de IRKEN No tiene contacto con los ALTOS, eres Defectuoso? oh que acaso Enserio eres un Maldito PROFUGO. pues sabes que No me importa necesito Hablar con ELLOS, necesito Realizar mi Venganza, eso es todo lo que me Importa.

AX con una Sonrisa de Satisfacción camino Alrededor de Ella.

AX: Bien No se de que oh de quien te quieres Vengar. pero como Pensamos igual ya que YO también busco Vengarme de un par de ¡IDIOTAS! te propongo algo, seamos Aliados, YO te Ayudo con tu Venganza y TU en la mía.

TAK: No necesito Aliados. pero are lo que sea por Vengarme de ese ¡TARADO! bien AX Acepto. pero Dime de quien te quieres Vengar.

AX la vio fijamente con explesin de odio solo de pensar en ese par de Idiotas. apreto sus puños.

AX: de los ¡MALDITOS ALTOS!

TAK: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

**(Continuara)**

**Demasiado Odio junto, que saldra de esta Alianza ^^ espero sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos Lindos.**


	3. HISTORIA DE TAK

_Hola Lindos ^^ les traigo el Cap 3, bueno creo que ahy mucho que aclarar entre este par. Disfrutenlo._

**"HISTORIA DE TAK"**

TAK se quedo ida viendo a AX muy impresionada, a la vez indecisa.

TAK: estas loco acaso. como puedes osar aprensar en lastimar a Nuestros Lideres LOS GLORIOSOS ALTOS.

AX estaba lleno de cólera.

AX: porque los tienes tanto RESPECTO a esos. aparte de ser Altos, comer Donas y Golosinas a el montón que han hecho? dime han conquistado algún planeta oh hecho algo Glorioso por la ARMADA. no claro que no son un par de IDIOTAS los ¡ODIO!

TAK uso tono de sarcasmo.

TAK: haber Grandísimo Genio, y porque los Odias.

AX: No quiero hablar de eso mejor sigo sanando tus Golpes.

AX intento acercarse a TAK pero Ella no se lo permitió.

TAK: haber dejemos las cosas claras ojos Negros, en primera mantén tu distancia con migo ase unos minutos tu cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, dices que era solo porque me curabas no lo creo. además yo me puedo sanar sola no soy tan inútil para que tu lo agás. otra cosa muy importante si voy hacer tu Aliada dime el Motivo de tu Absurda venganza contra MIS ALTOS.

AX la vio con Cólera, odiaba el Respecto que su Raza tenia por LOS ALTOS. pero que TAK la IRKEN que Amaba y que consideraba inteligente hablara de Ellos con un Gram Respecto, eso si le Desgarraba el Alma.

AX: Quieres saber porque Odio a TUS ALTOS. bien te lo diré Yo fui uno de los mas sobresalientes en la ACADEMIA, El mas sobresaliente y LETAL me dijeron los Maestros. una semana antes de mi prueba final los Idiotas de ROJO y PURPURA me mandaron a llamar para conocer a el ARMA LETAL de la ACADEMIA, cuando me vieron se Rieron se Burlaron de mi Estatura me ofrecieron ser su BUFON, no me dejaron Graduarme ni ser un Soldado un Verdadero Invasor, a si que los insulte les dije a sus Altezas que eran unos "GRANDISIMOS TONTOS" por eso soy un prófugo del imperio. bueno contenta ya lo sabes ahora déjate de tonterías y déjame curarte estas demasiado Golpeada.

TAK se quedo pensativa viendo a AX, pensó.

TAK:*Ahora que lo pienso Recuerdo que una semana antes de mi prueba que Arruino el Idiota de ZIM, se escucho que una Escoria Diminuta entro a la INMENSA, insulto a LOS ALTOS y hizo destrozos, Arruino una Gram parte de la INMENSA, ataco a todos a su paso. dijeron que era un IRKEN Rebelde y Defectuoso como un sicópata, jamás escuche que fuera un Soldado apunto de Graduarse de la ACADEMIA, será que MIS ALTOS cometieron una injusticia ¡QUE! Claro que No, TAK a quien creerás en tus GLORIOSOS ALTOS oh a este Extraño. claro que a MIS ALTOS este tal AX esta mintiendo, claro que se puede esperar de un IRKEN defectuoso de seguro esta tan Loco como el Tarado de ZIM, además jamás vi a este AX en la ACADEMIA así que todo es MENTIRA; pero puedo fingir creerle para que me Ayude con mi Venganza contra ZIM, y luego se los ENTREGO A MIS ALTOS. ahora que lo Recuerdo hay un premio por su cabeza, perfecto de seguro mis ALTOS me Reconocerán como INVASORA si les Entrego a este Prófugo Rebelde*.

Una Sonrisa calculadora Nació de los Labios de TAK. AX la vio IDIOTISADO, se pregunto que estaría pensando, fuera lo que fuera se veía Hermosa con esa Sonrisa Calculadora y Malvada.

Llego donde Ellos la Unidad UCI de AX, la llamada T a Reportarse con su AMO, llevaba muchas cosas en sus Manos Metálicas así que no pudo hacer el saludo Militar. AX vio todo lo que T traía en sus Manos eran tornillos Alambres y muchas partes de un Robot, le pregunto sin hablar solo con un gesto que era eso.

T: AMO encontré todo esto en la NAVE destrozada al parecer son partes de una Unidad UCI como yo, me tarde tanto tiempo porque busque cada parte de Ella. miro que la IRKEN ya despertó quiere que la cure AMO.

TAK salió de sus Malvados pensamientos al ver todos los pesados que había de una Unidad UCI en las Manos de T, rápido se incoó y Grito.

TAK: ¡MIMIIIIIII! estas más destruida que antes, debo Arelarte.

AX: es tu Unidad UCI. no te preocupes T puede Arelarla en segundos.

TAK: Que pero esta destrozada y No hay Repuestos.

AX: yo construí a T, Precisa, Eficiente, y Letal, así que descuida Ella puede arelarla.

T estaba impactada y No lo disimulo miro a su AMO, parresia que sus ojos Metálicos se salían de su cabeza. AX lo noto, muy cerio dijo.

AX: Que pasa T, porque Diablos me miras así?

T: es que AMO Jamás había oído que digiera tantas palabras juntas, usted siempre es muy cortante con las palabras.

AX la vio con mirada fulminante como diciendo que te Importa. T bajo la mirada.

T: bien AMO me pondré reparar la Unidad UCI, estará lista en minutos. tengo Repuestos míos en la cabeza siempre estoy lista por si acaso.

AX: bien. ahora te seguiré curando TAK.

TAK: yo puedo sola.

AX: si yo lo hago. terminaremos mas Rápido que si tu lo asieras sola, además ya me urge que nos vallamos de aquí Odio estar tanto tiempo en un Lugar, mas aquí que solo hay polvo y Rocas, así que entremos a la NAVE para que te Recuestes en el asiento de copiloto y sea mas fácil sanarte tus Golpes.

TAK estaba molesta pero tuvo que aceptar.

TAK: bien Acepto pero con la condición que solo me cures los Golpes de los lugares visibles. de lo Demás me ocupo yo me ¡ENTENDITES!

La expresión de AX fue de sorprendido y sonrojado, por esa aclaración. pero Rápido la cambió para ver la cerio, saco mas medicina de su PAK.

TAK y AX entraron a la NAVE. mientras T reparaba a MIMI .AX se sentía Nervioso por estar tan cerca de TAK pero lucho por disimularlo muy bien; comenzó a curar cada herida y moretón de su Rostro pero tenia esa Gram Duda.

AX: TAK quien te Golpeo así? y porque TAK?

TAK: eso No te importa.

AX: te conté mi Historia ahora TU dime la tuya.

TAK: No lo Are.

AX se quedo quieto y dejo de curarla, solo la vio fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos Negros. TAK se cruzo de brazos la Mirada de AX ya la estaba incomodando.

TAK: ¡DEJA DE VERME ASI! tu Estúpida mirada es muy molesta y pesada.

AX siguió viéndola. TAK se harto.

TAK: ¡BIEN TE CONTARE, PERO DEJA DE VERME ASI! es Demasiado Desesperante que te quedes callado y me mires de esa Manera tan profunda.

AX le dio una Medio sonrisa, siguió curándola. TAK comenzó hablar lo que era la historia mas Acida de su vida.

TAK: bien fui una Gram Estudiante en la ACADEMIA, pero el día de mi prueba en NEVASTIS, un IRKEN IDIOTA llamado ZIM Arruino todo Gracias a su Estupidez y por una Maldita Golosina hizo que se fuera la Luz en la mitad del planeta, no pude hacer mi prueba le Roge a el cerebro de control que me dejara hacer mi prueba pero me dijo que debía esperar muchos para ello. me mandaron a El planeta MUGRE, escape y busque a el Maldito que Arruino mi vida, lo encontré en un planeta llamado TIERRA es un planeta muy Estúpido comenzando por sus habitantes, pero bueno eso No importa, encontré a ese IRKEN idiota de ZIM, ice un plan Maravilloso para conquistar El planeta y Entregárselo a LOS ALTOS con Golosinas, pero ese ZIM se Alió a un Humano Horriblemente Cabezón llamado DIB y a su Hermanita Escalofriante llamada GAZ, todo fue un caos le di mi palabra a LOS ALTOS y les falle termine varada en el Espacio durante mucho tiempo con mi Unidad UCI rot, sin mi NAVE que yo misma había construido. hasta que fui aparar a el Planeta BLORCH planeta de la Gente Rata Asesina, al parecer el planeta ya estaba conquistado por un Invasor sobresaliente pero ahorita no Recuerdo su Nombre, todos los habitantes ya eran Esclavos del Imperio, al principio fue fácil estar hay cuando vieron que era IRKEN pensaron que era una Soldada que habia llegado a supervisar a los Esclavos, me trataron como a una Reina unos días. pero cuando llegaron unos Soldados IRKEN a supervisar a los Esclavos me Descubrieron que No pertenecía a la ARMADA si no que había escapado del planeta MUGRE, me Golpearon por a serme pasar por una Verdadera Soldada, mediaron una Horrible paliza eran muchos No podía Defenderme. me dijeron que me llevarían de Nuevo a el planeta MUGRE, a como puede en un descuido de Ellos me escabullí, tome a MIMI que ya solo era destrozos la pelea con ZIM la dejo Mal pero al parecer esos Malditos Soldados que me Golpearon también hicieron lo mismo con Ella. era Normal que me trataran así Yo me ice pasar por una Soldada de la ARMADA en ese planeta, no tenia mucho tiempo debía irme de ese planeta antes que me llevaran a el Planeta MUGRE, pude Robar pedazos de NAVES y construí una Hechiza una improvisada, Escape, pero estaba tan débil que quede inconsciente mientras piloteaba, termine chocando en este planeta. bien ya sabes lo de mis Golpes y lo de mi Venganza.

AX la vio con ojos Tiernos como podía ser posible que también TAK no había podido ser una Verdadera Soldada una Invasora completa. había sufrido mucho como el. TAK lo voltio a ver era Extraño ver a AX así con ojos brillantes, se sintió confundida pero a la vez Enternecida.

TAK: AX porque me Miras así, que te pasa.

AX: es que… tú historia.

TAK: ah no. lo ultimo que quiero es dar lastima.

AX: No es lastima es que… es que.

AX se fue acercando suavemente a TAK, por razón Extraña TAK no se molesto solo se quedo quieta viendo los ojos Negros de AX que Brillaban tanto por verla.

Cuando T grito.

T: ¡LISTO AMO! ya esta areladla la Unidad UCI.

MIMI llego corriendo donde TAK ella muy feliz la Abrazo.

TAK: te Extrañe MIMI, bien AX ya no tienes que curarme lo ara MIMI.

AX molesto porque el Momento y la soledad entre Ellos 2 había terminado en la NAVE, llamo a T para que subiera.

AX: bien vámonos.

TAK: donde vamos.

AX: a la tierra para que Mates a ZIM.

**(Continuara)**

**jajaja pobre ZIM xD bueno leeremos que pasa n.n espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. COMBATE EN EL PLANETA BLACK

_Hola Lindos ^^ les traigo el cap 4_.

Quiero agradeserle a OBSERVADOR DAAM por compartirme un resumen de la biografia de Sr. Simo Hayha, Teniente segundo del ejercito de Finlandes "El mejor Francotirador del mundo" el cual media 1.58 de estatura. fue un gran hombre, la verdad que no existen las limitantes para sobresalir, siempre que sede todo de si.

Bueno pasemos a el cap nwn espero lo disfruten.

**"COMBATE EN EL PLANETA BLACK"**

Había mucho silencio en la Nave TAK pensaba en lo que AX le había dicho de Matar a ZIM, era una sensación muy dulce en el paladar se lo imaginaba sufriendo suplicando por su patética vida. pero quería que ZIM sufriera de una manera humillante desesperante una tortura no pensada pero que puede ser peor que la Muerte para un IRKEN, cual puede ser? claro aquella.

TAK estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. mientras AX estaba muy molesto porque T los interrumpió en un momento importante a solas con TAK, pero ese no era el momento de pensar esas cosas le había prometido a TAK llevarla a la tierra a Vénganse del Tarado que Arruinó su Vida, a sí que decidió romper el silencio.

AX: que tan lejos queda el planeta TIERRA.

TAK: a cómo?

AX: que tan lejos queda la TIERRA.

TAK: a 6 meses del planeta Convencía el planeta de convenciones.

AX abrió bien sus ojos negros.

AX: debes estar Bromeando sabes lo lejos que estamos de ese planeta. soy un prófugo del IMPERIO me mantengo lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con la ARMADA, si la TIERRA está a 6 meses de ese planeta te imaginas lo lejos que estamos quizás a 12 meses de distancia.

TAK Grito.

TAK: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No voy a pasar un Año con tigo en esta Estúpida NAVE. necesito Vengarme lo eh esperado con Ansias mucho tiempo.

AX: Yo tampoco soporto un Año en esta NAVE. no soporto tanto tiempo en un espacio cerrado… a un que con tigo seria seria...

Se quedo callado un segundo y pensó "MARAVILLOSO"

TAK: ¡CON MIGO QUE AX!

AX nervioso.

AX: bueno seria seria ... ¡POR QUE TIENES QUE GRITAR SIEMPRE TAK!, No se seria incomodo.

TAK lo vio con cólera.

TAK: así ¡INCOMODO! no me agás Reír, que te quedes callado durante horas y me mires de esa manera tan profunda eso si es incomodo.

AX miro muy cerio a TAK quería Reírse sus miradas profundas y su silencio ponían incomoda a su Amada Irken. pero fingió estar Molesto.

AX: sabes algo TAK, no me da la Regalada gana de seguir discutiendo con tigo. mejor pensemos como hacer para cortar distancia con ese planeta TIERRA, pero cómo?

T y MIMI solo miraban calladas las miradas de odio de sus Amos había mucha tenció se le ocurrió una idea.

T: Amo puedo decir algo.

AX la voltio a ver muy cerio.

AX: si T habla.

T: bueno Amo es cierto que nos tardaríamos un Año en esta NAVE, pero si viajamos en una que tenga la capacidad de HIPERVELOSIDA llegariamos en unos días. porque no Robamos una NAVE así en el planeta más cercano.

AX: cuál es el planeta más cercano?

T: según mi Base de Datos el planeta más cercano es el planeta "BLACK" pero ya esta conquistado por el IMPERIO, ahí soldados de la ARMADA.

AX muy cerio dijo.

AX: bien T escribe las coordenadas del planeta en la NAVE, vamos así a ya.

TAK: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE! ¡OYE GENIO, NO OISTES A TU UCI! ¡EL PLANETA ESTA CONQUISTADOOO! ahí Soldados te Recuerdo que después de lo que paso en BLORCH, soy prófuga igual que Tu.

AX: a ver TAK como te explico. eh estado en planetas conquistados mil veces, Yo robo la NAVE y Tu te quedas aquí en esta. a un sigues débil.

TAK: a si No me agás Reír, Tu solo robar la NAVE y Enfrentar a todos los Soldados del planeta, claro.

AX se quedo callado TAK no lo creía capas de hacer algo tan fácil como Enfrentarse con muchos Soldados a la vez, bien que lo viera Ella misma.

T escribió las coordenadas del planeta BLACK, hubo silencio el resto del camino pero llegaron muy rápido. TAK pensaba que todo eso sería una Autodestrucción pero estaba dispuesta a lo que sea por tal de llegar a la TIERRA y Matar a ZIM.

Aterrizaron en una zona despejada del planeta BLACK.

AX: bien TAK No te bajes de la NAVE ni tu ni tu callada Unidad UC. T y Yo iremos por la NAVE, regresaremos en quince Minutos Máximo.

TAK: solo te voy a decir algo AX si tú y tu Unidad UCI No vuelven en esos quince Minutos Yo me voy con tu NAVE, y se acaba nuestra Estúpida Alianza, puedes ser que Tú quieras autodestruirte pero Yo ¡NO!

AX la vio cerio y con cólera dijo.

AX: vuelvo en 10 Minutos, vámonos T.

AX y T bajaron de la NAVE. T miro con desconfianza a TAK y MIMI.

Caminaron a paso Rápido hasta que vieron a una tropa de Soldados IRKEN estaban supervisando a un grupo de Esclavos del planeta. AX diviso a lo lejos una Enorme NAVE, de seguro esa sería una NAVE con la capacidad de la HIPERVELOCIDA.

AX: bien T este es el Plan, yo los distraigo y tu ve así a la NAVE, intenta entra espero que este vacía, si No yo haré que lo esté, enciéndela y Elévala lo más Rápido posible, No lo olvides solo tenemos 10 Minutos.

T: Amo yo quiero decirle algo No confió en esa TAK creo que quieren traicionarlo además esa MIMI no habla, no se Amo no deberíamos volver por Ellas. esa TAK dijo que se iría si no volvíamos lo que significa que no es buena Aliada Amo.

AX: ¡YO DESIDO SI ES BUENA ALIADA OH NO! tu solo cállate y obedece, ahora entiendo porque MIMI no habla. haz lo que te ordene.

T bajo la mirada. AX salió corriendo donde la TROPA de Soldados saco las Extremidades de su PAK, se puso en medio de la multitud de los Esclavos y los Soldados, grito con Voz firme viéndolos a todos.

AX: ¡BIEN MALDITOS, SOY AX PROFUGO POR INSULTAS A SUS ESTUPIDOS Y INJUSTOS ALTOS!

Todos lo miraron con Ira. uno de los Soldados le grito como "te atreves a insultar a Nuestros ALTOS, lo pagaras" unos de los Soldados comenzaron a susurrarse "ese no es el que hizo un Caos en la INMENSA, eh escuchado que su cabeza tiene un precio".

Por el otro lado, T sabía lo que venía a sí que aprovecho la distracción de su Amo se escabullo Rápidamente a si a la gran NAVE que querían robar.

El Líder de los Soldados se puso Enfrente de AX, lo vio con burla.

Soldado: AX eres mucho más Diminuto de lo que decían.

Todos comenzaron a Reírse hasta los Esclavos presentes. AX estaba Enfurecido aprovecho que ese Soldado estaba riéndose enfrente de Él, en un movimiento rápido le Arranco la Lengua con 2 dedos en un fuerte y doloroso Jalón. todos los presentes se quedaron impactados, mientras ese Soldado caía de rodillas desangrado por la Boca. AX tiro la Lengua a su par, lo miro con la misma explesion de burla que el soldado tenia cuando se paro frente a El.

AX: ahora síguete Riendo, Maldito.

Otro de los Soldados salió del asombro y grito todos "Ataquen es prófugo del IMPERIO, Elimínenlo"

Los Esclavos escaparon. mientras toda la TROPA de Soldados iba contra AX, era un demasiados.

AX: ¡MIERDA! todos a la vez?

Sonrio con cinismo.

AX: bien.

Mientras tanto TAK estaba desesperándose, no sabía si había pasado 5 oh 10 minutos de estar esperando, pero estar en ese planeta conquistado la ponía Nerviosa, no quería estar ahí, no quería ser atrapada y llevada a el planeta MUGRE.

TAK: MIMI esto es Malo. ese tonto de AX esta defectuoso venir aquí fue una pésima idea, de seguro ya lo atraparon y vendrán a buscarme.

MIMI la vio y encendió la NAVE como dando a entender vámonos y olvidémoslo de Él.

TAK lo pensó 2 segundos.

TAK: No MIMI. necesito a AX para una idea de mi Venganza, esto sonara tonto, pero vamos a buscarlo.

TAK elevo la pequeña NAVE a los segundos de haber despegado, vio una Escena de pelea y sangre, sus ojos parecían salírseles No podía creerlo.

AX peliando contra demasiados soldados a la vez, él se miraba tan sereno, les tiraba patadas Exactamente en el SQUEEDLEESPOCH, los inmovilisaba analizando su punto debil y golpiandolos en el, sus golpes eran demasiados serteros, no pudo evitar quebraba los dientes y desfigurar los rostros de los que mas se rieron de su estatura, a los afortunados dejaba inconsciente con un solo fuerte golpe entre los ojos, arrojaba a varios muy lejos con las Estremidades de su Pak.

Todos intentaron atacarlo con Armas.

AX esquivaba Rápidamente esos ataques, con las Extremidades de su Pak les arebataba las Armas en un movimiento rapido. AX no usaba Armas solo sus Letales Pies y Manos.

TAK estaba Impactada Jamás pensó que ese IRKEN tan Diminuto pudiera solo contra una TROPA entera de Soldados de la ARMADA.

Mientras tanto T había logrado entra a la Enorme NAVE, aprovecho que todos los IRKEN adentro de Ella habían salido ayudar a sus compañeros en la Masacre de afuera. T reviso rápidamente si estaba vacía y si lo estaba, vio que tenia la capacidad de volar a HIPERVELOCIDA, encendió la NAVE logre que se Elevara.

Mientras AX seguía en el campo de batalla. TAK salió un momento de su asombro para ver que Enfrente de Ella venia una gran NAVE como la que habían pensado Robar, y estaba abriendo una compuerta, logro ver que T la piloteaba, comprendió que debían irse ahora.

AX estaba concentrado en la pelea, no volteaba a ver así Arriba. lo atacaban por la Espalda, por los lados, por Enfrente, y todos a la vez, No había sido Tocado por nadie sus Movimientos eran precisos, hasta que escucho un grito.

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAX! ¡ENTRA A LA MALDITA NAVE!

AX miro a su pequeña NAVE con TAK bajaba un poco acercándose a él. se preocupo que intentaran atacarla a sí que corrió encima de muchos soldados sobre sus cabezas, y con las Extremidades de su Pak tomo impulsó, salto a su pequeño cruzaro voot.

MIMI le abrió la compuerta. AX callo encima de TAK, sus frente se toparon, casi se rosan sus Labios, sus Rostros se pusieron en un tono purpura.

TAK: AX.

AX: si.

TAK: ¡PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENCIMA DE MI!.

AX: claro.

AX se quito con cuidado y despacio de encima de TAK. MIMI piloteo entre muchos disparos y ataques de los Soldados sobrevivientes, logro esquivarlos.

Entraron directo a la compuerta abierta de la gran NAVE que había Robado T. ya adentro salieron del cruzero voot.

AX: Felicidades T lograste robar la Nave, y todo lo isimos en 5 Minutos.

AX Voltio a ver con una sonrisa de Satisfacción a TAK.

AX: bien todos siéntense, T enciende la HIPERVELOCIDA, pongámonos los Cinturones y que MIMI te de las coordenadas T.

AX se sentó junto a TAK. todos se pusieron los cinturones. mientras MIMI le daba las coordenada a T, ella encendía la HIPERVELOCIDA.

TAK miraba a AX impactada, El lo noto.

AX: pasa algo TAK?

TAK: No, pero como lograste todo eso? pelear con tantos, ni siquiera te tocaron.

AX: te dije que me decían LETAL en la ACADEMIA.

AX le dio una medio sonrisa a TAK. Ella se quedo con dudas, Jamás lo vio en la ACADEMIA y como podía pelear así, a caso su historia era cierta y los ALTOS fueron injustos "NO" no podía dudar de Ellos.

AX: TAK puedo preguntarte algo, porque será que el Nombre ZIM se me hace familiar.

TAK: ese ¡IDIOTA! Mato a los antiguos ALTOS.

AX abrió los ojos y vio a TAK.

AX: que pena que tenemos que Matarlo porque me Agrada.

TAK lo vio muy Molesta.

TAK: espera que lo conozcas y veremos si ese Tarado te Agrada.

Pasaron 3 días

Y en la TIERRA, un chico de extraña apariencia y piel verde entraba a su Normal casa, se sentía observado, bueno eso ya era Normal para El. entro pasando un jardín de Nomos gigantes.

ZIM: ¡GIR! ya vine. me eh sentido más observado esta Estúpida Mañana terrícola, aparecer el Mono DIB no se rinde.

GIR estaba en la cocina con su Amigo cerdo sentado en la mesa, frente a una torre de waffles.

GIR: adivina quien hizo waffles.

Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y su lengua de fuera y de lado. ZIM muy Enojado le dijo.

ZIM: No voy a comer eso, estoy harto que agás esa Nauseabunda comida ¡TODOS LOS DIAS! La otra vez me Enferme y también el Humano NICK.

Se escucho el sonido del timbre. ZIM Grito.

ZIM: ¡QUEEEEEEE! ¡POR QUE LOS NOMOS NO ATACARON! deben aserlo cuando alguien pisa el perímetro.

ZIM muy molesto abrió la puerta, vio a un pequeño chico Gótico frente a Él.

ZIM: Quien eres Tu "Larva" y que haces en casa de ZIM?

AX: soy el Diablo y vine atraerte el Infierno.

ZIM: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!

AX le dio una fuerte patada en el SQUEEDLEESPOCH, ZIM callo desmayado de dolor.

AX: qué bueno que te desmayaste, Tu voz es molesta. Listo TAK haz lo que quieras.

**(Continuara)**

**Pobre ZIM, hasta a mi me dolio ^^ bueno que creen que TAK le aga, algo me dise que no termira solo arojandole frijoles. por otro lado TAK enpiesa a dudar de los Altos, quien sabe como termine esto, bueno lo descubriremos en el cap 5, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. ALIANZA ENTRE 3

_hola Lindos ^^ al fin ZIM y GIR entran a escena, espero los difruten. en los personal este fue el cap que mas me gusto escribir por que me trae recuerdos de algo bello que vivia en esa epoca. bueno sin mas que decir pasemos a el cap._

**"ALIANZA ENTRE 3"**

ZIM estaba en el suelo de su casa Desmayado por el dolor de la patada en su SQUEEDLEESPOCH. GIR se asomo de la cocina y al mirar la Escena grito muy feliz.

GIR: ¡VIVA MI AMO ESTA DESMAYADO, ABRAZA EL SUELO!

AX usaba un disfraz de Niño Gótico, detrás de El apareció TAK muy molesta y MIMI las 2 con sus disfraces, y se asomo una Cachorrita Negra esponjada a el lado de AX, la cual era T con disfraz. GIR la observo sonriendo, le gusto lo esponjadita que se miraba.

TAK: AX porque No seguiste mi plan. te dije que iríamos a la Escuela terrícola y lo torturaríamos psicológica-mente a El y a El Humano cabezón ¡PERO NO! solo bajamos de la NAVE nos disfrazamos y lo Golpeaste que Aburrido.

AX: Que querías que isiera llevo 3 días en una NAVE necesitaba Golpear a alguien. además su Voz es muy molesta.

AX y TAK seguían Discutiendo T y MIMI solo los miraban. mientras GIR se acerco a T, El llevaba su disfraz de Perrito Verde.

GIR: Hola eres Esponjadita, como te llamas?

T lo voltio a Ver analizo que era una Unidad UCI pero pensó.

T:*porque tiene un zíper en el Estomago se supone que es un Disfraz? es muy obvio* .

GIR: ¡HOLAAAAAA! dije como te llamas?

T: ah… me llamo "T".

GIR rio tiernamente.

GIR: que Nombre tan largo.

T lo miro confundida.

T: pero solo es una letra?

GIR cerró los ojos y sonriendo con la lengua salida, meciéndose tiernamente dijo.

GIR: Yo me llamo GIR y El que Abraza a El suelo es ¡MI AMO!

T estaba confundida pensó que las Unidades UCI fueron creadas para cuidar a sus AMOS, en cambio este estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado con dolor y su UCI no ase nada para Ayudarlo. GIR sele acerco mucho sonriendo tiernamente.

GIR: Eres muy linda ¡Y ESPONJADITA!

T no entendía pero esa cercanía y esas palabras la isieron sentirse Nerviosa, riendo con timidez.

T: jajaja gracias tu Nombre si es muy largo… 3 letras jajaja.

MIMI los vio con Expresión que es esto?, Voltio a ver a su AMA discutiendo con AX, rápido vio que ZIM comenzó a moverse, jalo el uniforme de TAK para que le insiera caso.

TAK: pues hubiera sido Mejor si hubiéramos seguido ¡MI PLAN! llevo mucho tiempo planeándolo.

AX: ¡PERDON POR GOLPIAR A QUIEN TANTO ODIAS! ¡SIENTO NO HABRE SEGUIDO "TU TAN DISQUE IMPORTANTE PLAN" TAK!

Le dijo grito con tono de Sarcasmo.

TAK: ¡SOLO CALLATE AX! que quieres MIMI?

TAK voltio a Ver a MIMI la cual le señalaba que ZIM tirado en el suelo comenzaba a querer levantarse. Inmediatamente AX lo volvió a patear, volvió a desmayarse. TAK esta muy molesta.

TAK: ¡AX SE SUPONE QUE ES MI VENVANZA Y SOLO TU LO ESTAS GOLPIANDO! ¡IDIOTA!

AX: lo siento pensé que quería Atacarte, de Nada, ¡OTRA VEZ!, TAK enpiesas a pegarme tus gritos. a todo esto donde esta T?

AX entro a la casa caminando encima del cuerpo inconsciente de ZIM, se asomo a la Cocina donde estaba T muy feliz platicando con GIR y su Amigo Cerdo en la mesa. AX se molesto.

GIR: mi AMO Ama a los Waffles !LE GUSTAN MUCHO!

T: a El Mío no le gusta la Azúcar, solo lo Acido. su comida favorita se llama ACIDIN, es una comida que les dan a los Esclavo en una carcel, fue creada para torturar. pero a mi AMO le encanta.

AX: T que ¡DIABLOS! ases dando información a el Enemigo? no aprobé un descanso.

T voltio a ver con miedo a AX.

T: lo siento AMO. pero GIR… están… están.

T jugo con sus Manos y bajo la mirada a el suelo. AX vio con cólera a GIR, pensó que esa Unidad UCI estaba defectuosa y le estaba lavando el cerebro a su T. GIR lo vio sonriendo y levanto los Brazos.

GIR: Alguien Necesita un ¡ABRAZO! Dáselo T.

AX: si que estas Defectuoso como tu AMO.

T: No GIR no puedo hacer eso. seria una falta de Respecto a si a mi AMO.

GIR: Bueno lo are Yo.

GIR se quito el disfraz de Perrito verde y se arrojo sobre AX, muy feliz comenzó Abrazar su cabeza. AX muy Molesto perdía el Equilibrio.

GIR: te quiero.

AX: ¡DEJAME MALDITO ROBOT DEFECTUOSO! ¡T MODO DE DEFENSA!

T: pero AMO.

AX: ¡MODO DE DEFENSA EH DICHO! ¡BAJATE MALDITO DEFECTO!

T desvaneció su Disfraz de Cachorrita Negra, saco muchas Armas de su cabeza, pero No quería atacar a GIR.

Mientras esto pasaba en la Cocina.

TAK estaba en la Sala viendo a ZIM desmayado y golpeado No podía Negar que le gustaba la Escena, pero Ella debió haberlo golpeado no ¡AX! eso la tenia molesta, No escuchaba el escándalo de la Cocina.

MIMI se asomo a ver el Espectáculo de la Cocina quiso avisarle a su AMA pero como la vio metida en sus pensamientos viendo a ZIM mejor solo desvaneció su Disfraz y vio el Espectáculo. AX estaba lleno de Cólera por la situación.

Mientras TAK pensaba.

TAK:*Eres un Maldito ZIM te odio, por Tu culpa No soy INVASORA, no fui parte de la GRAN ASINACION. debes pagarlo pero creo que Matarte no es suficiente, debe haber una mejor manera de acerté sufrí una tortura en tu estúpido Orgullo. pero cual? si claro ya se que are cual es el peor castigo para un INVASOR que ayuda a un prófugo de la ARMADA "Debo hacer que te ALÍES con AX así no abra Escusa para que los Cerebros de control te Desactiven y que Nuestros ALTOS te torturen antes claro. que mejor Venganza que esa, terminar como una traidora Escoria ante Los ALTOS Ellos me aran en una INVASORA al entregar a un Par de traidores de la ARMADA. pero AX … debo meterlo en esto. bueno El o Yo, además jamas lastimaría a mis ALTOS. AX también es defectuoso No importa como Pelee, pero no Recuerdo haberlo visto en la ACADEMIA. ahora que lo pienso siempre me sentí vigilada pensé que eran los Maestros, abra sido el? esos Ojos Negros, intento Recodar pero No Recuerdo haberlos visto antes, quizás a lo lejos vi una vez que me observaba algo Negro y a la vez brillante serán sus Ojos. es Extraño pero le Brillan mucho cuando me Mira de esa manera tan profunda me ase sentir incomoda, un poco Nerviosa, un poco sonrojada… ¡QUE ESTOY DISIENDO!, AX solo es un puente de Mi Venganza, solo eso, ni siquiera me Agrada. pero pelea tan bien y parece que siempre esta preocupado por mi, esa manera de combatir estan… !ODIOSO! si AX es ¡ODIOSO! No me agrada y punto final*

TAK salió de sus pensamientos al Ver a ZIM levantándose torpemente del suelo con dolor.

ZIM: TAK que ases aquí? como entrantes a mi BASE de ZIM? donde esta esa Larva Humana que me patio?

TAK solo lo vio con indiferencia y se Arrojo sobre El asiéndolo caer bruscamente a El suelo comenzó a Golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños. ZIM intentaba defenderse obviamente No podía, solo gritaba como un desquiciado llamado a la seguridad de su BASE, que Nunca llego.

Mientras en la Cocina GIR seguía Abrazando la cabeza de AX. T tenia todas las ARMAS de su cabeza lista para atacar, pero No quería.

AX: ¡TE DESMANTELARE MALDITO DEFECTO! ¡T QUE ESPERAS!

T: GIR por favor suelta a mi AMO.

GIR: Esta bien.

GIR muy feliz obedeció se sentó en la Mesa junto a su Amigo Cerdo. AX estaba lleno de cólera, se acerco como Diablo donde T.

AX: ¡POR QUE NO ATACATES! a poco Tu también estas Defectuosa?

T: Es que AMO... no era Necesario.

AX: ¡CLARO QUE LO ERA! ¡ESE ROBOT ES UN DEMENTE! Espera y esos gritos?

Todos se quedaron callados y escucharon los Gritos de ZIM en la Sala. todos hasta el Amigo Cerdo salieron de la Cocina a la Sala a ver que pasaba. AX se sintió Mas ENAMORADO.

ZIM: ¡TAK YA BASTA! ¡SEGURIDA DEFIENDAN A SU AMO! ¡SEGURIDAAAA!.

TAK: ¡TE ODIO ZIM! ¡TE ODIOOOOO!

TAK seguía Encima de ZIM Golpeándolo sin piedad, pero se detuvo al escuchar que AX se Reia jamás lo había escuchado Reír.

AX: jajaja ¡ERES LETAL TAK!

AX la vio sonriendo todavía llevaba su disfraz de Niño Gótico. se quedo ida viendo esa sonrisa tan plena No la había visto jamás solo medio sonrisa. GIR grito.

GIR: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII AHORA MI AMO SE BA A INCHAR TODO, SIIIIIIII!

T voltio a ver a GIR, se rio. El le apacho un ojo. mientras MIMI se apartaba de Ellos porque la situación le pareció Ridícula.

AX: Bueno TAK no te detengas, quiero Ver como lo Matas.

ZIM comenzó a Reírse con dificulta y Dolor.

ZIM: jajaja ahí jajaja TAK te ALISTES con un Humano para Vengarte de mi ¡ERES PATÉTICA!

AX Grito con Cólera.

AX: ¡MALDITO ES UN DISFRAZ! el hecho que tu ¡ESTÚPIDO! disfraz sea una peluca y unos ojos falsos, No significa que Yo tenga que hacer algo tan Estúpido !TARADO! tu Defecto y Tu ya acabaron con mi serenida.

ZIM: como te atreves a decirme así Larva-Humana ¡ESPERA! Significa que eres un IRKEN. me quieres quitar mi preciosa MISIÓN con TAK.

AX: por favor TAK ya Mátalo me Irita su Voz.

TAK: cambio de planes AX, ya no lo Matare.

TAK se quito de Encima de ZIM y fue donde AX. El muy molesto le grito.

AX: ¡PERO A ESO VINIMOS! ¡COMO QUE NO LO ARAS TAK!

AX se quedo callado pensando un segundo, Mientras ZIM intentaba levantarse de Nuevo, AX lo vio a El y luego a TAK, una idea paso por su cabeza llenandolo de Cólera y "CELOS".

AX: ¡ENTIENDO TAK! ¡TE GUSTA ESTE TARADO!

ZIM y TAK Gritaron. [QUEEE?].

ZIM: Bueno no me sorprende que te Guste ¡EL SORPRENDENTE ZIM! porque ¡YO SOY ZIM! Pero ni Loco me fijaría en Ti después de tus Dolorosas Muestras de Afecto.

TAK: ¡CÁLLATE ZIM!

AX estaba furioso, lleno del sentimiento mas acido llamado Celos.

AX: Muestras de Afecto? ¡LO SABIA TAK, TE GUSTA! ¡MIERDA SON NOVIOS!

TAK: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡LO ODIO! ¡NO SE DE DONDE PUERCAS SACAS ESO! solo quiero proponerte algo ¡TONTO!

ZIM: ¡OYE!

TAK: le decía a AX. pero Tu también eres un ¡TONTO!

ZIM: a Bueno. ¡ESPERA! No soy un tonto, pagaras muy caro ábreme golpeado, Morirás tonta ¡GIR MODO DE DEFENSA!, Agrrr donde esta GIR?

Todos voltearon a ver a MIMI, Ella muy seria les señalo a GIR y T, que estaban en un Rincón alejados hablando, GIR Abrazaba a su Amigo Cerdo y T lo acariciaba sonriendo.

AX y ZIM muy Enojados les gritaron.

¡ALÉJATE DEL ENEMIGO!

T se cuadro como un Soldado viendo con Respecto y Miedo a su AMO. GIR ignorando a El suyo y viendo a T dijo con dulzura.

GIR: T tu me Gustas.

Todos se que daron callados y T se sintió extraña pero a la vez Emocionada y Feliz.

ZIM: No digas tonterías.

GIR: AMO no son tonterías, es mas a El le gusta TAK.

GIR señalo a AX, el se puso nervioso y sonrojado.

AX: No es cierto… cállate… Maldito Robot ¡DEFECTUOSO!

GIR: pero es cierto y a TAK le gusta un poco por como pelea y por sus ojos Negros que brillan.

AX voltio a ver sorprendido a TAK, Ella se sonrojo un poco, Nerviosa grito.

TAK: ¡NO ES CIERTO! y como sabes eso de la pelea?

GIR: No lo se.

ZIM: ¡BUENO! ¡SILENCIO! ¡YA MUCHAS TONTERÍAS!

TAK: es cierto ya muchas tonterías ¡MIMIIIIIIII! ¡AMARRA A ZIM!

ZIM: ¡QUEEEE!

MIMI corrió donde ZIM en un Movimiento Rápido lo Amarro. el solo pudo gritar.

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AX: que estas pensando hacer TAK?

TAK desvaneció su disfraz, se acerco a AX.

TAK: AX que No entiendes ZIM asesino a los antiguos Mas ALTOS y los actuales lo odian.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! ¡ELLOS ADORAN A ZIM!

TAK: ¡YA CALLATE ZIM!

GIR: yo ayudo.

GIR camino donde su AMO, estaba Amarrado en una silla, le puso su Amigo Cerdo en la Boca. ZIM ya no podía hablar pero sus ojos decían ¡ASCO! y el cerdo No tenia Expresión alguna.

AX: sigue hablando TAK.

TAK: Bien ZIM es perfecto para tu Venganza y ser tu "ALIADO" además su Misión es una Mentira los ALTOS lo inventaron para echarlo, El es un Tarado pero bien controlado nos puede ser útil.

AX desvaneció su disfraz de Niño Gótico, con algo de timidez y firmeza tomo las Manos de TAK viéndola con los ojos brillando como Nunca, sonriéndole sinceramente.

AX: TAK renunciarías a tu Venganza de Matar a ZIM para que me sea útil en mi Venganza contra los ALTOS.

TAK comenzó a sentir Remordimientos los ojos de AX la miraban de una Manera tan tierna eh inocente, El sin saber que solo lo utilizaría.

TAK: Bueno AX yo...

ZIM escupió a El Amigo Cerdo de su Boca arrojándolo en medio de AX y TAK asiendo que se soltaran las Manos. AX lo vio con Cólera.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! ¡MIS ALTOS NO ME MINTIERON Y YO NO LES AYUDARE EN NADA! ¡NADAAAA!

TAK: Bueno también esta eso AX, a este Idiota varios le hemos dicho que su Misión es una Mentira y No lo cree.

AX: Yo lo convenzo.

TAK: a si claro. eso lo tengo que Ver.

AX se acerco donde ZIM, le arranco la peluca y los ojos falsos con indignación, como podía tener un disfraz tan ¡ESTÚPIDO!

AX: Dime ZIM si tu Misión fuera verdadera No crees que Tus ALTOS te hubieran Mandado un MONOROBOT a el siguiente día de llegar a la TIERRA?

ZIM se quedo pensando un segundo y grito como Loco.

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ES CIERTO LOS ALTOS ME MINTIERON LO PAGARAN!

AX: Listo.

TAK: No lo puedo creer O.O ahora estoy mas sorprendida que antes.

AX: ZIM te unirás con Nosotros?

ZIM: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AHÍ QUE MATARLOS POR MENTIRLE A ZIM!

GIR: ¡VIVA SANGRE!

AX: Bien Ahora en piensa enserio mi ¡VENGANZA!

**(Continuara)**

**_jajaja ¡SANGRE! bueno ahora la Alianza es de 3 espero no se terminen Matando entresi antes de llegar a los ALTOS xD bueno espero sus comentarios lindos ^^_**

**_Nos vemos._**


	6. VENDIDO

_Hola Lindos ^^ no se que pasa con mi cuenta que se blokea muy seguido. bueno cap 6, espero sus comentarios._

**"VENDIDO"**

TAK a un no salía de su asombro como AX pudo convencer tan rápido a el "Necio de ZIM"

AX se acerco a Ella viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos Negros que no dejaban de Brillar.

AX: No Necesito mas Aliados aparte de TI, pero confiare en ti, si Tu dices que este ZIM nos puede ser útil de seguro lo será.

TAK salió de su asombro cuando vio los penetrantes ojos Negros de AX, escuchado que le tenia una infinita confianza, No pudo evitar sentirse Mal por lo que Ya tenia bien pensado que aria con El.

TAK: AX porque confías tanto en mi si jamás hablamos en la ACADEMIA ni recuerdo a verte visto, en dado caso nos conocimos en PETUR a se unos días.

AX comenzó a sonrojarse con un tono purpura.

AX: no se como explicarlo, pero solo te puedo decir que eres el primer ser aparte de T en quien confió.

AX saco las extremidades de su PAK para estar a la altura de TAK asta algunos centímetros mas, completamente sonrojado comenzó acercarse mas a Ella, la cual se comenzó a sonrojar por la cercanía, cuando estuvo frente a Ella lo mas cerca posible.

AX: TAK ahí algo que quiero decirte.

TAK: que es AX?

AX: bueno Yo...es que... Yo ¡DIABLOS! es mas fácil torturar a alguien desgarrándole la piel en vez de decir esto, pero TAK yo...

TAK se sentía Nerviosa y sonrojada AX estaba a 2 centímetros de Ella y sin saber porque quería oír lo que diría.

AX tomo aire y viendo los Hermosos ojos de TAK, el le sonrió sus ojos Negros brillaban como jamás el hecho que TAK renunciaría a su Venganza en contra de ZIM para que le fuera útil en la suya era mas que motivos suficientes para confesarle lo que sentía por Ella desde ase años.

AX: TAK yo siento por Ti...

ZIM los miraba enojado como podía ser posible que olvidaron que El si "EL" seguía ahí amarrado. No soportaba sentirse ignorado.

ZIM: ¡OIGAN! ¡"YO" SIGO AQUI! y !YO SOY ZIM! ¡EXIJO QUE ME LIBEREN! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TAK se separo de AX, le desvió la mirada.

TAK: Mejor libéralo sus Estúpidos gritos me dan dolor de cabeza.

AX miro con cólera infinita a ZIM como podía ser tan ¡MALDITO! de haber interrumpido ese momento en el que le diría a TAK lo que sentía. guardo las extremidades de su PAK, y como Alma del Diablo camino donde ZIM, con una Mano arranco y partió en 2 el lazo que lo amarraba a la silla.

ZIM se paro de la silla como si nada viendo el Lazo partido en el suelo.

ZIM: bien supongo que gracias, pero tenias que Arruinar el Lazo? espero que no Arruines todo lo que toques oh serás un estorbo en "MI" venganza contra ¡LOS ALTOS!

Grito ZIM levantando los brazos, ZIM comenzó a caminar sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. AX le metió sacadilla asiéndolo caer fuertemente a el suelo golpeándose a un mas la cara, de por si ya la tenia golpeada y hinchada por los golpes de TAK.

AX lo tomo por la cabeza con una Mano casi metiéndole sus Garras cubiertas por el guante, le levanto un poco la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, le regalo una mirada profunda de odio, uso el tono mas Amenazante.

AX: abre Maldito Gritón, te voy a dejar algo bien claro ¡EL DE LA VENGANZA CON LOS ESTUPIDOS MAS ALTOS SOY YO!, si seremos Aliados pero No confundas las cosas No es solo tu Venganza también es la ¡MIA! y créeme yo los ¡ODIO MUCHO MAS QUE TU! y otra cosa si mis Manos Arruinan lo que tocan cuando yo quiero que así sea ¡EN, TEN, DI, TES!

AX sentía que sus Garras dentro de sus guantes comenzaban a salir y entra en la parte de la cabeza de ZIM de donde lo tenia tomado. ZIM cerraba los ojos apretándolos por el dolor y gritando mas de lo normal.

ZIM: ¡AAAAHHH TE ORDENO SOLTAR A ZIM!

AX: ¡YA BASTA ODIO TUS GRITOS! ¡ERES DESESPERANTE! y eso que solo tengo unos minutos de conocerte. Estoy en duda si dejarte con vida y llevarte con Nosotros oh Quizás un cambio de planes.

AX introdujo mas sus Garras en la parte de la cabeza de ZIM de donde lo tomaba.

ZIM dio un desgarrador grito. TAK miraba la escena sonriendo con Maldad, ver a ZIM así en las Letales Manitas de AX que solo con una lo Torturaba tan bien, al parecer ya no le Molestaba no ser Ella la causante de la tortura por alguna Razón que no entendía ver a AX con esa Mirada de Asesino sin sentimientos le Agradaba demasiado. pero Necesitaba a ZIM vivo para su Venganza, con sonrisa de Maldad dijo.

TAK: Bueno AX ya cálmate. vivo nos será útil.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUITA TU ESTUDA MANO DE MI CABEZA AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡LO PAGARRASSSS! ¡GIR DEFIENDE A TU AMO! ¡GIR! ¡GIR!

AX: TAK no se si podre soportar su irritante Voz mas tiempo.

TAK: te entiendo AX pero tu dijiste que confiabas en Mi, ahora demuéstralo.

ZIM: ¡GIR! ¡GIR VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO! ¡GIR!

AX vio a TAK la cual le sonreía con Maldad Embrujado por esa sonrisa Malévola soltó la cabeza de ZIM de golpe, sin cuidado alguno golpeándose la cara de nuevo en el suelo. ZIM se quejo de dolor se levanto con dificulta del suelo, muy molesto señalo a AX.

ZIM: ¡COMO TE ATREVES ASERLE ESTO AH ZIM! ¡LO PAGARAS AXU, EXAL, OX OH COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES!

AX: "AX" Maldito me llamo "AX" No creo que seas tan ¡TONTO! de no aprender 2 simples letras "AX".

ZIM: como sea te haría pagar ahora mismo si no fuera que tenemos que irnos y debo encontrar a ¡GIR!

AX voltio a Ver a los lado se lleno de Cólera.

AX: ¡T DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! Debe de estar con ese Robot defectuoso. le ordene que se mantuviera alejada de ese Maldito insolente.

TAK: jajaja sus Unidades UCI no funcionan bien. miren a MIMI esta ahí en la esquina jugando con algo.

ZIM: con que juega? ¡ESPEREN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MIMI estaba sentada en una esquina destrozando la Abeja Robot de ZIM.

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TONTA MIMI! ¡ESA ERA MI ABEJA ROBOT! Me costo Mucho construirla. lo sabia todo era ¡MENTIRA! Lo que ustedes querían era Arruinar a ¡Mi INCREIBLE ABEJA ROBOT!

TAK: cálmate ZIM esa cosa no era increíble y MIMI se aburre Rápido, además sabe como hacer feliz a su AMA.

ZIM la vio con odio aprentando sus puños.

ZIM: ¡OX LA VENGANZA DE LOS ALTOS ES CIERTA! ¡OH SOLO QUERIAN DESTROZAR MI OBRA MAESTRA DE "MI" ABEJA ROBOT!

AX: ¡TARADO ME LLAMO AX! y lo de la Venganza es cierto, no juego con algo tan cerio. donde esta T? espero que no este con ese ¡DEFECTO TUYO!

TAK: porque no se van a buscar a sus UCIs y MIMI y yo los esperamos aquí.

ZIM: Bien pero ¡NO TOQUES NADA OH TE DERITIRE LA CARA!

TAK: Tu y cuantos Mas.

ZIM solo gruño con enojo.

AX: oye ya vámonos a buscar a T. No soporto la idea que este con ¡ESE! esta es tu Base necesito encontrar a T, me Enferma pensar que este con Tu Estúpido Robot Defectuoso.

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! Que Enojón eres ¡OX!

AX: ¡TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO AX! ¡AX! ¡AX! ¡AX! y tu que fastidioso eres.

ZIM: por tu cochina culpa me duele ¡HORRIBLEMENTE LA CABEZA! Por culpa de tus Estúpidas Garras.

AX: asi pues que asco, tu sangre ensucio mi Guante ahora vuele a ti, tendré que labrarlo o Quemarlo.

AX y ZIM se fueron discutiendo por la compuerta del inodoro de la casa para buscar a GIR y T en lo profundo de la Base.

Cuando TAK se aseguro que estaba sola preparo el Televisor de ZIM para hacerles una llamada a los ALTOS. TAK sentía que tembraba de Emoción cuando le contestaron y vio a sus ALTOS en el Monitor.

ROJO: ZIM nos háblate ayer no tienes que a serlo a diario.

PURPURA: Que no entiendes que no queremos hablar con tigo.

ROJO: Quiso decir que estamos muy ocupados. oye tu No eres ZIM.

LOS ALTOS atreves del televisor vieron pensativos a TAK, la cual los miraba muy feliz con sus ojos Morados brillando con Admiración, ase cuanto que no miraba a sus Gloriosos ALTOS. No podía creer lo que AX decía que sus lideres eran Injustos y Tontos, eso NO podía ser.

TAK: Mis ALTOS soy TAK, la que odia a ZIM, la del plan de las Golosinas.

PURPURA se cruzo de brazos y se voltio algo Molesto.

PURPURA: cierto Yo esperaba esas Golosinas.

ROJO lo ignoro viendo pensativo a TAK.

ROJO: estas en la Base de ZIM significa que lo Destruirte?.

TAK: no Mis ALTOS. pero les quiero hacer una Humilde propuesta, les ofrezco a ZIM y también a...

TAK se quedo callada un segundo apretando sus Manos en puños, no sabia porque su Voz se había quebrado pero sus ALTOS estaba ahí debía continuar.

TAK: les ofrezco a ZIM el hará algo tan indigno para un Invasor que los cerebros de control tendrán que desconectar su PAK, y ustedes torturarlo antes.

ROJO: Fascinante. y que será ese algo que ZIM ara?

TAK sintió esa sensación otra vez de su voz quebrándose, decir lo de ZIM fue deleitable pero lo siguiente eso por alguna Razón no quería, no podía decirlo, pero respiro hondo se Armo de Valor al ver a sus ALTOS en el Monitor.

TAK: Aliarse con un prófugo de la ARMADA.

PURPURA se voltio y vio a TAK pensativo al igual que ROJO.

PURPURA: cual prófugo?.

TAK Arrastrando esas 2 letras, bajando la mirada.

TAK: "AX".

LOS ALTOS pusieron expresión de sorprendidos y la cambiaron por una de Odio.

ROJO: ¡AX el IRKEN DIMINUTO QUE NOS INSULTO! como es posible que siempre escapa. ase destrozos en todo lugar que lo ven, ataca a Nuestros Soldados.

PURPURA: AX hasta su Nombre es ¡DIMINUTO! como puede ser un IRKEN si su Tamaño están, están.

ROJO: si lo se PURPURA. Es una Resondra para la ARMADA, están Bajito que ofrende a simple vista.

TAK: MIS ALTOS alguna vez lo han visto pelear?.

PURPURA: No nuestro tiempo es muy Valioso para gastarlo viendo a IRKEN feos y Diminutos pelear, de seguro son inútiles.

TAK: pero mis ALTOS AX peliando es...

ROJO: a ver te llamas TAK. bien quiero ver si entendí, tu estas con AX y ZIM, aras que se Alién en contra de la ARMADA para que los cerebros de control desactiven el PAK de ZIM y nos entregaras a El traidor de AX.

PURPURA: de eso se trata esto? Yo pensé que solo hablariamos de como odiábamos a ZIM y AX.

ROJO: PURPURA tu Mejor solo escucha y comete tus Rosquillas antes que se enfríen.

PURPURA muy feliz obedesio y comenzó a comer muchas Rosquillas.

TAK los miraba y pensó que algo de lo que AX decía tenia sentido. pero Borro esa idea Negativa sobre sus Lideres cuando escucho a ROJO decir.

ROJO: Bien TAK haz eso, tráelos adentro de la INMENSA y serás una INVASORA oficial de la ARMADA.

TAK: Mis ALTOS eso me haría muy feliz.

ROJO: Bien ¡OYE PURPURA! dije tus Rosquillas y esas son las ¡MIAS!

PURPURA: pues No fuiste muy claro en eso. te esperamos TAK, ya queremos búrlanos de AX.

Se corto la trasmisión. TAK se Sintió con sentimientos encontrados seria una INVASORA oficial pero Acostillas de Entregar a AX, porque debía impotarle tanto si apenas ase unos días lo conocía. MIMI la miraba confundida su AMA seria una INVASORA oficial, porque No estaba feliz si no pensativa.

Pero El silencio acabo cuando escucho un par de Voces odiosas que venían gritandose.

AX: ¡ZIM ERES UN TARADO! ¡CASI NOS PERDEMOS! !Y ES TU PROPIA BASE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LA CONOSCAS BIEN!

ZIM: ¡CALLATE! Fue tu culpa me Desconcentrabas No dejabas de gritar llamando a ¡V! tu UCI que jamás binó. parece que no es GIR el Defectuoso.

AX: ¡T! ¡T! ¡T! ¡T! ¡NO V! y ¡TU ESTUPIDO UCI ESTA ASIENDO REBELDE A T, NO ALREVES IDIOTA!

TAK: ¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE TONTOS! MIMI los encontrara.

ZIM: No creo que tu UCI sea mejor que la Mía.

TAK: bien ¡MIMIIIII! Encuéntralos.

MIMI hizo aparecer su disfraz de Gatita, abrió la puerta salió a el patio de afuera, señalo una escena ante todos.

GIR y el Amigo cerdo jugando en mucho lodo que GIR había hecho con la manguera y la tierra del patio muchos de los Nomos Robot estaba echando chispas, pero T estaba tan feliz revolcándose con su disfraz de perrita Negra esponjada en el Lodo. GIR Rodaba en el Lodo sonriéndole a T, ella jamás había jugado no sabia porque era tan agradable estar con GIR.

AX, TAK y ZIM se pusieron sus disfraces y salieron a el patio. AX estaba Enfurecido.

AX: ¡T!

T estaba tan feliz jugando con GIR pero esa felicidad desapareció cuando escucho el grito de Cólera de su AMO, lo vio caminando donde Ella, comenzó a tembra como cachorrita de verdad.

T: AMO yo… solo … solo. lo siento AMO.

T bajo la mirada avergonzada por su acción. AX se acerco donde GIR y lo vio con Odio. GIR solo sonreía como si Nada.

AX: y Tu ¡MALDITO ROBOT DEFECTUOSO! ¡ALEJATE DE " MI T" OH TE DEMANTELARE!

ZIM: ¡ESPERA! No Es Culpa de GIR, ¡ES DE TU V!

AX: "T" ¡MALDITO! se llama "T".

ZIM: como sea. Que Ella se Aleje de GIR lo distrae ¡SOLO MIRALO OX!

Todos voltearon a Ver a GIR, El sonreía ido viendo a T, la cual temblaba más viendo la Mirada de Cólera de su AMO.

GIR: T te miras Linda con ¡LODO! Porque tiemblas, tienes frio?

T: No es … eso GIR.

GIR: ¡SI LO ES!

GIR se acerco a T, la Abrazo feliz.

los 2 cubiertos de lodo con sus tiernos cifrasez de perritos se miraban Lindos. pero AX viéndolos con Rabia se acerco donde Ellos. TAK le susurro a MIMI jamás actúes así entiendes. MIMI solo la vio como dándole a entender que Jamás aria algo tan Ridículo.

ZIM miraba con Asco la escena a El no le gustaba el afecto. T estaba inmóvil entre los brazos de GIR se sentía tan cómoda, GIR la Abrazaba con ternura sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. pero en un segundo AX jalo a T tomandola con una Mano por la espalda, la Levanto desasiendo el Abrazo viendo con odio a GIR.

AX: Que sea la ultima vez que ¡TOCAS A MI T DEFECTO!

GIR lo vio sonriendo.

GIR: pero me Gusta es Linda y ¡ESPONJADITA!

ZIM: tiene Razón GIR nada de Asqueroso Afecto entre ustedes, es Nauseabundo sabes que odio eso Aléjate de esa UCI, te distrae.

GIR: ¡NO QUIERO!

GIR cruzo sus pequeños bracitos, con mirada Molesta.

AX: ya basta de cosas Vámonos ya mismo.

ZIM: GIR vámos tenemos que Empacar ¡Y HACER COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES! antes de irnos.

ZIM se fue arrastrando a GIR a la casa, El solo miraba a T triste .Ella se miraba muy asustada Elevada en la Mano de su AMO. AX la bajo, y la vio enfuresido.

AX: y a TI que te quede claro eres ¡MI UCI! te ice para seguir ordenes ¡TE ORDENO ALEJARTE DE ESE DEFECTUOSO!

T muy triste dijo en tono suave.

T: si AMO.

Bueno ZIM y GIR empacaron y todos se fueron a la Gran NAVE que T había Robado, la habían camuflajiado entre las hojas, por casualidad Nadie la vio.

Todos entraron y AX la encendió, comenzaron a Elevarse cuando se escucho un grito.

ZIM: ¡ESPEREN!

AX: Que pasa ZIM?

ZIM: Olvide algo ¡MUY IMPORTANTE! ¡REGRESEMOS!

AX con cólera hizo que volvieran aterrizar.

ZIM salió corriendo y volvió en unas horas.

AX y TAK estaban afuera de la NAVE con sus disfracez hartos de esperar. vieron a ZIM llegar.

AX: Que era lo que olvidaste ZIM?

ZIM: eran las partes de ¡Mi ABEJA ROBOT! que esa Tonta MIMI Arruino.

AX estaba lleno de Cólera, convivir unos minutos con ZIM habian matado su estado sereno.

AX: solo por eso ¡VOLVIMOS!

Todos subieron a la NAVE, TAK miraba con ganas de Matar a ZIM. AX despego la NAVE cuando.

ZIM: ¡ESPEREN! ¡OLVIDE OTRA COSA!

AX: ¡MIERDA ZIM!

AX con ira hizo que volvieran a aterrizar. ZIM salió corriendo a las horas volvió.

TAK y AX estaban llenos de cólera cuando lo vieron solo querían descuartizarlo.

TAK: Que era ZIM?

ZIM: El Humano NICK, casi dejo a mi Sujeto de prueba.

AX: Después de ¡MATAR A LOS ALTOS TE MATARE A TI! ¡SUBE A NAVE! Tarado.

ZIM: ¡OYE, DEJA DE ORDENARLE COSAS A ZIM! ¡YO SOY ZIM!

Todos subieron a la NAVE y despegaron. todo parresia ir bien pero.

ZIM: ¡ESPEREN! ¡OLVIDE DESTRUIR A EL DIB COSA! ¡VOLVAMOS!

AX harto activo la Hiper-velosida.

AX: Ya es tarde ZIM ahora siéntate y ¡CALLATE!

ZIM se sentó cruzado de brazos, murmurando.

ZIM: tonto OX. ese Mono DIB va a pensar que Gano.

AX se sentó junto a TAK, ella sonreía porque ZIM por fin se había callado. T piloteaba la NAVE con MIMI. GIR estaba Amarrado a un haciendo muy Alejado de T, bueno AX se encargo de Amarrarlo ahí cuando subieron a la NAVE. GIR solo sonreía viendo a T pilotear. AX aprovecho en silencio del viaje para hablar.

AX: Bien ahora les contare Mi PLAN en contra de LOS ALTOS.

**(Continuara)**

**_jajaja creo que ZIM es el mejor Aliado que se puede tener (?) XD pero TAK vendio a AX, sera capaz de entregarlo? lo descubriremos en el proximo Cap._**

**_Lindos les recomiendo leer el fic "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" de mi colega "OBSERVADOR DAAM" es un gran fic lleno de accion, para mi es un deleite leerlo por su exelente narracion._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	7. CONVIVIR

**Hola Lindos, llegamos a el cap 7 sospecho que esto de convivir se pondra feo XD bueno pasemos a el cap.**

**"CONVIVIR"**

Hubo un enorme silencio en la Nave TAK miraba a AX cruzando los dedos esperando que su plan tuviera que ver con ir a la INMENSA. AX muy sereno comenzó hablar.

AX: bien mi plan es.

ZIM: ¡ESPERA!

AX quito su sembrarte sereno a uno de cólera viendo a ZIM.

AX: ¡QUE! Que quieres ZIM? Ya te dije que no volveremos a ese estúpido planeta por ese tu ¡SIMIO DIB! que era tu Enemigo o tu Mascota, que importa no volveremos y punto.

ZIM: No es eso ¡Y NO ERA SIMIO, ERA MONO!

AX: ¡A MI ME VALE UN CARAJO LO QUE ERA! Además se parece. que quieres?.

TAK: algo estúpido de seguro.

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! ¡Y LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE TENGO UN BRILLANTE PLAN PARA DESTRUIR A LOS ALTOS!

T que piloteaba la Nave con MIMI se preocupo y voltio a ver a su AMO, sabia que la escena se pondría fea. AX se paro en su asiento y miro con ira a ZIM.

AX: Que te haz creído llevo años planeando ¡MI VENGANZA! para que tu quieras echarla a perder con un Estúpido plan Mal hecho. además mi plan es a prueba de tontos ¡A PRUEBA DE TI!

AX señalo con cólera a ZIM, el cual se paro de su a siento y muy molesto camino para quedar enfre a AX.

ZIM: como te atreves hablarle a si a ZIM ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!

AX: ¡Y QUIEN MIERDAS ES ZIM? UN GRITON INSOPORTABLE!

ZIM: ¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO OX!

AX: ¡IDIOTA! ya te dije que me llamo "AX" Voy hacer que veas de que color es tu piel por dentro cuando te la desgarre con mis ¡GARRAS!

TAK se acariciaba las sienes no soportaba esas Ridículas peleas, seria divertido ver a AX atacando otra vez a ZIM, pero Necesitaba que los 2 llegaran vivos a la INMENSA. se paro de su asiento y los tomo a los 2 de la camisa cerca del cuello viéndolos Altanera y Molesta.

TAK: a ver par de ¡TONTOS! ya me tienen Harta sus peleas, así que se me calman o los lanzó a los 2 a fuera de la Nave me ¡ENTENDIERON!

Los jalo mas de la camisa viéndolos con ojos Amenazantes. Los ojos Negros de AX brillaban mas le gustaba lo Altanera y Dominante que era TAK, comenzaba a sonrojarse por lo cerca que estaba de los Labios de Ella. Mientras que ZIM estaba Molesto no soportaba que le dieran ordenes y menos que lo Amenazaran, se soltó bruscamente y se sacudió con desprecio de donde lo había agarrado TAK.

ZIM: ¡NO ME TOQUES A ZIM! ¡A ZIM NADIE LO AMENASA, Y NO VUELVAS ASERLO NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!

Dijo señalándola y gritando como siempre, TAK seguía teniendo a AX agarrado por la camisa cerca del cuello, lo tenía levantado, miro a ZIM con indiferencia.

TAK: a si claro ZIM, gran cosa que no voy a tocar.

ZIM: ¡ESPERA! Ese es un insulto?

TAK: como tu Estupidez se lo tome.

ZIM: como te atreves a decir que el ¡GRANDIOSO ZIM! ¡ES ESTUPIDO! esto lo pagaras TAK.

TAK: a si claro ZIM. ya es tarde y estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de descuartizarte a si que mejor escuchemos el plan de AX. por cierto donde esta?

ZIM: todavía lo tienes Agarrado por la camisa, hasta lo estas levantando cuando hablas, están insignificante que se te olvido.

TAK voltio a ver a AX, y si todavía lo tenia agarrado por la camisa, el tenia los ojos brillando y le sonreía muy sonrojado. TAK se lo acerco un poco a el rostro, ella también comenzó a sonrojarse.

TAK: AX por que no me digites que te soltara?

AX: por que no me molestad. es mas me siento muy cómodo en tu Mano.

TAK le sonrió y sin saber porque comenzó a cercarlo a su rostro. ZIM los miraba y comenzaba a sentir una sensación entre incomodidad y Asco, tocio un poco y no lo escucharon, entonces Grito y levanto los Brazos.

ZIM: ¡HOLA MIRENME! ¡SOY ZIM! ¡OIGAN DIJE QUE SOY ZIM!

AX y TAK lo ignoraron se sonreían como hipnotizados, sus labios estaban a un centímetro de unirse cuando.

ZIM: OX quiero hablar con tigo.

Eso basto para que AX se enfureciera y se aparto bruscamente de TAK, ella quedo sorprendida. AX empujo con fuerzas a ZIM y lo topo a la pared acordándolo, lo miro con furia.

AX: ya te dije ¡MALDITO ME LLAMO "AX"! oh te aprendes mi Nombre o te ¡OBLIGO AQUELO AGAS!

ZIM solo vio a AX y comenzó a Reírse.

ZIM: jajaja ¡TONTO OX! tu crees que amenazando a ZIM eres mas Fuerte tonto. eres mas débil de lo que crees jajaja.

AX: te obligare a tragarte tus palabras.

AX Topo mas a ZIM a la pared lo único que quería era destrozarlo parte por parte con sus manos.

TAK muy molesta porque AX se aparto a si de ella camino donde ellos, y con cólera agarro a AX de las Antenas y lo arrojo con fuerza a el suelo. AX la vio sorprendido.

TAK: Grandísimo Genio dije que te calmaras.

AX se paro y vio confundido a TAK, por que estaba molesta? Que acaso el había dicho oh hecho algo Malo?. ZIM solo se reía como un demente estaba feliz había descubierto algo.

AX: TAK yo...

TAK no lo dejo terminar corrió donde El y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el SQUEEDLEPOCH. AX se inclino de dolor, pudo esquivar ese golpe pero no lo vio venir.

ZIM seguía riendo como desquiciado y no se dio cuenta que el puño de TAK venia a si a su ojo izquierdo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se le hincho el ojo y se le puso morado en un segundo, dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡POR QUE ISITES ESO TONTA!

TAK: ustedes 2 ya me tienen ¡HARTA!

TAK se cruzo de brazos y murmuro algo en voz baja.

AX: que dices TAK?

TAK: Que sus UCIS se fueron otra vez.

AX se enfureció muy rápido.

AX: Que T? ¡OTRA VEZ!

ZIM: esa tu V es muy Acosadora con GIR.

AX: tarado es ¡T! y no es ¡ACOSADORA EL ACOSADOR ES TU DEFECTO! pero ya vera.

AX y ZIM se fueron a el pasillo de la Nave buscando otra vez a sus UCIs. TAK se quedo sola con MIMI la cual había estado callada viendo todo, sabia que algo estaba cambiando en su AMA.

TAK: estoy confundida MIMI, por que odie tanto que el Tonto de AX se Apartara, no se que me pasa lo único que se que ahora odio mas a el ¡TARADO DE ZIM!

MIMI solo la vio y como siempre no dijo nada. Mientras en el pasillo de la Nave.

ZIM: OX quiero aprovechar este momento que no esta TAK para decirte algo.

AX: Que quieres ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA!

ZIM: ¡QUE! Otra vez con eso. lo que quiero decirte que esa TAK nos traicionara, que acaso no puedes ¡SENTIRLO!

AX: eres un Tarado.

ZIM: ¡ARGHHH! Que No haz notado que te Manipula, Ella te ase Débil y planea traicionarte, hasta yo lo veo. Espera?

AX: No es cierto ella jamás me traicionaría, yo confio en TAK. ¡Y NO ME ASE DEBIL!

ZIM: bueno cuando estemos en una senda por que nos haya traicionado veras que ¡ZIM TENIA LA RAZON!

AX: ¡YA CALLATE!. Que es esto?

AX había pateado una crayola roja, miro que T y GIR estaban a el final del pasillo Dibujando con muchas paginas blancas y crayolas de a colores. GIR tomaba la Manita de T y le enseñaba a Dibujar, T se miraba nerviosa y feliz con el contrato de sus manitas Metálicas.

GIR: ves a si se a se un corazón, y este es un ¡TACO!

T: interesante. gracias GIR nunca había Dibujado, los corazones son lindos.

GIR le sonrió tiernamente y se acerco mas a T.

GIR: T Quieres ser ¡Mi NOVIA!

T se sintió Nerviosa y feliz sonriendo con los ojos cerrados dijo.

T: pero GIR somos Robot y no podemos.

GIR no la dejo terminar por que rápidamente tomo su rostro con sus manitas la BESO. T no se opuso solo cerro los ojos sentía muchas emociones siendo una UCI.

ZIM se tapo la boca con Asco Y Ganas de vomitar. AX ardía en Cólera.

AX: ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEFECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUELTA A MI T!

T muy asustada abrió los ojos, intento soltarse de GIR, el cual la abrazaba tiernamente y besaba mas ignorando los gritos de AX.

T intento soltarse, pero encerio GIR no la soltaba. AX corrió donde ellos tomo a GIR con las 2 Manos del estomago, lo levanto solo así soltó a T. los ojos de AX ya no eran Negros eran como rojo Sangre. GIR solo le sonreía como si nada. T estaba Aterrada.

T: No por favor AMO no le agá nada, yo tuve la culpa.

ZIM: lo sabia tu UCI es la Defectuosa no la ¡DEL SOPRENDENTE ZIM!

AX: ¡CALLENSES! Y tu GIR o como se a que te llames, te voy a Desmantelar y quitar esa Ridícula sonrisa boba de la ¡CARA!

GIR: pero Besar es lindo, por eso tu quieres Besar a TAK.

AX se sonrojo y sus ojos comenzaron a ser Negros otra vez, cada vez odiaba mas a ese Robot. T miro sorprendida a su AMO y por fin descubrió porque había sido tan descuidado eligiendo esa poco confiable ALIADA, era por que estaba Enamorado de ella, de seguro ese Amor seria la perdición de El. GIR le sonrió mas a AX.

GIR: es mas TAK esta molesta porque no la Besaste y te apartaste como un idiota de ella.

AX: como sabes eso si no estabas hay?

GIR: No se. pero TAK cree que eres letal y lindo.

AX arrojo a GIR, sin decir nada salió corriendo como loco a la sala de controles donde estaba TAK. ZIM sin tener nada que hacer lo siguió, T ayudo a GIR a levantarse el le tomo la Manita y no se la soltó. todos llegaron a la sala de controles, TAK estaba sobándose las sienes, MIMI estaba callada a su par. TAK los vio molesta.

TAK: veo que encontraron sus UCIs, de seguro asían algo Ridículo.

AX la vio fijamente sin contestar, saco las extremidades de su pak. TAK lo vio confundida, el camino despacio donde ella a un centímetro de distancia de sus labios dijo en todo suave.

AX: lo siento.

Todos los miraban a T le preocupaba la actitud de su AMO. TAK se perdió un momento en esos ojos Negros, pero muy molesta lo empujo con fuerzas y lo señalo.

TAK: ¡YA ESTOY MUY CANSADA PARA TUS TONTERIAS AX! ¡YA DINOS DE TU IMPORTANTE PLAN!

Con eso le dejo claro que había perdido la única oportunidad de Besarla. AX vio con cólera a ZIM todo había sido su culpa.

AX: Te Odio ZIM.

ZIM: igual que TAK, gran cosa bueno di cual es tu plan.

AX: mi plan es sencillo pero impecables, los Malditos ALTOS son adictos a las Rosquillas.

ZIM: ¡ESPERA OX! ¡TU ME ROBATES ESE PLAN! ¡MANDARLES UNA CAJA DE ROSQUILLAS PASADAS! ¡TE MALDIGO POR COPIARLE A ZIM!

AX: ¡CALLATE! Eso que digites fue estúpido. mi plan es mucho mas que eso.

ZIM corrió donde AX, pero TAK lo detuvo y lo sujeto con una Mano, con la otra le tapo la boca.

TAK: ignóralo sigue, y no comiencen que ya se me acabo la paciencia con ustedes.

ZIM intentaba zafarse pero no podía. AX le sonreía a TAK, ella lo miraba con cólera.

AX: Bueno como decía a esos Idiotas le gustan las Rosquillas, mandan a pedir un camión Mensual desde COMIDROTIA, es el único vehículo que le permiten entra a lo mas profundo de la INMENSA, seles permite ir a la sala de controles a servirles las Rosquillas a esos Idiotas. a si que nosotros iremos a COMIDROTIA nos Robaremos unos uniformes de comida rápida y tal vez un disfraz del Monstro del sabor, según mis cálculos a un no sale el Camión de este Mes. bueno nos apropiamos de ese Camión, nos asemos pasar por empleados, ya dentro de la INMENSA mando a T el cuarto donde están los CEREBROS DE CONTROL y les implantara un clip que yo cree, es para resetearlos y se les borre esa ley tonta que se gobierna por Alturas y no por habilidades o capacidades, tengo planos de la INMENZA a si que T y yo la conocemos de Memoria, ya estando nosotros en la sala de controles los quitamos los disfraces y golpeamos a todos los que estén. Tu TAK pilotearas la INMENSA porque no la dejaremos a la derriba, Tu ZIM puedes ayudarme a Torturar a los ALTOS antes de Matarlos, ya estando frente a Ellos me dejare llevar por este odio y les daré una Muerte larga y tortuosa. Lo bueno que en COMIDROTIA no se fijan en los prófugos del IMPERIO, a si que no habrá problema con TAK y con migo.

TAK pensó perfecto ir a la INMENZA les avisaré a Mis ALTOS.

ZIM: ese plan es el mas Estúpido que eh oído. hay un pequeñísimo problema que soy prófugo de ese planeta y Enemigo de...

AX: Mierda ZIM, de seguro isites algo tonto. pero no importa veré como acerté pasar desapercibido. T programa las Coordenadas a COMIDROTIA. prepárese ALTOS por que en pocas horas estarán ¡MUERTOS!

**(Continuara)**

**Que pasara con ZIM estando de nuevo en COMIDROTIA, deseguro se topata con ... jajaja ya saben, y pobre AX ya ni sombra de mi Irken sereno XD bueno lo descubriremos en el cap 8 y muchas gracias a los que leen este Fic de mi OC, es un honor que lo lean. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos Lindos.**


	8. PRIMER BESO

**_Hola Lindos ^^ este es de los cap que mas me costo escribir, espero los difruten._**

**"PRIMER BESO"**

Después de un largo viaje de oír las incoherencias de ZIM y de estar vigilando a T. AX se sentía incomodo TAK no le había dirigido la palabra ni una mirada seguía muy molesta con El por la culpa de ZIM.

Por fin llegaron a COMIDROTIA aparecer la Gram COMILONA ya había terminado, AX estaciono la NAVE detrás de un letrero enorme de SHLOOGORHS el MOUSTRO DEL SABOR, era un letrero enorme nadie vería la NAVE estaría bien escondida hay.

AX: bien primero necesitamos los uniformes de comida rápida.

ZIM: bien ustedes vayan por ellos y yo me quedare cuidando la NAVE con GIR.

ZIM estaba Nervioso volteaba a ver a todas parte, TAK lo vio y le sonrió con Burla.

TAK: que sucede ZIM que acaso estas recordando algún trauma.

ZIM: que ZIM trauma ¡JAH! No me agás Reír ¡PERO LES RECUERDO QUE SOY PROFUGO! y todo por ese ¡SIZZ-LORR! Que por alguna razón piensa que soy un Zángano de servicios Alimenticios.

AX y TAK se voltearon a ver y se rieron como locos, ZIM los señalo muy molesto.

ZIM: de que se ríen que acaso tienen gusanos cerebrales, no se rían de ZIM ¡YO SOY ZIM!

AX: en cerio eres ZIM? no lo sabia si lo dices cada vez que hablas ¡TARADO!

ZIM: ¡OYE! y de que se ríen?

AX: bueno es que si eres un zángano de cocina eso explicaría por que no te comportas como un INVASOR.

AX vio a ZIM con una sonrisa burlona. ZIM molesto pensó un segundo y le desvolvió la sonrisa.

ZIM: ¡ALMENOS YO SI ME GRADUE DE LA ACADEMIA, Y USTEDES NO PATETICO!

ZIM se reía como un demente AX lo miraba enfurecido estaba dispuesto arrojarse sobre el y destrozarlo. Pero TAK se le adelanto, empujo a ZIM con fuerza asiendo que callera a el suelo bruscamente, le puso un pie encima de la cabeza estaba furiosa.

TAK: déjame recordarte que si no me gradué fue por tu culpa, y no vuelvas aducirle patético a AX.

TAK voltio a ver a AX, le regalo una sonrisa amplia con sus ojos Negros brillando como nunca, fue un segundo en el que sus miradas estuvieron conectadas. ZIM intentaba levantarse pero TAK hundía mas el pie en su cabeza. T GIR y MIMI bajaron de la NAVE, GIR se puso muy feliz.

GIR: ¡VIVA MI AMO ESTA COMIENDOSE EL SUELO!

T miro preocupada a su AMO ya llevaban varios minutos desperdiciados en ese planeta, el camión de Rosquillas se iría en unos minutos, que clase de poner Mental utilizaba ese TAK para desconcentra tanto a su calculador AMO.

T: AMO puedo decir algo.

AX la ignoro y saco las extremidades de su PAK acercándose a TAK, ella comenzaba a sonrojarse igual que el, estando muy cerca de ella le susurro.

AX: Gracias.

AX acerco un poco su rostro a el de TAK y le dio un Beso en la Mejía, lo cual hizo que los 2 se sonrojaran mas. Ella lo vio impactada pero, el le sonreía con dulzura que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

T ya estaba desesperada el tiempo se agotaba y su AMO no le prestaba atención, faltaban 20 minutos para que el camión de Rosquillas despegara. GIR se rio tiernamente y jalo a T de los bracitos, eso la puso nerviosa y tímida

GIR: tu AMO se equivoco T a si no se BESA es a si.

GIR acerco más su cuerpo y la BESO de nuevo en los labios muy tiernamente. MIMI voltio a ver las 2 escenas y eran Ridículas así que se hizo a un lado. AX dejo de ver a TAK un momento para ver a GIR abrazando y Besando a su T, eso lo enfureció.

AX: ¡T!

T se aparto rápido de GIR y se fue donde AX.

T: AMO puedo decir algo.

AX: ¡OTRA VEZ COMO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE ESE DEFECTO TE BESE! ¡CREI AVERTE DADO UNA ORDEN!

T: por favor AMO puedo decir algo.

AX: ¡NO T! ¡NO TE DARE PREMISO DE SER LA RIDICULA NOVIA DE ESE DEFECTO JAMAS!

GIR: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡DIJO QUE SIIII!

AX: YO dijo que ¡NO! Eres tan estúpido como tu AMO.

TAK: cierto el estúpido de ZIM que extraño que a estado callado. a si lo sigo pateando.

TAK quito su pie de la cabeza de ZIM como si nada, el afiliado después de tanto tiempo comiendo tierra intento levantarse torpemente, vio con ira a TAK.

ZIM: ¡ESTO LO PAGARAS TAK!

TAK: ice eso para que aprendas a no decir tonterías ZIM.

T muy desesperada grito.

T: ¡AMO NECESITO DECIR ALGO! ¡EL CAMION DE ROSQUILLAS PARTE EN 15 MINUTOS!

AX: QUE? Pero teníamos 2 horas cuando vinimos.

GIR: pero se la han pasado desperdiciando el tiempo y no sabes ¡BESAR!

AX: ¡CALLATE DEFECTO! A ver primero alguien debe cuidar la NAVE.

TAK: yo lo hago con MIMI.

ZIM: ¡NO LO ARE YO!

AX: bien creo que el zángano de cocina debe venir con migo, sabe mejor de estas cosas.

ZIM: ¡OX TE VOY ADESTRUIR!

AX: bueno debemos ir a un Restaurante de un tal SIZZ-LORR, Aparecer de hay asen los pedidos los Malditos ALTOS.

ZIM: ¡MENOS IRE ESE! ¡SIZZ-LORR ME TRATO COMO UN ESCLAVO! ¡SABEN LO TERRIBLE QUE ES DESTAPAR UN BAÑO ES HORRIBLE Y NAUSIAGUNDO!

AX: Esclavo como escapaste?

ZIM: pues ese Restaurante tiene un sistema de vioregrito de ZIM así que entre a el estomago del HOMBRE MASA, el sistema no pudo verme por todas las capas gruesas de su seboso cuerpo.

AX: perfecto tu TAK cuida la NAVE con tu UCI, y el zángano de cocina digo, ZIM vendrá con migo.

ZIM: ¡OX!

AX: necesito saber si ese HOMBRE MASA a un llega a ese Restaurante?

ZIM: ¡PUES LLEGABA TODOS LOS DIAS! ¡TODOS LOS DIAS Y SE TARDABA HORAS EN ORDENAR!

AX: como es EL.

ZIM: pues es una MASA y tiene un solo ojo y usa un uniforme verde.

AX: ¡MIERDA! hay demasiados seres aquí, será muy difícil encontrarlo.

GIR: no es ese despojadito que tiene horas parado hay viéndonos.

Todos voltearon a ver a el HOMBRE MASA los había visto todo ese tiempo muy sonriente parado hay. solo GIR lo había notado

ZIM: sucio hombre masa o istes ¡TODO!

HOMBRE MASA: si quieren robarse el camión de Rosquillas de los ALTOS, si los atrapan pueden terminar en una de las cárceles donde instalo sistemas de seguridad.

TAK: lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no nos importa, así que vas a dejar que estos 2 entren a tu estomago por las buenas oh por las malas.

TAK saco las extremidades de su PAK, apunto a El sonriente HOMBRE MASA. El Amablemente dijo.

HOMBRE MASA: pero quiero ayudarlos.

ZIM: ¡POR QUE!

HOMBRE MASA: por que me gusto el Beso en la Mejilla que ellos 2 se dieron.

AX y TAK se sonrojaron. pero el tiempo se agotaba.

AX: bien como entramos a tu Estomago?

El HOMBRE MASA tomo a AX con una mano y a ZIM con la otra y se los trago de un solo bocado. T, TAK y MIMI lo miraron impactadas. GIR muy feliz cargo a T salto a la pequeña mochila del HOMBRE MASA, el comenzó a caminar a el Restaurante de SIZZ-LORR.

Mientras en el estomago de el, AX y ZIM se sentían muy incomodos.

ZIM: OX aste a un lado ¡ZIM NECESITA ESPACIO!

ZIM intentaba apartar a AX con los brazos y los pies. AX tenia una sensación entre ira y ASCO.

AX: esto es repugnante no soporto un minuto mas, le doy unos segundos oh le abro su asqueroso estomago, ¡ZIM ESTO ES NECESARIO!

ZIM: si OX, sino ZIM extallaria al entra a el sucio Reataurante.

El HOMBRE MASA entro a el Restaurante a paso lento. GIR abrazaba a T dentro de la mochila, ella se sentía muy feliz con tenerlo tan cerca. pero debía concentrase en el plan de su AMO, saco una manita de la mochila y toco el hombro del HOMBRE MASA. eso llamo su atención.

HOMBRE MASA: Amiguitos ya llegamos.

T: lo se señor pero necesitamos que entre a la cocina, hay libere a mi AMO y a su Aliado, por favor.

HOMBRE MASA: bueno.

EL HOMBRE MASA camino muy sonriente a el mostrador, donde estaba un IRKEN que muy amablemente lo atendió como siempre.

IRKEN: Buen día que va a ordenar hoy.

HOMBRE MASA: Ah…..Bueno…..Eh….Pues…. No se creo que iré a la cocina y pensare hay.

IRKEN: lo siento eso no se les permite a los clientes.

En ese momento apareció SIZZ-LORR, cerio con esa expresión de siempre.

SIZZ-LORR: descuida el es nuestro mejor cliente porque es una MASA. puede ir a la cocina si quiere.

SIZZ-LORR Abrió una compuerta especial para que el HOMBRE MASA pudiera entrar a la cocina y pidió que lo dejaran solo, todos obedecieron porque sabían el gran aprecio que su jefe le tenia a su mejor cliente. Estando ya solo abrió su mochila, T logro salir después de que GIR la estuvo dando ese cariñoso abrazo todo ese tiempo. GIR muy sonriente dijo.

GIR: ¡T ME GUSTA ESTAR CON TIGO!

T: a mi también GIR, pero eso lo hablamos luego. ahora señor MASA como asemos para sacar a mi AMO y a su Aliado de su estomago?

AX y ZIM salieron saltando del estomago del HOMBRE MASA. ZIM con pose de victoria y AX con expresión de Asco.

ZIM: ¡VICTORIA!

AX: no te preocupes T ya a reclamos eso. y tu ZIM esto encerio era necesario?

ZIM: bueno creo que estallaría si salía del Restaurante no si entraba. pero no me lo pregúntate antes OX.

AX: ¡QUE SI LO ISE! ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE PODIAMOS ENTRA SOLO DISFRASADOS Y NO PASARIA NADA!

ZIM: si creo que si.

AX: ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO! ¡POR TU ESTUPIDES TUBE QUE ENTRA A EL ESTOMAGO DE UN MOUSTRO DE CEBO!

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! ¡QUE QUIERES QUE NOS DESCUBRAN! ¡OX DEJA DE GRITAR!

AX: ¡TU DEJA DE GRITAR CON TU VOZ IRITANTE! ¡TE REPITO ME LLAMO AX!

T: AMO por favor el tiempo se agota.

HOMBRE MASA: yo creo que deberían entra a una caja de Rosquillas que baya a el camión.

AX: tengo una mejor idea. ZIM distráelos mientras nos robamos el camión.

ZIM: ¡QUE! No lo are y tu no me das ordenes ¡OX!

AX miro con maldad y una sonrisa siniestra a ZIM ya había acabado con su poca paciencia, saco las extremidades de su pak, en un movimiento rápido envolvió a ZIM, abrió la compuerta de la cocina y arrojo con ira a ZIM frente a SIZZ-LORR.

Como un trozo de carde frente a un perro hambriento de raza Asesina, SIZZ-LORR vio a ZIM con un infinito odio. ZIM lo vio aterrado.

SIRR-LORR: ZIM.

Dijo en tono siniestro. ZIM muy nervioso dijo.

ZIM: ZIM? No te equivocas yo no soy ZIM, yo soy a….a… "MIZ" si eso soy MIZ.

SIZZ-LORR: escapaste de mi ZIM escapaste de tu exilio aquí en COMIDROTIA y de la Gram COMILONA 2 veces. pero esta vez no te dejare escapar.

SIZZ-LORR se arrojo sobre ZIM, El saco las extremidades de su pak para escapar. SIZZ-LORR lo siguió corriendo con ira, esta vez lo obligaría a pagar su condena.

Mientras que AX se asomaba por la compuerta de la cocina, viendo todo con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción.

AX: bien esa es nuestra señal. vámonos tenemos que encontrar el camión que parte en 5 minutos.

T: AMO cree que su Aliado este bien.

AX: claro Mala Hierba Nunca Muere. a ver MASA tú vienes aquí a diario sabes donde puede estar ese camión?

HOMBRE MASA: claro en la parte trasera de El Restaurante prácticamente detrás de esta pared, pero no veo la puerta para Salir.

AX golpeó la pared con sus 2 puños, hizo que se destrozara por completo.

AX: listo.

AX se asomo afuera y vio que el camión estaba hay apunto de despegar con 2 empleados del Restaurante.

AX tomo a T con una mano y corrió volteando a ver a el Amigable HOMBRE MASA, el se despedía con la mano.

AX: gracias MASA. fuiste muy útil.

HOMBRE MASA: adiós y espero te cases con la de los ojos morados.

AX siguió corriendo sonrojado, T preocupada dijo.

T: AMO pero GIR?

AX: cierto correré mas Rápido para que no nos alcance.

T: pero AMO.

AX: no me contradigas.

AX logro llegar corriendo a en camión y noqueo de un solo golpe a los 2 IRKEN que lo conducían, sentó a T la cual estaba muy triste en el asiento del conductor, les arranco los uniformes los necesitaba para la segunda parte de su plan.

AX: bien T vamos por TAK.

T: extraño a GIR.

AX: olvida a ese defecto las cosas fueron mejor así.

Se escucho un ruido entre las cajas de Rosquillas y salió GIR saltando muy feliz entre ellas. T lo vio muy feliz.

T: ¡GIR!

GIR: ¡YO ENCONTRE EL CAMION PRIMERO Y ESTUBE A QUI TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

AX: ya sabia que era muy bueno para ser cierto, como llegaste aquí en que momento si estabas con nosotros en el Restaurante? Ah olvídalo.

T condujo muy feliz el camión. ZIM corría de SIZZ-LORR por todos los locales de comida.

En otro lado estaba TAK con MIMI fuera de la NAVE, TAK tenia una mirada de culpa le había hablado a los ALTOS durante su tiempo sola, fue una llamada larga donde conto todo el plan de AX. vio con tristeza el camión de ROSQUILLAS bajar un poco donde ella.

TAK: mira MIMI hay viene AX, la primera parte de su plan salió bien como todo lo que ase. MIMI me siento terrible, pero una verdadera INVASORA jamás resiste de un plan y de una promesa a sus Lideres, yo les di mi palabra y no les fallare por segunda vez.

MIMI solo la observo calladamente. T bajo un poco el camión, AX bajo corriendo donde TAK.

AX: TAK rápido entra a la NAVE y abre la compuerta grande para que entre el camión.

Ella le desvió la mirada.

TAK: MIMI haz lo que AX dijo.

MIMI obedeció y entro a la NAVE, abrió la compuerta permitiendo que T insiera entra el camión.

AX estaba confundido y preocupado frente a TAK, porque ella estaba así como triste?

AX: que te sucede TAK alguien te molesto en estos minutos que no estuve, te juro que si es así lo destrozare, perdona por a ver tardado tanto, no vuelvo a dejarte sola tanto tiempo, prometo protegerte mejor.

TAK lo vio con movida con ojos de lo siento, porque el se preocupaba por ella si era su Verdugo, los ojos Negros de AX brillaban tanto al verla su expresión de preocupación.

Era tan TIERNO que no pudo evitar en un movimiento rápido lo jalo con las 2 manos de la camisa cerca del cuello y lo levanto con desesperación, lo acerco a su rostro uniendo sus labios asiendo nacer el primer Beso de ambos.

AX estaba impactado y completamente sonrojado, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de esa Agradable y Maravillosa sensación que provocaban los labios de TAK, lo había soñado toda su miserable vida comenzó, acariciar el rostro de TAK con sus manos mientras le correspondía el beso. TAK olvido por un segundo su traición y se dejo llevar por la entrega de los labios de AX. como podía Besar con tanta entrega y ternura un ser Rencoroso como el, fuera lo que fuera le gusto el sabor de sus labios, sintió una felicidad inimaginable. AX se aparto unos centímetros del rostro de TAK para decirle.

AX: TE AMO.

TAK lo vio con tristeza y remordimiento, AX le sonreía con dulzura.

En eso llego ZIM corriendo con las extremidades de su pak, se tropezó con ellos. todos cayeron fuertemente a el suelo.

AX: ZIM tarado que bien que llegaste tarde para arruinar todo como siempre, porque si no te Mataría.

ZIM: ¡CALLATE OX! ¡HAY VIENE SIZZ-LORR Y ESTA FURIOSO!

A lo lejos se escuchaba a SIZZ-LORR gritando con odio El nombre de ZIM.

ZIM estaba aterrado, tomo a AX con una mano y a TAK con la otra, y como si fueran cualquier cosa lo arrojo dentro de la NAVE, el entro y serraba la compuerta.

ZIM: ¡RAPIDO "V" DESPEGA LA NAVE!

T: disculpe me llamo T.

ZIM: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TE ORDENO DESPEGAR LA NAVE!

AX: ¡NO LE DES ORDENES A "MI" UCI TARADO!

ZIM: solo despeguen SIZZ-LORR viene en ¡CAMINO!

AX: así Gram cosa. T despega la NAVE.

T obedeció y despego, la NAVE se elevo muy rápido con la Maxima-velosidad activada.

Dejando a un SIZZ-LOOR Gritando con ira ¡TE ODIO ZIM TE ODIO!

AX estaba feliz todo fue un éxito y el camión de Rosquillas estaba en su poder, además a un sentía el sabor de los labios de TAK en los suyos.

ZIM se tranquiliso y se sentó en su asiento. TAK con sentimientos encontrados hizo lo mismo. T y MIMI piloteaban la NAVE. GIR se comía todas las Rosquillas del camión. AX se sentó y se puso el cinturón.

AX: bien según mis cálculos llegaremos a la INMENZA en 5 minutos, tenemos que ponernos los uniformes de comida Rápida por que ahora comienza la fase 2 de mi plan.

**(Continuara)**

**Interesante Beso n.n espero les haya gustado, pero TAK le hablo a los ALTOS Q..Q eso es preocupante, bueno leeremos que pasa en el proximo cap XD cuidense lindos.**

**Nos vemos.**


	9. TRAICIÓN

_Hola Lindos, les traigo el cap 9 En este cap aparese la escena de la imagen que tengo de portada del Fic ^^ esa donde AX esta con el uniforme de comedida rapida y se miran los ojos de ZIM en la parte del delantal XD es que estan compartiendo el uniforme, la idea fue por un cap de DRAGON BALL Z _

_(creditos a BRI PERDOMO mi Amada Batman que me regalo ese dibujo por este cap (=^•^=) TE HAMO con H mi Batman) bueno pasemos a el cap._

**"TRAICION"**

AX entro a el camión de Rosquillas y saco los 2 uniformes de comida rápida.

AX: bien tenemos que cambiarnos llegaremos en 5 minutos a la Inmensa.

ZIM: odio esos estúpidos uniformes de zángano de cocina.

AX: ZIM solo ahí 2 a si que tu tendrás que disfrazarte del moustro del sabor.

ZIM: ¡QUE! ¡NO ME NIEGO TIENE ACEITE HIRVIENDO!

AX: que bien lo conoces, de seguro lo usaste antes.

AX le sonrió con burla a ZIM, el lo miro molesto y con las 2 manos le jalo un uniforme de las manos de AX.

AX lo vio con cólera arrojo el otro uniforme y con las 2 manos le jalo el que le había quitado ZIM.

ZIM: ¡SUELTALO OX LO USARE YO! ¡NO TU!

AX: tu suéltalo ¡MALDITO! te dije que tu serás SHLOOGORGHS el moustro del sabor.

ZIM: ¡NUNCA!

Los 2 seguían jalando el uniforme, estaba apunto de romperse. TAK los miro con tristeza que esas cosas entre los 3 acabarían, pero se paro seria de su asiento, se acerco a ellos y con una mano les quito el uniforme de la discordia.

TAK: a ver par de tontos dejen de actuar como SMEET por un mugriento uniforme.

ZIM: ¡PERO ES MI UNIFORME!

AX: como que tuyo? yo fui el que lo consiguió mientras que tu jugabas con tu Patrón.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES!

T, MIMI, GIR solo los miraban. Era un milagro que sus Amos hubieran viajado tanto tiempo sin Matarse.

TAK: los 2 lo usaran y listo, Tu AX usaras los lentes y el ridículo sombrero y tu ZIM con lo demás.

AX: de que hablas TAK?

TAK: que los 2 usaran el mismo uniforme, tu AX te subirás en los hombros de ZIM y tu tonto caminaras.

ZIM: ¡QUE! No, porque el debe subirse a mis hombros si ¡YO SOY ZIM! Que sea al revés, yo me subo en sus estúpidos hombros.

TAK: el del plan es El debe ir en la ¡cabeza!

AX: meda igual. T quiero hablar con tigo.

T: si AMO.

T se cuadro como un soldado y salió con AX a el pasio de la Nave. mientras que ZIM y TAK se quedaron discutiendo.

TAK: te pondrás este uniforme y dejaras que AX se suba a tus hombros cooperaras o te obligare ¡A SERLO!

ZIM: ¡NUNCA! y que vas hacer TAK. ZIM no te teme ni a Ti ni a el ¡ESTUPIDO DE OX!

TAK: como le digites a AX?

ZIM: ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡POR QUE ESO ES, ESTAN ESTUPIDO QUE CREE EN TI POBRE ESTUPIDO!

TAK: deja de ¡INSULTAR A AX!

TAK se arrojo sobre ZIM Enfurecida comenzó a glopiarlo y ponerle el uniforme a la fuerza, el gritaba como un desquiciado, MIMI siguo piloteando la Nave y GIR miraba la escena comiendo Rosquillas del camión.

* * *

En el pasio AX sonreía al escuchar los gritos de ZIM, de seguro TAK le estaba provocando mucho dolor quería ver la escena pero necesitaba hablar con T.

AX: T todavía tienes el chip que te implanté para los cerebros de control.

T: si AMO lo eh cuidado muy bien.

T miraba muy sonriente a AX, el la vio pensativo.

AX: T por que me sonríes a si?

T: es que AMO usted antes medaba las ordenes con gestos. yo aprendí a leer sus ojos y entra a sus pensamientos, pero cuando...

T bajo la mirada triste un segundo.

T: cuando TAK su aliada que AMA apareció usted comenzó hablar y a un que oírlo hablarme es un Deleite, esa TAK...

T miro a AX preocupada.

AX: no te agrada TAK?

T: no es eso AMO, pero no confió en ella ni en su callada UCI.

AX puso sus manos en los hombros de T. Ella sorprendida por un gesto Amable de su AMO, lo vio con miedo sabia lo insolente que había sido en juzgar a la Aliada de su AMO, la mirada fijamente.

AX: T gracias por preocuparte por mi. pero yo confió plenamente en ella, y sabes tu nombre es T por ser la primera letra de el nombre de TAK.

T: mi nombre es un tributo a el de ella?

AX: si T. ya no te preocupes te necesito concentrada ya que estarás sola donde los cerebros de control.

T: si AMO prometo hacer todo como me lo ordeno.

AX: bien T, se que lo harás confió en Ti

AX le sonrió. T se quedo impactada jamás su AMO le había sonreído, se sintió mas feliz que jamás en su Robotica existencia.

* * *

Despues de eso volvieron a donde ZIM y TAK. TAK ya tenia vestido a ZIM con el uniforme de zángano de cocina y ella también se había puesto el suyo, AX comenzó a Reírse de ZIM.

AX: jajaja no lo negare te queda perfecto.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡DEJA DE REIRTE DE ZIM!

TAK: ya basta AX ponte los lentes y el ridículo sombrero, súbete a los hombros del Tarado.

TAK le dio los lentes y el ridículo sombrero a AX, el los tomo muy sonriente y se lo puso viendo a TAK.

ZIM: ¡TONTO POR QUE NO TE NIEGAS!

AX: por que a diferencia tuya yo no soy tonto ya vi tus golpes. mas te vale no tropezarte.

ZIM: ¡PERO NO VERE NADA!

TAK: nos hemos tardado tanto en solo ponernos unos ¡MUGRIENTOS UNIFORMES!

Los nervios de TAK estaban muy sensibles, tomo a AX con las 2 manos y lo puso en los hombros de ZIM, les hizo 2 agujeros a el uniforme para que ZIM pudiera ver, acomodo el uniforme para que parecieran un solo Irken con el.

TAK: bien hasta se miran Altos.

AX y ZIM la vieron con mirada amenazante.

TAK: que acaso solo ustedes pueden decir tonterías?

T: AMO llegamos.

AX: bien todos suban a el camión de Rosquillas y no olviden el plan actúen natural. ZIM camina.

ZIM camino torpemente sin poder ver bien por los agujeros del uniforme, todos entraron a el camión.

* * *

TAK lo despego asiendo que salieran de la enorme Nave y llegaron a una compuerta especial donde los recibió un soldado que los dejo entra sin hacer preguntas "El camión de Rosquillas es el único vehículo que sele permite entra a lo mas profundo de la Inmensa". lograron llegar y bajaron.

AX: bien esto esta raro. no debería abre vigilancia? esto esta desierto.

TAK estaba muy nerviosa.

TAK: ya cállate ¡AX! Solo somos de comida Rápida no tienen que vigilarnos.

AX: TAK estas bien?

TAK: si, si, si ¡LO ESTOY YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI!

AX: TAK.

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! ¡LES RECUERDO A QUE VENIMOS! terminemos con esto, ya quiero terminar con esta ridícula situación con OX en mis hombros.

AX: así y yo me siento feliz a si Tarado, pero es cierto debemos apurarnos. T debes irte no lo olvides el cuarto de cerebros de control.

T: si AMO.

T se cuadro como un soldado sin darse cuenta que GIR la seguía.

Todos caminaron a paso rápido a la sala de controles, la puerta principal se abrió automáticamente, que sospechoso, pero aparecer ese trato tenían los encargados de llevar las Rosquillas. AX miro con sus ojos brillando y sonrisa Sádica la puerta abierta, por fin la hora de la sangre había llegado.

* * *

T llego a la sala de los cerebros de control, la cual estaba desierta, saco el chip de su cabeza iba a implantarlo cuando algo la abrazo por la espalda, eso la aterro pero se calmo al escuchar.

GIR: T te quiero.

T: GIR me asustaste, yo también te Quiero.

GIR: te casaras con migo.

T: GIR … debo poner el chip.

GIR le quito el chip, lo guardo en su cabeza.

T: GIR no es un juego, devuélvelo.

GIR: te lo daré si medas un ¡BESITO!

T voltio a ver a GIR, el cual le sonreía tiernamente con su lengüita de lado. T le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, ahora ella quería besarlo que no fuera un beso robado como los otros. estaba apunto de acerlo cuando una descarga eléctrica ataco a GIR asiéndolo caer inconsciente ante los pies de T, ella lo vio con terror.

T: ¡GIR!

en un movimiento rápido una pequeña cárcel la atrapo, estaba tan impactada por lo de GIR que no puso oposición.

* * *

En la sala de controles.

AX se arranco el uniforme de comida rápida, salto de los hombros de ZIM en medio de la sala de controles, gritando.

AX: ¡MALDITOS ALTOS TENEMOS ALGO PENDIENTE!

ZIM entro después arrancándose lo que le queda del uniforme de comida rápida.

ZIM: ¡HOY PAGARAN POR NO HABRELE DADO A ZIM EL MONO ROBOT!

AX y ZIM miraron sorprendidos que la sala de controles estaba completamente bacía, sintieron sin previo aviso una dolorosa descarga eléctrica en sus Paks, cayeron dolorosamente a el suelo. muchos soldados Armados los rodiaron, sin dejar de darles descargas eléctricas a sus paks para que no intentaran levantarse. uno de los soldados decía en voz alta.

SOLDADO: ZIM IRKEN por ayudar a un prófugo en un complot contra los ALTOS, serás sentenciado a que tu Pak será desactivado. AX IRKEN por insultar a nuestros GLORIOSOS ALTOS, hacer masacre imedia en muchos planetas conquistados, atacar soldados y destrozar gran parte de la Inmensa. quedas arrestado a decisión de lo que los Gloriosos ALTOS decidan hacer contigo.

2 soldados los levantaron bruscamente del suelo, los esposaron de pies y manos. AX miro a TAK la cual lo miraba triste desde la puerta, detrás de ella aparecieron los ALTOS, les pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

ROJO: Excelente trabajo soldada.

PURPURA: AX veo que no haz crecido nada.

LOS ALTOS vieron a AX con mirada de superioridad, ZIM con esfuerzo y cólera le susurro con voz cansada.

ZIM: OX tonto, ZIM te lo dijo.

AX vio a TAK con ojos tristes, era obvio que ella lo "TRAICIONO" quien sabe de donde saco fuerzas para verla con odio y gritarle.

AX: ¡TE ODIO TAK! ¡TE ODIO! ¡COMO JAMAS EH ODIADO! ¡ESTO LO PAGARAS CON SANGRE!

AX comenzó a destrozar las esposas de sus pies y manos, todos los miraron impactados como podía tener fuerzas después de esas descargas? estaba apunto de terminar de destrozarlas cuando 5 soldados le dieron una sobre dócil de descargas a un nivel 30 veces mas elevado del que seles castigaba a los esclavos, su Pak estaba destrozándose. TAK muy preocupada vio a sus ALTOS.

TAK: mis ALTOS porfavor tengan piedad, su Pak no soportara, tanto esto es demasiado.

ROJO: Soldada el es un criminal no merece piedad alguna.

PURPURA: a demás las luces que se ven con esas descargas en su Pak son muy Bonitas.

AX casi desmayado miro a TAK junto a sus Enemigos, grabo en su mente que ella era su Enemiga mas grande, sintió como el AMOR que sentía por ella se convertía en odio mas negro que sus ojos.

Los soldados metieron a ZIM inconsciente y a AX en una pequeña prisión, se los llevaron a las celdas de maxima seguridad.

AX vio que otros soldados llevab GIR apagado en otra pequeña prisión. T vio a AX y se preocupo por el estaba casi muerto de su AMO, comenzó a gritar desesperada.

T: ¡AMO! ¡QUE LE HAN HECHO! ¡AMO!

AX no podía responderle ni moverse solo, sintió como sus ojos Negros se cerraban.

* * *

LOS ALTOS ordenaron que se insiera una Reunión con todos los soldados de la ARMADA, estaba lista en minutos.

LOS GLORIOSOS ALTOS anunciaron que habría una celebración por la captura del mayor prófugo del Imperio y por la desactivación del fastidioso de ZIM.

Pidieron aplausos para la causante de ese logro, todos los presentes aplaudieron y gritaron como locos " TAK ES LA LEY".

TAK entro mirando triste el suelo, junto a MIMI.

ROJO: ¡DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO EL INVASOR ZIM ARUINADO PLANES DEL IMPERIO, PERO SOLO A LA INVASORA TAK SELE OCURRIO ASERLO COSPIRAR CONTRA EL, MOTIVOS DE SOBRA PARA DESACTIVAR SU PAK!

Se escucharon muchos aplausos.

PURPURA: ¡SOLO UN SOLDADO COMPLETAMENTE DIMINUTO Y FEO SE ATREVIO ARECHASAR UN HONORABLE PUESTO DE BUFON Y SE ATREVIO A INSULTARNOS, EL PROFUGO AX ESTA ENCARCELADO!

Todos los IRKEN presentes se quedaron callados y impactados, quien pudo ser tan fuerte de habre atrapado a la peor amenaza del Imperio?

ROJO: ¡TODO GRACIAS A LA SOLDADA TAK!

Todos los IRKEN aplaudieron. TAK no levantaba la mirada, solo pesaba en AX viéndola con odio y sufriendo las dolorosas descargas.

ROJO: ¡POR ENTREGARNOS A ZIM TE NONBRAMOS SOLDADA OFICIAL DEL IMPERIO!

TAK solo los vio con mirada triste.

PURPURA: ¡Y POR ENTREGARNOS A AX TEN LA RESCOMPENSA ESPECIAL "UN TAZON DE NACHOS"!

TAK: Que? Eso vale la cabeza de AX?

PURPURA: Claro no olvides que es un IRKEN "DIMINUTO"

PURPURA le entrego el Tazón de Nachos a TAK, mientras toda la multitud aplaudía.

TAK tomo el Tazón y voltio a ver a MIMI triste, MIMI la vio pensativa no se supone que su Ama debería estar feliz?

TAK: MIMI que eh hecho.

2 lágrimas nacieron de los hermosos ojos de TAK y cayeron en el Tazón de Nachos.

**(Continuara)**

**Ok esto ya se puso feo, TAK traiciono la confianza de AX y peor a un ahora el la odia, cosa que todos notamos que el chico es un gran Rencoroso. leeremos que pasa en el proximo cap. seria un gran honor para esta simple humana que dejaran sus comentarios ^^.**

**Quiero recomendarles de nuevo el Fic "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" de mi Talentoso colega "OBSERVADOR DAAM" ese fic es una obra Maestra de Accion y narracion.**

**Bueno un saludo Lindos y Nos vemos.**


	10. AGRIDULCE

_Hola Lindos, llegamos a el cap 10, espero les agrade. y muchas gracias por leerlo ^^._

**"AGRIDULCE"**

Era una sensación extraña, una debilidad completa, no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. por un segundo quiso quedarse a si, pero algo un sentimiento Acido lo hizo obligarse así mismo abrí los ojos, observo rápidamente a su alrededor vio que estaba en una celda de Máxima Seguridad, sintió su Pak casi destrozado y recordó el sin numero de Descargas que recibió, se lleno de cólera en pensar en TAK junto a los ALTOS en recordar su traición,

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, pero no se quejo solo voltio a ver quien se lo había dado.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡TONTO ZIM TE LO DIJO! !ESTAMOS PRISIONEROS EN UNA CELDA!

AX: cállate ZIM.

AX estaba muy débil, pero intentaba parecer sereno para no demostrarlo.

ZIM: ¡NO ME CALLO! ¡TE DIJE QUE TAK NOS TRAICIONARIA Y LO HIZO!

AX intentaba mantenerse de pie pero le era muy difícil, ZIM lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió.

ZIM: ¡Y AHORA QUE OX! ¡BAN ADESACTIVAR EL PAK DE ZIM, Y TODO POR TU COCHINA CULPA!

AX tenia la mirada bacía solo se preguntaba, POR QUE?, por que TAK?, como pudo ser tan tonto de confiar en Ella.

ZIM: Todo era perfecto ZIM con su preciosa Misión en la asquerosa bola de tierra y llegaste ¡TU OX ARUINAR TODO CON LA TRAIDORA DE TAK!

ZIM miraba con cólera a AX, lo culpaba de todo, le dio un fuerte golpe a AX en la cara, el cual fingió no sentir no quería demostrarle a ZIM que no tenia fuerzas para responderle, ZIM le dio otro golpe.

ZIM: ¡OX QUE NO OYES A ZIM! ¡SOMOS PRICIONEROS POR TU CULPA DI ALGO!

ZIM sacudió a AX y lo arrojo a el suelo, a AX ya no le importaba nada.

ZIM: ¡OX SOLO ERES UN SER INSINIFICANTE PARA ZIM! lo peor es ¡GIR QUE HABRAN HECHO CON EL!

AX raciono y se levanto torpemente del suelo pensando en quien le arbitrio varias veces que eso pasaría y no quiso escucharla.

AX: T.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí estaban T y GIR en una pequeña cárcel. T con sus manitas temblando reparaba a GIR, por fin logro termonar. GIR despertó y vio a T le sonrió tiernamente con su lengüita de lado y sus ojos Azules.

GIR: ¡T!

T le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

GIR: que te pasa?

Le pregunto en todo dulce al ver como T se abrazaba a si misma y se sentaba, sus ojos Rojos decían preocupación y tristeza, GIR se sentó a su lado y le dijo en tono dulce.

GIR: Estas triste?

T lo miro parecía que Ella estaba a punto de explotar.

T: ¡MI AMO GIR! que le asieron? Mi AMO No es así jamás lo había visto a si tan...tan De..b..il, tan lastimado. Todo por esa tal TAK y su callada UCI se que ella nos traiciono, se lo abreti a mi AMO y el no me escucho.

GIR: pero TAK lo Ama.

T: claro que no, traiciono a mi AMO solo lo uso.

GIR: EL Amor es más fuerte que todo, como la pizza.

T miro a GIR el cerraba los ojos tiernamente pensando en pizza.

T: GIR estas consiente que nuestros AMOS están prisioneros, No te preocupa que algo horrible le pueda estar pasando a tu AMO?

GIR muy sonriente dijo.

GIR: No.

* * *

Lejos de ahí en la sala de controles. TAK hablaba con los ALTOS.

ROJO: Bueno TAK ahora que eres una Invasora oficial debes de servir a el Imperio.

PURPURA: y por entregarnos a AX y ZIM te dejaremos elegir que planeta quieres conquistar.

TAK solo pensaba en AX diciéndole que la odiaba, MIMI estaba junto a ella viéndola curiosamente. TAK levanto la mirada y vio a sus ALTOS.

TAK: Mis ALTOS puedo preguntar que pasara con los prisioneros?

ROJO: a ZIM se le desactivara el Pak, por desgracia por habre sido un Invasor debemos darle 10 dias mas de vida antes de aserlo, son Reclas de protocolo.

PURPURA: y AX, bueno seria muy aburrido si le asemos lo mismo, asi que AX sera lo que siempre tubo que habré sido.

TAK: un Invasor?

ROJO Y PURPURA se voltearon a ver y se rieron a carcajadas.

ROJO: Buena esa Invasora.

PURPURA: claro que no será nuestro ¡BUFON!

TAK: ¡QUE!

TAK sintió que caía en un agujero Negro. a que Destino triste y humillante había condenado a AX.

TAK: ¡PERO MIS ALTOS!

ROJO: Soldada retírese. tenemos algo importante que hacer.

TAK quería gritar lo perfecto que era AX peliando, que seria un gran soldado el mejor Invasor que tendría la ARMADA. pero callo, No quería ser insolente con los ALTOS que tanto respectaba. salió de ahí junto a MIMI, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados y una enorme Necesidad de ver a AX.

* * *

Mientras en la celda de Máxima Seguridad

ZIM: ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI! ¡TENGO QUE IR POR GIR! ¡NO DEJARE QUE DESACTIVEN EL PAK DE ZIM!

AX ignoraba a ZIM, pensaba solo en T.

AX: debe estar asustada.

ZIM: ¡YA CALLATE OX!

ZIM iba agolpear de nuevo a AX, pero AX saco fuerzas pensando en T y le dio un fuerte golpe a ZIM en la frente, eso lo Noqueo.

AX: perfecto ya no soportaba sus grito. ahora debo pensar como salir de aquí, T me necesita además TAK...

AX pensó en TAK con odio, que aria cuando la tuviera enfrente?

Se abrió la puerta de la celda, los ALTOS entraron con unas lanzas de Descargas eléctricas que le dieron los guardias. AX los vio con Odio, le costaba mantenerse de pie pero se mantuvo firme viéndolos por el odio.

ROJO: Hola AX, por fin estamos solos.

PURPURA: Enserio como puedes existir siendo tan Diminuto y ser Irken?

AX: y como pueden un pak de Idiotas ser los lideres de la Raza mas poderosa del universo? Ustedes 2 dan Asco.

ROJO: Que insolente continuas siéndolo.

PURPURA: Te venimos a Informar que ya eres nuestro ¡BUFON PERSONAL! felicidades.

AX No tenia fuerzas pero el odio por ese par lo hizo sacar las extremidades de su Pak elevándose a la misma Altura que Ellos y dándoles una patada en la cara a ambos, tubo que guardar rápido sus extremidades, estaba muy cansado por ese esfuerzo. pero tenia una sonrisa de cinismo al ver como los ALTOS se sobaban muy molesto la cara.

AX: Perdonen mis ALTOS no los había saludado como se debe.

Los ALTOS tomaron las lanzas Eléctricas y le dieron dolorosas y fuertes Descargas a el ya casi destrozado Pak de AX, El no pudo moverse ya no tenia fuerzas de esquivar nada, callo a el suelo recibiendo un sin numero de dolorosas Descargas, pero no gritaría solo apretó sus ojos llenándose de Odio mientras que su cuerpo se debilitaba mas.

ROJO: debes aprender a respectar a tus ALTOS.

PURPURA: te aremos en un BUFON fiel.

Los ALTOS le siguieron dando fuertes y dolorosas descargas a su Pak mientras se burlaban, después de muchas AX quedo inconsciente.

Los ALTOS salieron de ahí complacidos por ver a el Irken mas insolente a Merced de Ellos.

ZIM despertó y vio a AX con su Pak echando chispas.

ZIM: OX que te paso? ZIM te esta hablando.

ZIM lo medio patio para que racionará, AX abrió los ojos con pesadez y se levanto despacio.

ZIM: como puedes levantarte tu Pak esta destruido?

AX: ya llevo mucho tiempo tirado no seguiré siendo la estúpida victima, eso no me queda.

ZIM vio confundido a AX, su semblante era cansado y su Pak destrozado, pero no bajaba la mirada y tenia la expresión de odio de siempre.

ZIM: OX por que eres prófugo del Imperio?

AX: que te importa ZIM.

ZIM: ¡OYE! ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOY PRICIONERO POR SER TU ALIADO OX! ¡ASI QUE MINIMO DILE A ZIM QUE ESTUPIDES ISITES!

AX: Bueno pero ¡NO GRITES! me irita tu voz.

AX no soporto mas estar de pie y se sentó bruscamente, ZIM también lo hizo todavía le dolía el golpe que le dio AX.

AX: soy prófugo por que fui el mas sobresaliente en la ACADEMIA y los Malditos ALTOS NO me dejaron graduarme por mi baja Estatura, yo los Insulte Gritándole " Grandísimos Tontos" por que se Rieron de mi. Resumido.

ZIM: baja Estatura? Eres mas bajo que ZIM?

AX: No me digas que eres tan ¡IDIOTA! que no lo habías Notado.

ZIM: Si, ¡ESPERA! ¡SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

ZIM se paro y miro con Maldad y pose de victoria a AX.

ZIM: Sabes que are ahora OX.

AX: algo Estúpido de seguro.

ZIM: ¡NO! ¡ME PARARE A LA PAR TUYA TODO EL TIEMPO PARA QUE TODOS VEAN QUE ZIM ES MAS ALTO!

AX vio serio a ZIM, como podía ser tan Estúpido? se medio rio, se paro débilmente uso toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le dio una fuerte y dolorosa patada a ZIM en el SQUEEDLEESPOCH. ZIM grito callendo bruscamente en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

AX: ¡TARADO! me lo debías por haberme golpeado antes y ser tan Idiota. pero somos Aliados, ahora tenemos otro Enemigo en común... TAK.

* * *

Pasaron 6 días. A diario los ALTOS llegaban a la celda a darles torturas con toques Eléctricos en sus Paks, todo era 20 veces mas fuerte para AX por que el No perdía oportunidad para insultarlos, no podía Movilizar su cuerpo por tantas descargas en su Pak pero aprovechaba cuando los tenia cerca para Escupirles en la cara, eso los enfurecía mas y por eso las torturas con las Descargas eran a un nivel mas fuerte y dolorosas.

Por otra parte TAK ya había elegido que planeta conquistar, el mas complicado y lejano, quería olvidar todo trabajando como toda una Invasora Oficial. pero no podía dejar de pensar en "AX" en sus ojos Negros viéndola con Odio.

A como pudo se encabullo a las celdas de Máxima Seguridad, dejo a MIMI vigilando, y robo los códigos para abrí la compuerta, entro y vio a AX y ZIM desmayados.

TAK corrió desesperada donde AX, se incoó a su lado viendo como estaba su cuerpo completamente Golpeado y su Pak echando chispas destrozado, tenia heridas grabes por todas partes. AX no había recibido solo torturas con descargas había sufrido todo tipo de palizas su Rostro había sido golpeado y pateado demasiado.

TAK recordó la vez que Ella estaba así de lastimada y AX la había sanado y salvado, puso sus Manos en el Rostro de AX y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, viendo ese Rostro demacrado, sintió el mayor remordimiento como pudo ser tan tonta de ser fiel a ese par capas de hacer algo así, por fin entendió que eran injustos y tontos que no merecían ser los lideres del Imperio y que eso de la Altura era Ridículo, siguió viendo a AX inconsciente.

TAK: AX que te han hecho, te han lastimado tanto y... por mi culpa.

TAK seguía llorando, sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de AX.

TAK: AX por favor...

TAK se seco las lagrimas pensando debo sacarlo de aquí pero como? TAK acaricio los Labios de AX con una de sus Manos.

TAK: AX tus labios están destrozados por que AX? Por que tus labios...

TAK se inclino a Besar esos destrozados labios, sabían a sangre y al mismo tiempo a un sabor agridulce que le gustaba, acaricio el destrozado rostro de AX con las 2 Manos, mientras lo seguía Besando perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que AX la Asia sentir, olvidando las condiciones en las que AX estaba y que estaban en una celda.

AX abrió los ojos lentamente, por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando a si que se dejo llevar por ese Beso correspondiéndolo. pero Raciono, débilmente en pujo con odio a TAK apartándola un poco de El.

AX: ¡TAK QUE DIABLOS ASIAS!

TAK se sonrojo.

TAK: a... pues...yo..a vengo a sacarte de aquí, si eso a sacarte de aquí.

AX la vio con Rabia.

AX: Me crees tan Tonto como para creerte ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! ¡TU ME TRAICIONATES!

AX intento pararse pero termino cayendo bruscamente a el suelo estaba muy débil para estar de pie, TAK lo cargo fácilmente.

TAK: No hagas tonterías AX, estas muy débil debo sacarte de aquí.

AX: ¡MAS TE VALE SOLTARME OH TE ARRANCARE TU UNICO ORGANO!

AX la miraba con un Odio indescriptible, pero mas se odiaba asimismo por no poder hacer nada y sentirse tan bien en los brazos de su verdugo. TAK lo vio con ojos arrepentidos.

TAK: AX lo siento.

TAK se inclino y lo volvió a Besar Tiernamente, AX no pudo evitar corresponder a ese Beso. pero TAK sabia a traición Raciono, se aparto bruscamente con cólera de Ella. no tenia fuerzas de hacer nada pero su odio lo hizo estar de pie frente a TAK, con sonrisa Sádica y ojos poseídos rojos parecía que le sangraban.

AX: ¡TE MATARE TAK! ¡SUSPLICA POR TU TRAIDORA VIDA!

TAK sintió un escalofrió, había visto a AX Enojado pero ahora estaba enfurecido su expresión decía sangre, Ella lo vio decidida.

TAK: si quieres Matarme hazlo AX. no me asusta la idea y se que lo merezco, pero jamás suplicaría por mi vida tu lo sabes.

TAK lo miro de manera Altanera Retándolo. AX solo la vio con Rabia, sin importar como la odiara era TAK la IRKEN Altarera que tanto Amaba.

TAK: AX debemos irnos ahí que sanar tus heridas.

AX: No necesito que me ayudes, ya te dije que no soy tan Tonto de volver a creerte, tu la Invasora Oficial Ayudar a un prófugo? si claro.

TAK: pero lo are renunciare a mi futuro como Invasora.

AX la vio incrédulo y dijo en tono sarcástico.

AX: y por que aria eso "La gran Invasora TAK"

TAK: por que ... por que... yo...

AX: Tu que?

TAK lo vio molesta, y harta de la situación.

TAK: ¡AX GRANDICIMO GENIO! ¡A UN NO LO NOTAS!

AX: Que?

TAK se acerco despacio a el, con mirada firme.

TAK: Que TE AMO.

**(Continuara)**

**Que lindo nwn solo espero no sea muy tarde. bueno quiero aprobechar para recomendarles un Fic de una Amiga "INOCENCIA PERDIDA" de DISTROYER pero aviso que es un DAKR, jajaja linda esta anti-Yaoi a un se sigue riendo con lo de KEEF xD eres malvada.**

**Tambien les recuerdo leer "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" de mi querido colega "OBSERVADOR DAAM" bella obra maestra. **

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap lindos.**


	11. POR FAVOR CREEME

_Hola Lindos, queria agradeserles a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo de leer hasta este cap 11 encerio muchas gracias, y seria inmensamente feliz que me dieran sus opiniones ^^ bueno pasemos a el Cap._

**"POR FAVOR CREEME"**

AX vio impactado a TAK jamás se imagino que Ella le dijera esas 2 palabras.

AX: Que digites?

TAK apretó sus puños acercándose a AX, sus ojos Morados brillaban y comenzaba a sonrojarse. El la miraba volviendo a pensar que Alucinaba.

TAK: Que Te Amo AX, que me Enamore de Ti

AX: Desde cuando?

TAK: No lo se quizás desde la pelea en el planeta BLACK, por que vi con mis propios ojos de lo que eras capaz.

TAK se sonrojaba mas, AX la miraba entre pensativo y impactado.

TAK: oh quizás cuando me digites que no peliarías con migo estando lastimada oh serias un Cobarde, recuerdas cuando me Recatates en PETUR.

TAK continuo sonrojándose acercándose despacio a AX, El solo la miraba olvidando lo herido, golpeado, lastimado que estaba, estaba ido viendo a TAK acercándose despacio a El.

TAK: oh quizás fue cuando te conté mi historia en tu Nave y te acercaste a mi con tus ojos Negros conmovido intentaste… intentaste Besarme por primera vez.

TAK se inclino, estaba perdiéndose viendo los penetrantes ojos Negros de AX, Quería Besarlo y volver a sentir ese Mar de sensaciones que había descubierto que los Labios de AX la asían sentir ese sabor Agridulce. AX miro el Bello Rostro de TAK a un centímetro del el golpeado y herido de El, se perdió en esos ojos Morados que brillaban tanto por El.

TAK acerco sus Labios a los de AX, uniéndolos de nuevo en un Beso suave y despacio que duro un minuto, AX lo correspondió, pero después de ese largo minuto, Recordó en que condiciones estaba y en una celda por una Maldita traición. Aparto bruscamente a TAK de El y saco una extremida de su destrozado Pak, envolvió a TAK, la apretó con fuerza.

TAK se quejo con dolor, AX la acerco a el y la vio con sus ojos Negros llenos de furia.

AX: Si me crees tan Tonto de creer en Ti 2 veces te Equivocas, crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que ases Maldita ¡TRAIDORA! los ALTOS te mandaron para burlarse mas de Mi.

TAK intentaba soltarse pero no podía, como AX en su estado medio Muerto tenia tanta fuerza?

AX la envolvió con otra extremida de su destrozado Pak, la apretó con mas fuerza, TAK se quejaba era mucho dolor.

AX: Estoy harto de sus burlas, de sus torturas, de los Malditos de tus Lideres. Y Tu TAK que te prestas a sus juegos, bien pero cometieron un grave error en mandarte aquí sola, por que si piensan que No te Matare están muy equivocados TAK.

TAK pataleaba, luchaba por soltarse, pero AX en su estado herido, golpeado, cansado, con su pak destrozado echando chispas, tenia mucha fuerza pero no era de su cuerpo ni de su Pak, sino fuerza por el Odio que sentía por la Traición de TAK, era el ODIO el que estaba Actuando.

TAK dejo de intentar soltarse, lucho por tragarse el Dolor que sentía por el fuerte agarre de las Extremidades del Pak de AX, lo vio sonriéndole con sus ojos morados brillando, dijo con dificulta.

TAK: a un en tu Estado... tienes tanta... fuerza?

AX la vio con mas odio, por que le sonreía pensó que era en burla.

TAK: tenias que ser AX… enserio Te AMO pero ahora… mas que antes.

AX sintió que esas palabras eran Mentiras, pero Odiándose a si mismo la soltó con cuidado. No podía seguir tratándola así por que a pesar de todo para su desgracia a un la AMABA.

AX: ya lárgate de aquí TAK, ya tus Gloriosos ALTOS se rieron bastante por tanto Drama.

TAK: de que hablas AX?

AX: No finjas se que nos están viendo y por eso Actúas así, solo para burlarse de mi Otra vez.

TAK: AX nadie nos esta viendo, No estoy fingiendo, ya No me importa la ARMADA, ser una Invasora oficial, ya no le soy fiel a los ALTOS, se que me equivoque y no me alcanzara mi Existencia para que me perdones, verte en este estado AX yo... ¡TE ENTREGARE A LOS ALTOS! después de eso puedes Matarme si quieres, mi Vida te pertenece.

AX abrió los ojos como plato, quería creer lo que TAK decía pero temía vivir su traición 2 veces.

AX: Tu Entregarme a tus ALTOS? suena muy Estúpido "oh Invasora TAK"

Dijo en tono sarcástico. TAK lo empujo molesta acorralándolo en una Esquina.

TAK: Ya me harto tu Actitud AX grandísimo Genio, piénsalo ya eres prisionero no tienes nada que perder si me crees. Ven con migo o prefieres quedarte aquí con el Tarado de ZIM soportando tortura imedia.

TAK tenia topado a AX a la esquina lo miraba seria y desafiante, el ya había ocupado toda su fuerzas estaba completamente débil para intentar algo.

AX: No te Necesito "Invasora TAK" yo puedo escapar solo.

TAK: ¡AX ERES UN NECIO! Pero como te dije Te AMO y no te dejare aquí, AX por favor perdóname.

AX: por ser una Maldita ¡TRAIDORA!

TAK: No por esto.

TAK le dio un fuerte Golpe a AX en la cabeza, eso lo hizo quedar inconsciente, TAK lo cargo en sus brazos y salió de la celda, dejando a ZIM solo desmayado en la celda, junto a MIMI se escabullo por los pasios de la Inmensa.

* * *

No fue fácil con tanta vigilancia, pero por algo TAK era tan buena soldada, se estaba jugando todo ayudando a escapar a un prisionero, mas siendo la mayor Amenaza del Imperio y el Bufón Oficial de los ALTOS,

TAK llego a la Nave que tenia asignada siendo Invasora Oficial, coloco con cuidado a AX dentro de la Nave, lo miro unos segundo y le dio un medio Beso en los labios, TAK voltio a ver a MIMI que estaba a su lado.

TAK: MIMI cuida a AX vendré en seguida.

MIMI se cuadro y se paro enfrente de la Nave cuidándola. TAK salió corriendo en busca de alguien importante para AX.

* * *

Mientras en unas celdas pequeñas para UCIs Rebeldes.

T y GIR estaban encerrados ahí, T estaba desesperada durante los 6 días que habían pasado en esa celda, No había sabido nada de su AMO, Necesitaba verlo, ninguna de sus Armas de su cabeza destruían esos Barrotes, sentía Ganas de explotar. En cambio GIR estaba muy tranquilo viéndola, T caminaba en círculos, GIR le sonrió tiernamente.

GIR: T que ases estas ¡BAILANDO!

T: ¡NO GIR! ¡NO ESTOY ASIENDO ESE RITUAL DE DANZA! Estoy pensando la manera de salir de aquí, según mis cálculos llevamos 6 días aquí y…y…y...

GIR: y quieres ¡TAQUITOS!

T vio a GIR completamente desesperada, al borde de la histeria. Mientras que GIR sonreía con su lengüita de lado. T no soporto mas mantener la cordura y la perdió.

T: ¡NO GIR NO QUIERO TAQUITOS! ¡NISIQUIERA SE QUE ES ESO! ¡SOLO QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI Y IR CON MI AMO! ¡GIR HAN PASADO 6 DIAS! jamas eh pasado tanto tiempo alejada de mi AMO, Que clase de UCI Defectuosa soy que No puedo Rescatar a mi AMO, No merezco abresido creada por El, merezco ser Desmantelada, me preocupa GIR la ultima vez que lo vi estaba ¡MUY MAL! y si esta Muer… Muert… o ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!

T comenzó Atacar desesperada los barrotes, a golpearlos con sus Manitas metálicas gritando.

T: ¡AMO! ¡AMO! ¡LO SALVARE! ¡AMO!

T callo incoada llorando golpeando mas desesperada los barrotes, pero no podía Dañarlos eran muy resistentes, no podía dejar de gritar llamando a su AMO temía lo peor. GIR se acerco a Ella y la vio triste.

GIR: T extrañas a tu AMO?

T asistió con la cabeza mirando el suelo, GIR saco la Manita entre los barrotes y escribió unos códigos asiendo que se abriera la compuerta de la celda.

GIR: ¡ABIERTO!

T levanto la mirada y vio la compuerta de la celda abierta.

T: GIR pero como? Como sabias esos códigos?.

GIR: No se.

T miro muy feliz a GIR que le sonreía, claro que No era un Defecto como decía su AMO, tenia una inteligencia única; corrió a El y lo Beso Tiernamente en los Labios, GIR le correspondió Dulcemente, era primer Beso que No era Robado estuvieron así varios Minutos. Hasta que T recordó a su AMO, se aparto un poco de GIR.

T: GIR tenemos que buscar a nuestros AMOS nos Necesitan.

GIR: somos Novios?

Pregunto con una sonrisa Tierna y sus Ojitos Azules matalicos. T dijo tímidamente Sonrojada.

T: si GIR.

GIR: ¡SI YUPI!

* * *

T Tomo de la Mano a GIR saliendo de la celda, pero se toparon con alguien que corría.

TAK: lograron salir de la celda para UCIs Revendes de Máxima Seguridad pero como?

T miro a TAK con un profundo Odio idéntico al de su AMO, empujo a GIR detrás de Ella, saco todas las Armas de su pequeño cuerpo, eran el Doble de las de una UCI normal, su mirada se había vuelto poseída.

TAK la vio sintiendo un Fuerte Escalofrió, esa No era la tímida UCI que siempre estaba a el lado de AX.

T: ¡DONDE ESTA MI AMO!

TAK: T se que estas molesta por que Traicione a AX pero…

T: ¡NO DIGAS EL NOMBRE DE MI AMO! ¡NO ERES DIGNA DE DECIR SU NOMBRE!

T Disparo un sin numero de Misiles a TAK, ella los esquivo con dificulta.

TAK: T espera un momento estos ruidos a traerá a los guardias.

T no la escucho, la ataco con todas sus Armas a la vez. Cada vez se le Asia mas difícil a TAK esquivar los Ataques recibió varios, uno le hizo una gran cortada en la mejía izquierda, TAK grito con dolor.

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

T: ¡QUE LEISITES A MI AMO! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡DIMELO OH SINO!

T apunto a TAK con todas sus Letales Armas. TAK se puso una Mano sobre su Mejía sangrando, había tenidos heridas así antes pero no provocadas por una UCI, sin dudas era Letal como su creador.

TAK: AX te construyo como El.

T: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ERES DIGNA DE DECIR EL NOMBRE DE MI AMO!

T se arrojo enfurecida sobre TAK comenzó a tacarla cuerpo a cuerpo era muy ágil, TAK intentaba esquivar los golpes pero recibió algunos no podía seguir gastando el tiempo.

TAK: Detente ¡T!

T: ¡TU TRAICIONATES A MI AMO!

TAK: ¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR! Oh vendrán los Guardias. Debemos Irnos tu AMO esta con migo.

Eso hizo que T dejara de Atacar.

T: Mi AMO contigo?

T miro a TAK con odio y Ella la vio desesperada.

TAK: T no ahí tiempo si continuamos aquí nos descubrirán, y no quiero que AX siga sufriendo por mi culpa.

T: "Siga" lo a estado por tu ¡CULPA!

T se Enfureció de nuevo viendo a TAK, GIR había estado viendo todo muy tranquilo corrió, y cargo a T muy feliz.

GIR: ¡VAMOS QUIERO ABRAZAR A AX!

T: GIR no confió en Ella.

GIR encendió sus propulsores, tom TAK, las puso sobre El volando a mucha velocidad de una manera descontrolada por suerte nadie los vio.

* * *

GIR se detuvo donde TAK había dejado su Nave, Ella y T bajaron mareadas.

GIR: ¡HOLA MIMI!

La saludo con la Manita, MIMI los vio curiosa su AMA estaba Mareada.

TAK: Bien hecho GIR, pero como sabias que mi Nueva Nave estaba aquí?

GIR: No lo se.

T corrió a la Nave entro y vio a su AMO se preocupo mucho por su Mal Estado. GIR entro y se sentó junto a T, ella comenzó a Reparar con herramientas de su cabeza el destrozado pak de AX. TAK y MIMI entraron, TAK despego la Nave saliendo de la Inmensa, No fue difícil en Ella todos sabían que ese día partiría a su primera misión como Invasora oficial.

* * *

A las horas de estar viajando y T reparando El destrozado Pak de su AMO,

AX abrió los ojos despacio.

Ax: T.

T: ¡AMO!

T lo vio muy feliz, GIR se arrojo sobre AX Abrazándolo muy feliz.

GIR: Te Quiero.

AX a como pudo aparto a GIR de El.

AX: ¡ALEJATE DE MI DEFECTO! , T donde estamos?

T: pues AMO…

T jugo con sus Manos nerviosa, AX voltio a ver a TAK que conducía y Ella lo vio muy feliz con sus ojos brillando.

TAK: AX despertaste.

AX intento pararse, pero aparte del dolor que ya sentía antes ahora le dolía mucho la cabeza.

AX: ¡Mierda! no recuerdo que la cabeza me doliera tanto ¡TAK TU ME GOLPIATES!

AX intento pararse pero no podía moverse.

TAK: AX no hagas tonterías esta muy débil.

AX: TAK que Carajos asemos T, el Defecto, y Yo contigo y tu muda UCI?

TAK: AX te Rescate ya no eres Prisionero.

AX: Gran cosa, yo podía escapar solo.

AX voltio a ver a los lados.

AX: y El Tarado?

TAK: Que ZIM? lo deje en la celda.

AX: ¡COMO LO DEJATES AHY!

GIR: ¡VIVA ABANDONARON A MI AMO!

AX: ¡CALLATE DEFECTO! Que pena que no te Abandonamos también a Ti

T: AMO.

AX: bueno al menos isites algo bien y trajiste a T pero dejaste a ¡ZIM!

TAK: AX estas preocupado por ZIM?

AX: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Pero lo Necesitaba para mi Nuevo plan.

TAK: tienes otro?

AX: claro que si oh pensaste que pase 6 días siendo torturado sin planear como destrozarles su único y Maldito órgano, a los Malditos ALTOS.

TAK miro mas Enamorada a AX, El la miraba con Odio e indiferencia.

TAK: MIMI tu pilotea la Nave.

TAK se sentó a el lado de AX bajo la furiosa mirada de T, MIMI pilotio la Nave, GIR le tomo la Mano a T.

TAK: AX déjame Ayudarte con tu Nuevo plan.

AX: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO CONFIO EN TI TRAIDORA!

TAK: ¡AX GRANDISIMO GENIO! ¡ESTOY CONTIGO EN ESTA NAVE! ¡CUANDO SEPAN QUE TE AYUDE A ESCAPAR SERE PROFUGA TAMBIEN! ¡ME ESTOY JUGANDO TODO POR TI! y no me importad lo que pase.

AX la voltio a ver quería creerle pero no podía. TAK lo abrazo suavemente, AX intento resistirse pero estaba muy débil además quería estar así con TAK, odiándose de nuevo a si Mismo se dejo Abrazar dándose cuenta que lo que ZIM le dijo una vez era cierto TAK lo Asia débil porque era su Debilidad.

TAK: ahora dime AX que asemos?

TAK dejo de Abrazarlo y lo vio sonriéndole. AX respiro profundo a un sin creer lo que diría.

AX: Mierda, "HAY QUE RESCATAR A EL TARADO DE ZIM".

GIR: ¡VIVA AX Y ZIM SON AMIGOS!

T sonrió tímidamente, GIR levantaba los brazos muy feliz,

TAK solo miro a AX con expresión de "Es Enserio"

AX puso expresión de Fastidio y se cruzo de Brazos.

AX: prometo Arrancarme el Pak yo mismo después de esto.

**(Continuara)**

**Rescatar a ZIM? viniendo eso de AX es muy Raro O.O bueno leeremos que pasa en el proximo Cap ^^ espero sus comentarios lindos.**

**Nos vemos/Leemos**


	12. TENCIÓN

_Hola Lindos, aprobecho este tiempito para subir otro Cap, espero lo disfruten._

**"TENCION"**

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo en la Nave por lo que AX dijo que harían, TAK seguía pensando como era posible que ZIM si "ZIM" era tan importante para el Nuevo plan de AX.

AX voltio a ver a TAK miro la Enorme cortada que tenia en su Mejía, la cual a un sangraba.

AX: que te paso en la cara TAK?

Dijo en tono indiferente, TAK se toco su Mejía sangrando.

TAK: ah esto no es nada, solo que veo que tu UCI tiene tu Marca.

AX miro a T con sonrisa de cinismo, recordando que su autodefensa era tan Violenta como el con Ira. T solo miraba a TAK con furia para Ella esa IRKEN volvería atraicionar a su AMO.

TAK: además tus heridas y tus golpes si son grabes debo curarte.

TAK saco un Botiquín de su pak, y se acerco a intentar curarlo, AX intento apartarla pero estaba muy Débil.

AX: TAK mantén tu distancia. En primera No soy tan inútil para Necesitar la ayuda de una Maldita ¡TRAIDORA! En segunda T puede a serlo, En tercera sigo sin confiar en Ti, solo quiero ver hasta donde llegas con tus Mentiras y tus Estúpidos jueguitos. Que creerme solo Tu saldrás perdiendo.

MIMI piloteaba la Nave preparándose para los Gritos que su AMA daría. T sonrió al ver a su AMO a pensar de su estado estaba con el carácter de siempre. GIR seguía tomando la Mano de T mientras sacaba un Taco de su cabeza y se lo Comía.

TAK: ¡AX GRANDICIMO GENIO! ¡SI TE CURO YO GANAREMOS TIEMPO! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE EL PAK DE ZIM LO DESACTIVAN EN MENOS DE 4 DIAS! ¡SI QUIERES TORTURAR A LOS ALTOS DEBES ESTAR SANO! ¡ASI QUE DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!

AX: ¡NO TE NECESITO T ME CURARA!, T cúrame.

T iba a empujar a TAK y curar a su AMO, pero GIR la Abrazo por la espalda muy fuerte.

AX: ¡MALDITO DEFECTO SUELTA A MI T!

T se sonrojo.

T: GIR ahora No, mi AMO...

GIR: déjalos T, TAK quiere curar a AX como cuando el lo hizo en el planeta PETUR.

TAK: siempre me eh preguntado como ese Robot sabe cosas sin habré estado ahí.

Dijo TAK impactada.

AX: ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE TU MALDITO DEFECTO SUELTES A MI T!

AX intento levantarse para separar a GIR de T, pero no podía moverse, a pesar que T había comenzado a reparar su Pak su condición empeoraba, a un odiándose a si mismo sabia que Necesitaba ayuda. TAK comenzó a sanar los Golpes y Heridas del Maltratado Rostro de AX, el la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos Negros, eso ponía Nerviosa y muy sonrojada a TAK,

T intentaba soltarse del Abrazo de GIR, temía que esa TAK intentara hacer algo contra su AMO,

Había mucha tención como de costumbre entre todos, AX seguía viendo fijamente a TAK ella grito sonrojada.

TAK: ¡AX YA DEJA DE VERME ASI!

AX: solo te vigilo cada movimiento con esa tu costumbre de apuñalar por la espalda "oh Invasora TAK".

Dijo en tono sarcástico.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡VAS A RECORDARMELO TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO!

Siguió curándolo molesta.

AX: ¡CLARO QUE LO HARE, SI TODO ES TU CULPA!, es mas tenia todo listo para mi segundo plan, pero No tenias que llegar Arruinar todo otra vez.

TAK: ¡TE RESCATE!

AX: ¡PUES NO TE NECESITABA PODIA SOLO!, ¡SI ESTABA AHY ERA POR MI GUSTO!

TAK lo siguió curando mas Molesta.

TAK: ¡A SI CLARO AGUANTASTES 6 DIAS DE TORTURAS POR TU GUSTO!

dijo de manera sarcástica y siguió curándolo mas Molesta.

AX: ¡NI QUE HAYANSIDO GRAN COSA!, ¡NO ME DOLIO NADA!

TAK: ¡NECIOOOO!

AX: ¡NO SOY NECIO!

TAK termino de curar el Rostro de AX, y lo vio durante minutos sonriéndole con sonrisa Altanera, AX se cruzo de brazos y la voltio a ver molesto.

AX: por que sonríes así? Te burlas de mi.

TAK: por nada solo Recuerdo cuando me digites "TE AMO"

T y MIMI voltearon a ver a sus AMOS sorprendidas.

AX no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

AX: Yo Nunca dije eso, lo… imaginaste... si lo imaginaste.

GIR: si lo digites AX cuando estábamos en COMIDROTIA, después que se ¡BESARON!

AX: Mejor ni pregunto como Carajos lo sabes DEFECTO.

AX se quedo pensativo un segundo, comenzó a sonreír con Mal de una manera Sádica, TAK lo vio sonrojada por la manera que AX se miraba.

TAK: AX que estas pensando?

AX: pienso en el Tarado despertando solo.

* * *

Mientras en la celda de Máxima seguridad donde estaba ZIM "solo" abrió los ojos pesadamente.

ZIM: ¡AHGRRRR! ¡ESTUPIDAS DESCARGAR!

ZIM se levanto despacio y voltio a ver a los Lados.

ZIM: OX? donde estas ¡OX! ¡ZIM TE HABLA! No me digas que te has vuelto mas insignificante que antes, ¡PARA QUE LOS IMCREIBLES OJOS DE ZIM NO TE VEAN!, ¡OX!.

ZIM comenzó a preocuparse, buscando en los Rincones de la celda.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡INSINIFICANTE GUSANO ESCAPO SIN ZIM! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

ZIM se altero mas de lo Normal.

ZIM: ¡COMO SE ATREVE ESE OX A IRSE SIN ZIM! ¡SI YO SOY ZIM!, ¡ESCAPARE DE AQUI OX Y TE DESTRUIRE! ¡TE DESTRUIRE!, ¡EL PLAN TENIAMOS UN PLAN, Y ESCAPO SIN ZIM TONTO! ¡TONTO!, ¡TRAICIONO A ZIM!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!

Se abrió la compuerta de la celda y los ALTOS entraron con sus lanzas de descargas Eléctricas, ZIM los vio con Odio, No se sabe si era producto de las Torturas, oh por ábrele Mentido con lo de su Misión, oh por No ábrele mandado aquel MONOROBOT si era por eso, que todo el Respecto que alguna vez sintió por Ellos había desaparecido y ahora sentía Odio a si a Ellos.

ROJO: ZIM tus Gritos se oyen en toda la ARMADA, que bien que las horas para desactivar tu Pak sete agotan.

PURPURA: Tuvimos que Mandar a Modificar los Cerebros de Control para que no pase lo de la otra vez.

ROJO: Si los Cerebros de Control no soportan tantos Errores juntos.

ZIM: ¡EL UNICO ERROR AQUI ES QUE USTEDES CREAN QUE EL GRAN INVASOR ZIM ES UN ERROR!, ¡JAMAS HABRA OTRO INVASOR COMO ZIM EN EL IMPERIO!

Los ALTOS vieron serios a ZIM.

ROJO: en eso tienes Razón ZIM.

ZIM sonrió con sonrisa de victoria, PURPURA voltio a ver a los Lados buscando a AX, apretando la lanza Eléctrica y una bolsa que traía en la otra Mano.

PURPURA: donde estas AX te escogiste mas? No te veo.

ROJO se enfureció viendo a ZIM.

ROJO: ¡ZIM! ¡AX ESCAPO!

ZIM: y Yo que se.

PURPURA se agacho buscando a AX entre los Rincones de la celda.

PURPURA: AX donde estas, te trajimos Golosinas.

ZIN: ¡YO QUIERO!

ZIM corrió donde PURPURA a intentar arrebatarle la bolsa que llevaba, pero El no se lo permitió.

PURPURA: No ZIM son para AX, el las Odia así que tendrá que comérselas.

ZIM: ¡PERO ZIM LAS NECESITA!

ROJO: Sabes PURPURA cuando te dije que pensaras en una tortura para AX me imagine algo distinto que obligarlo a comer algo que no le gusta.

PURPURA: Pues tus ideas de arrancarle las Antenas no eran tan buenas.

ZIM: ¡OIGAN!, ¡POR QUE LE DAN MAS IMPORTANSIA A EL OX QUE A ZIM!, ¡YO SOY MAS PELIGROSO QUE OX "YO SOY ZIM"!

PURPURA: Quieres decir que quieres que te Torturemos mas a Ti?.

ROJO: PURPURA ignora a ZIM. AX escapo sabes lo que significa?

PURPURA: Que ya no podremos jugar con nuestro BUFON.

Dijo en tono triste.

ROJO: Si y que alguien lo ayudo a Escapar.

Los ALTOS voltearon a ver a ZIM.

ZIM: Que me ven?

PURPURA: Tu sabes quien lo ayudo a escapar ZIM?

ROJO: Que planea AX?, ZIM.

ZIM: ¡TONTOS!, ¡ZIM NO LES DIRA NADA!, ¡NADA!

ROJO: La Insolencia de AX se tea trasmitido.

PURPURA: Habla ZIM, oh te Obligare a comerte estas Golosinas.

PURPURA le Arrojo las Golosinas en la Cara a ZIM, cayeron a el suelo, y el se las comió muy Feliz.

ZIM: Golosina.

PURPURA: Cometelas ZIM, ahí esto hubiera sido mas Divertido con AX que las Odia.

ROJO abrió la compuerta.

ROJO: Vámonos PURPURA tenemos que avisarle a toda la ARMADA que AX escapo, y averiguar quien fue el Traidor que lo ayudo a Escapar.

PURPURA: Y mandar a Revisar la celda de las UCIs Revendes.

ZIM: ¡ESPEREN!, ¡NO ME SEGUIRAN OBLIGANDO HABLA!

ROJO: No ZIM de seguro AX no te dijo nada y escapo sin Ti, por que le Estorbas.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES!, ¡ZIM JAMAS ESTORBA! ¡YO SOY ZIM!

PURPURA: De seguro AX no te considera su Aliado.

ZIM: ¡ESE OX, ESE OX!, ¡SOLO ES UN ODIOSO GRITON QUE SE CREE EL MAS SUPERIOR DEL UNIVERSO TONTO!

Los ALTOS solo vieron serios a ZIM y salieron de la Celda, habían perdido mucho tiempo en nada hablando con ZIM, Le avisaron a los Soldados que se diera el aviso en toda la ARMADA, Que el prisionero AX, BUFON de Los ALTOS había Escapado, y que se redaría Muerte a Quien lo había Ayudado a Escapar.

* * *

Los ALTOS estaban en la sala de Controles, PURPURA muy Decepcionado por que no pudo a ser la Tortura de las Golosinas con AX, ROJO muy pensativo sabia que AX si era una Enorme AMENASA para Ellos,

Unos Guardias llegaron donde Ellos.

ROJO: Que encontraron en la Celda de UCIs Rebeldes?.

GUARDIAS: Esto Mis ALTOS.

Los GUARDIAS le entregaron una Nota a Los ALTOS era de GIR y decía.

* * *

NOTA: Hola Escapamos , T y Yo ya somos Novios, y Mi AMO y AX ya son Mejores Amigos ¡VIVA!

POSDATA: Les Destrozaremos tanto el Cuerpo que les Dolerá hasta el Alma.

Con Cariño y Besitos GIR ^^

* * *

Los ALTOS se voltearon a ver sintiendo Miedo.

* * *

Mientras que muy Lejos de ahí en la Nave, TAK había terminado de Curar a AX, a aunque se había Resistido demasiado, a El le daba Rabia Necesitar cuidados y mas de su verdugo.

TAK: Listo termine de Curarte, y hubiera terminado antes si no te hubieras estado poniendo tanta Resistencia, oh ¡VIENDOME ASI TODO EL TIEMPO!

TAK se sonrojo un poco por lo ultimo la mirada profunda de AX la ponía Nerviosa y sonrojada, por que verlo a los ojos la Asia querer probar de nuevo sus Labios Agridulces.

AX: Te miro Fijamente por que te Vigilo Maldita Traidora.

TAK: ¡TU SOLO DESCANSA GRANDISIMO GENIO!

Hubo otros minutos de Incomodo silencio, TAK miraba preocupada a AX, El sintió su mirada y la vio Molesto.

AX: Que Diablos tienes TAK?

TAK: AX faltan menos de 4 días para la Desactivación del pak de ZIM no es el tiempo necesario para que sanen tus Heridas y Golpes grabes, tu estado esta muy Delicado AX.

AX: Deja de fingir preocupación "oh Invasora TAK", y menos de 4 días son mas que suficiente, tengo algo que me mantiene estar mas fuerte ¡EL ODIO!

TAK lo vio con mirada triste y Remordimiento sabia que parte de ese Odio nació por su Traición.

TAK: AX no estoy fingiendo, siento ser causante de una Gran parte de Tu nuevo Odio que sientes, y cuantas veces tengo que Disculparme?

Lo vio Desesperada, AX suspiro y bajo la mirada.

AX: Hasta que pueda creerte, y dudo volver a serlo.

AX miro triste a TAK, sus ojos en vez de odio decían Deserción, TAK no sabia que hacer para Curar mas que su Cuerpo, Curar su Deserción, se acerco despacio a AX y lo Beso en los Labios suavemente, AX odiándose así mismo lo correspondió Besándola Desesperado intentando Borrar esa Maldita Traición, TAK lo abrazaba con cuidado por su estado saciándose de ese sabor Agridulce de esos lastimados Labios,

GIR los miraba muy feliz con su lengüita salida de lado, y T y MIMI los miraban Impactadas.

AX y TAK seguían tan concentrados en ese Beso sin pensar en nada mas que seguir así de cerca el uno del otro, Que no notaron que la pequeña Nave estaba siendo atraída por una mucho mas Grande.

GIR fue el primero en Notarlo.

GIR: ¡VIVA! ¡NOS COMERA OTRA NAVE!

AX raciono y aparto un poco a TAK de El, y vio la Nave que los atraía.

AX: ¡TAK, MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE ACASO TU UCI NO SABE PILOTIAR UN CRUCERO VOOT!

TAK: ¡PUES NO VEO QUE LA TUYA TE HAYA AVISADO NADA!

Los 2 voltearon a ver a las UCIs las cuales no salían a un del asombro,

La Nave Enorme los Atrajo asiendo que la pequeña Nave, entrara en Ella, ya Adentro.

AX: Perfecto TAK tu increíble Rescate funciono solo un día viva.

Dijo en tono sarcástico.

TAK: ¡AX! Ya cállate, quédate aquí MIMI y Yo bajaremos averiguar que es esto Tu quédate aquí con las UCIs.

AX: ¡NO! ¡IREMOS TODOS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE DES TU TRAIDORA CARA POR MI!

GIR le susurro a T.

GIR: Que rápido Fingen que seles olvido el Beso pero siguen sonrojados.

Todos bajaron de la pequeña Nave, T ayudo a AX apoyándose en Ella.

TAK: AX esta Nave no se te ase familiar?

AX: cierto.

T: AMO esta es la Nave que Robamos en el planeta BLACK.

AX: Pero como? Si la dejamos fuera de la Inmensa, después que salimos en el camión de Rosquillas, y quien la Pilotea?

Todos miraron una sombra que caminaba donde Ellos.

Diciendo "soy yo, y quiero Ayudarlos", la sombra se volvió mas clara al acercarse, mostrando a un IRKEN un poco bajo, llenito, con mirada seria, GIR salto sobre el abrazarlo muy Feliz.

GIR: ¡SKOODGE!

AX: Quien Carajos es SKOODGE?

**_(Continuara)_**

**_SKOODGE? genial se nos une a el Fic ^o^ sospecho que sera muy importante en El, bueno espero sus Comentarios._**

**_Nos vemos/leemos._**


	13. ¿SKOODGE?

**Hola Lindos, sin comentarios. Solo queria mandar un Saludo a MEXICO ^^ Pais que Amo por que en el tengo muchas personas importantes, Amigos, colegas Etc, personas que influyen en mi vida ¡VIVA MEXICO!**

* * *

**SKOODGE?**

AX vio serio a ese IRKEN analizándolo a parecer si era un Soldado, pero por que quería ayudarlos?, ahora no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie.

AX: como digites que te llamabas?

SKOODGE: Soldado SKOODGE señor.

Se cuatro asiendo saludo Militar frente a AX.

TAK: oye tu eres el que conquisto el planeta BLORCH?

SKOODGE puso una expresión triste que rápido cambio por una seria.

SKOODGE: afirmativo.

TAK: ese planeta me trae Malos Recuerdos.

AX: perfecto TAK pero este no es el momento para que cuentes la historia de Tu vida, no hay tiempo de nada. tengo muchas preguntas para Ti SKOODGE o como sea que te llames.

T, MIMI y GIR se isieron a un lado junto a SKOODGE, por lo que venia.

TAK: ¡QUE NO CUENTE LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA!, ¡AX YA ME TIENES HARTA!

AX: ¡PUES TU Y TUS GRITOS DE ISTERICA YA ME HARTARON ASE MUCHO!, ¡Y DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE SI ESTAMOS EN ESTA SITUACION ES TU CULPA!

SKOODGE los miraba algo incomodo, GIR le susurro.

GIR: Ellos asen eso todo el tiempo pero se Aman.

SKOODGE: Amarse? Pero los soldados deprimimos esos sentimientos en la Academia.

T jugaba con sus Manos nerviosa.

T: creo que mi Amo comenzó a sentirlos en la Academia por que tenia la ventaja de terminar todas las pruebas y ejercicios en la mitad de tiempo que los otros soldados.

GIR: y en su tiempo libre espiaba a TAK y se ¡ENAMORO!

T: GIR y Tu como lo sabes si ni te habían construido? ... A olvídalo.

SKOODGE se quedo callado viendo esa escena extraña y nueva frente a el, por alguna razón se sentía muy incomodo.

TAK: ¡ADEMAS YO JAMAS HABLO DE MI PASADO, SI TU SABES MI HISTORIA ES PORQUE ME ROGATES QUE TE LA CONTARA AX!

AX: ¡YO JAMAS TE HE ROGADO NADA!.

TAK: ¡CLARO QUE SI!, ¡ME MIRABAS DE UNA MANERA ENAMORADA Y ACOSADORA!

AX: ¡NO ES CIERTO JAMAS TE HE VISTO ASI!, ¡TE MIRO COMO A TODOS CON ODIO!, ¡ODIO A SI A TI TAK!

GIR: ¡ESO NO DECIAS ASE UN MOMENTO EN LA NAVE AX!

T: ¡GIR!

AX y TAK se sonrojaron Recordar el Beso largo de ase un momento.

AX: a.. no se de que hablas Maldito ¡DEFECTO!

TAK borro su sonrojo y vio Molesta a AX.

TAK: Como que de Que? Del Beso AX deja de fingir Demencia Tonto.

AX borro su sonrojo y vio indiferente a TAK.

AX: No finjo nada, es que No fue nada Importante.

TAK olvido el estado de AX, y lo levanto con las 2 Manos, lo sacudió Molesta. T iba ayudar a su Amo cuando.

TAK: ¡QUE NO FUE IMPORTANTE!, no te creo Genio.

TAK lo miro con ojos Brillante, por que AX estando a un débil no dejaba de buscar motivos para discutir, era su odioso AX que a un que la miraba con odio sus ojos Negros no podían evitar brillar atenerla tan cerca, TAK lo acerco a su Rostro uniendo de Nuevo sus Labios en un Beso largo que AX como siempre correspondía.

T y MIMI se quedaron impactadas de nuevo, por el comportamiento raro de sus Amos. GIR abrazaba muy feliz a SKOODGE, el cual estaba confundido e incomodo por esa escena, quiso salir a el pasio por lo incomodo que estaba, pero GIR lo Abrazo mas para que no se moviera. GIR esta muy Emocionado tipo final de Novela.

TAK termino el Beso despacio viendo a AX sonrojado igual que Ella.

TAK: Ahora atrévete a decirme si este Beso no te pareció Importante.

AX estaba lleno de Dudas sus sentimientos eran un Enredo, la Amaba pero La odiaba, todo eso lo distraía de su Venganza ya estaba cansado de pensar tanto, solo quería dejarse llevar.

AX acerco despacio su Rostro a el de TAK hoy el Iniciaría el Beso, solo que esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces que el buscaba el Beso, hoy si seria correspondido por TAK, que significaba esto? que acaso estaba cediendo, que acaso perdonaría su Traición?. TAK lo miraba con los ojos brillando mas que antes, estando a un centímetro de unir sus Labios de Nuevo,

SKOODGE los había estado viendo impactado y un poco sonrojado por abre tenido que ver contra su voluntad esa escena, sabia que tenían muy poco tiempo, decidió hablar.

SKOODGE: Disculpen. pero no me continuaran pidiendo mi Reporte del Motivo de mi presencia.

AX raciono que estaban frente a un completo Extraño y a un no sabia sus motivos, podía ser peligroso, como odiaba que TAK lo desconcentraba tanto para dejar pasar cosas así de importantes. Se aparto bruscamente de TAK dejándola Enfurecida, camino serio donde SKOODGE.

SKOODGE noto que era 2 centímetros mas Alto que AX, jamás le había pasado ser mas Alto que otro IRKEN, estaba impactado, AX lo noto y lo vio con Rabia.

AX: Que Tanto ¡ME VES!

SKOODGE salió rápidamente de su Asombro, se volvió a cuadra.

SKOODGE: Nada Señor, Solicito permiso para dar mi Informe de los Motivos de mi presencia.

AX lo vio serio Analizándolo a menos se expresaba como soldado.

AX: habla.

SKOODGE: Toda mi Vida le serví a el Imperio, me Gradué de la Academia, logrando ser un Soldado Oficial, Logre ser parte de la Gran Asignación, me Otorgaron el planeta BLORCH, siendo el mas peligroso y difícil de conquistar lo tome como un Honor, pero sentí un poco de Temor a el inicio.

TAK: Bueno sin la Historia de Tu vida ve a el ¡PUNTO!

AX: ¡TAK! podrías dejar de gritar un segundo.

AX la vio molesto eso fue mas una Orden que una petición, TAK se cruzo de brazos dándole una mirada Asesina a SKOODGE.

AX: sigue.

SKOODGE: Pensé ciegamente que los ALTOS me otorgaron ese planeta para probar mi Desempeño como INVASOR, me Esforcé y fui el primero en conquistar el primer planeta de la operación RUINA INEVITABLE PARTE 2 el cual fue convertido en un PLANETA ESTACIONAMIENTO

AX: entiendo tu disparate LA PURGA ORGANICA según la tradición.

SKOODGE bajo la mirada triste, respondió con seriedad.

SKOODGE: No Señor. los ALTOS no dejaron que yo fuera la Imagen de la Conquista IRKEN, por, por...

AX apretó sus puños con Rabia Recordando la primera vez que estuvo frente a los ALTOS y se burlaron por su Estatura.

AX: ¡POR TU BAJA ESTATURA!

SKOODGE levanto la mirada y lo vio.

SKOODGE: si Señor, envés de tener el Honor de Disparar la purga, yo fui Lanzado con Ella.

Los Ojos de AX y TAK se abrieron como platos.

AX: Que ¡MALDITOS! bueno si los creo capas de eso a ese par de ¡IDIOTAS! me imagino que desde Entonces buscas Venganza.

SKOODGE desvió la Mirada algo apenado por lo que diría.

SKOODGE: estaba demasiado ciego, preferí Engañarme a mi mismo que Aceptar la cruda Realidad, Los ALTOS me Mataron. Pero me ofrecieron ir a HOBO 13 el mejor planeta de Entrenamiento Militar, prometieron Ascenderme si pasaba la Evaluación.

TAK: Espera un segundo si te Mataron como Es que?

AX: TAK No entremos en Materia. una mejor Interrogante seria por que si los Malditos ALTOS te Lanzaron con la Purga Orgánica, por que Carajos seguías sirviéndoles? para que hayas aceptado ir a esa Evaluación que si es cierto lo que eh oído HOBO 13 es solo una Escusa para descuartizar a los Soldados que son mandados hay.

SKOODGE vio a AX y TAK apenado.

SKOODGE: No quería aceptar que Mis ALTOS querían deshacerse de Mi, preferí pensar que Los ALTOS querían explotar todo mi potencial para hacer a un mejor soldado, un Invasor mas Resistente. Me Equivoque lo se, tuve que Aceptar que Mis ALTOS eran Injustos y que cometen el Error de Premiar la Estatura no el Desempeño de sus Soldados.

AX: Te Tardaste demasiado. ahora buscar Vengarte de los Malditos que te Robaron Tu Futuro?

SKOODGE vio a AX con mirada fija y Decidida, su tono de voz era firme.

SKOODGE: No Señor , No es Venganza lo que busco pero No puedo dejar a Nuestra Raza con esa Ideología Equivocada, el hecho que me hayan Matado para deshacerse de mi me Dolió físicamente y en mi Orgullo de Invasor, pero lo que busco es que salvemos a las futuras Generaciones de Soldados de estas Injusticias, Los Soldados debemos ser Juzgados por nuestras capacidades y desempeños en la Armada no por nuestras Estaturas.

AX lo vio Analizando sus palabras, no tartamudeaba y su expresión era decidida.

SKOODGE: supe de su historia de Rumores de planetas donde me e Refugiado, de un IRKEN que se Atrevió a Insultar a Los ALTOS y declararles la Guerra por burlarse de su Estatura, Se convirtió en la Mayor Amenaza del Imperio, ya que se Defiende de todos los que lo intentan Capturarlo asiendo Masacre imedia, que es capaz de vencer a una Tropa de soldados solo usando los pies y Manos. Me hubiera Gustado tener el Valor de Insultar a Los ALTOS por burlarse de mi Estatura hasta me dijeron que daba Lastima, pero No... me costo mucho Aceptar la verdad preferí cerrarme asiéndome el Ciego. En cambio usted Señor tiene el Valor de estar contra La Armada Completa.

SKOODGE sonrió cuadrándose mas.

SKOODGE: cuando supe que fue Capturado sabia que escaparía a los pocos días, así que me adueñe de esta Nave supe que la Robaron en el planeta BLACK, los seguí porque lo buscaba Señor.

AX: por que me Buscas?

Pregunto serio sin bajar la guardia.

SKOODGE: Quiero ser Su Aliado prometo ser su Leal Soldado. Usted es El Único capaz de Logra con su Rebeldía y ideas Revolucionarias quitarle de los ojos la venda a Nuestra Raza que vive Ciega como yo lo estuve tanto Tiempo, además que a demostrado con sus habilidades tener la capacidad de ser "EL LIDER DE LA RAZA IRKEN"

AX abrió los ojos como jamás por lo ultimo que SKOODGE dijo, por su Mente solo pasaba su Odio y su Venganza, pero quien quedaría como Líder de la ARMADA? AX borro Rápido la idea y la cambio por otra, Extraño pero ese IRKEN logro ganarse su confianza en pocos minutos cosa que jamás pasaba seria por que habían vivido la misma discriminación por parte de sus Malditos Verdugos,

SKOODGE se volvió a cuadra viendo serio a AX.

SKOODGE: por favor Señor AX déjeme ser su Aliado, prometo servirle bien, seguiré todas sus Ordenes.

AX seguía Analizándolo, la mirada seria de ese IRKEN decía que había sufrido muchas injusticias teniendo mucho potencial como El, además que a diferencia de su último Tarado Aliado, este Soldado lo trataba con Respecto.

AX: esta bien te dejare ser mi Aliado pero a la primera que me falles te Arrancare las Piernas.

SKOODGE lo vio feliz y atemorizado por lo ultimo.

* * *

TAK camino donde Ellos y jalo a AX de un Brazo caminando lejos de hay viendo con desconfianza y enojo a SKOODGE.

TAK: AX no deberíamos confiar en el un Aliado así como el no aparece de la Nada, puede ser una trampa.

AX la vio serio.

AX: en primera TAK tu eres la ultima que me puede decir en quien puedo confiar, además no Miente ese tal SKOODGE tiene la misma mirada de Furtación disfrazada de Seriedad que yo tengo eso no se puede fingir es como una Marca que se lleva por desgracia en la frente, además parece que ese SKOODGE es la pieza que faltaba en una parte de mi Venganza que se me había pasado por Alto, y por ultimo si a mi meda la Regalada Gana de creerle, lo hago y no tengo por que estarte dando Explicaciones "Oh Invasora TAK"

TAK: ¡AX GRANDICIMO GENIO ERES TAN TAN! ¡ODIOSO!

Lo miraba furiosa.

TAK: y "Ese" nos interrumpió en medio de algo muy importante, AX tu ibas a Perd...

AX: TAK olvida eso, este no es el momento.

TAK: pero a un no se si ya me Perd...

AX: dije ahora no TAK.

AX le dio la espalda a TAK, sus sentimientos de Odio y Amar así a Ella eran muy confusos a un no quería aclarar eso, camino indiferente donde SKOODGE, dejando a TAK enfurecida.

* * *

AX: SKOODGE en 4 días será la desactivación del pak del Tarado de ZIM, por desgracia nosotros iremos a Recatarlo, ese Tarado es la base para mi plan.

SKOODGE: conozco a ZIM fue mi Compañero en la Academia y Líder en HOBO 13.

AX: Líder? Ese Tarado no me imagino que estupidez les hizo a los Soldados a su Mando.

SKOODGE: bueno... el me arrojo a El Apestoso Canon del Ferros COBURUS CARNIBURUS.

SKOODGE hizo una expresión de Terror al recordar a esa creatura.

AX: Que Líder tan Idiota. por cierto ese Animalito seria buena Mascota.

AX sonrió con cinismo.

AX: de alimento le daria a Los Malditos ALTOS y a el Tarado de ZIM.

* * *

TAK se sentía Excluida viendo a AX y SKOODGE platicar. Ese Aliado parresia ser muy fiel a AX, cosa que el no dejaba de sacarle en cara que Ella no había sido, AX era tan Rencoroso. Estaba Furiosa por que Noto que AX estuvo apunto de Perdonarla y ese KOODGE los había interrumpido, tenia que ser compañero de ZIM.

TAK voltio a ver a otra parte y vio a T con GIR jugando un Ridículo juego con las Manos sentados en el piso cantando algo Tonto en Ritmas, sonrió con Maldad y voltio a ver a AX.

TAK: AX mira tu UCI.

T se asusto y voltio a ver Molesta a esa IRKEN que le desagradaba. AX miro a T con GIR y se enfureció.

AX: ¡T! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE E DICHO QUE TE MAMTENGAS LEJOS DE ESE MALDITO DEFECTO!

T: pero... AMO...

GIR: pero T y YO ya somos Novios ¡VIVA!

T: ¡GIR!...

AX: ¡QUE!, ¡JAMAS!

AX camino Molesto y débil a un estaba muy Mal, donde Ellos mientras AX discutía con GIR que lo Ignoraba como siempre.

TAK camino donde SKOODGE, mientras que MIMI había sido la única en preocuparse de pilotear la Nave.

TAK: Oye Tu SKOODGE mas Te vale No hacer nada contra AX, oh Yo misma te Arranco el Pak ¡ME ENTENDITES!

TAK lo miro de manera Amenazante, SKOODGE la vio serio.

SKOODGE: Jamás Traicionaría a la Única Esperanza de la Raza IRKEN. Pero en cambio usted soldada TAK lo entrego a sus Enemigos.

TAK le desvió la mirada, que acaso toda su vida arrastraría esa culpa.

TAK: estas demasiado Informado mas Razones para no confiar en un desconocido.

SKOODGE: Pero Usted Soldada TAK parece que Renuncio a todo por El, según la escena que presencie contra mi voluntad, usted siente algo por El.

Dijo en todo incomodo. TAK se sonrojo.

SKOODGE: Los Soldados Reprimimos esos sentimientos en la Academia, pero solo con unos minutos de verlo observo que es Mutuo.

TAK se sonrojo Mas, debía bajar la Guardia aparecer ese Soldado sabia usar bien las palabras, a diferencia del Tarado de ZIM era muy Respetuoso,

AX camino donde Ellos cargando a T con una Mano, dejando atrás a GIR amarado y Amordazado a una silla.

AX: de que estaban hablando?

TAK le medio sonrió a AX, ese soldado ya tenia la confianza de ambos porque no la Juzgo por su Traición.

TAK: de nada AX debes descansar, estando en esta Nave te recuperaras Mejor.

AX sabia que no debía confiarse de TAK. Podria estar fingiendo que se preocupaba por El, ahora le era muy dificil podre confiar en Ella. Seguíria serio y cortante.

AX: Pero primero debemos encontrar un lugar tranquilo para escondernos estos 4 días, el día de la Desactivación de ZIM Atacaremos en la INMENSA, a dar el Decisivo Golpe Final a Los Malditos ALTOS, ya hay demasiado en Juego y no pienso Perder.

**(Continuara)**

**Ok creo que las cosas entre AX y TAK siguen muy tensas, es lo malo de cuando alguien te Miente oh te Traiciona, es muy dificil que vuelba a ganar tu confiansa. **

**Otra cosa, AX ya no es nada de callado y sereno como a el inicio, esas son las consecuencias de habre convivido con ZIM xD bueno leeremos que pasa ahora con SKOODGE en el grupo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	14. BUSQUEDA

_Hola lindos, cap 14. por cierto de nuevo quiero recomendarles el fabuloso Fic "TIEMPOS DESPERADOS" de mi Talentoso Colega "Observador Daam" cada vez se pone mejor *u*_

**_"BUSQUEDA"_**

La Nave fue piloteada por MIMI, guiada por SKOODGE, el había Analizado que debían esconderse pero no alejarse tanto de la Inmensa, podía ser una locura pero si se esconderían lo harían en el lugar menos pensado "En el planeta IRK"

Mientras AX no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente Dormido acurrucado en su Asiento estaba muy cansado.

T aprovecho para desatar a GIR y quitarle la mordaza, su AMO sí que odiaba a ese ROBOT pero ella no podía evitar estar cerca de él. GIR la abrazo tiernamente cuando Ella termino de desatarlo.

GIR: T ahora que somos Novios te casaras conmigo?

Dijo cerrando un ojo y abriendo mas el otro. T se sonrojo jugando con sus Manos y sin pensarlo bajando la mirada tímidamente dijo.

T: Si GIR, Acepto.

GIR: ¡HURRA!

GIR comenzó a saltar por todas partes, MIMI solo los voltio a ver aun piloteando la Nave, no compendia por que esas UCIs se comportaban así. T voltio a ver a su AMO durmiendo aparecer si estaba muy cansado para no despertar por los gritos de Alegría de su GIR, se le borro su tímida sonrisa y sonrojo adarce cuenta de lo que le había contestado a GIR, dijo para sí misma.

T: como le explicare a mi AMO?

Mientras T estaba distraída TAK aprovecho acercarse a AX. Lo arropo con una manta, se quedo observando cómo las heridas y golpes del rostro de AX iban sanando.

"Los IRKEN sanan Rápido y AX es mucho más fuerte que los demás"

TAK se quedo contemplando a AX se miraba tan sereno dormido que no parresia ese Demonio lleno de furia y Veneno apunto de Reventar de Odio y sed de Venganza. Ni siquiera Ella entendía en qué momento se había Enamorado de ese Ser Rencoroso con Futuro Robado como el de Ella, Quizás por eso no le fue difícil Enamorarse de Él si los 2 tenían un pasado triste y injusto; se inclino para susurrarle muy bajito.

TAK: AX creo que las Injusticias de los ALTOS y la Estupidez de ZIM tenían que Desgraciar nuestras vidas para que nos conociéramos en PETUR, ábrete conocido en ese planeta desolado es lo Mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

TAK le sonrió a AX que no salía de su profundo sueno. El momento se rompió rápido porque se topo con la mirada curiosa de SKOODGE, el estaba sonrojado y con expresión de incomodo. TAK lo miro seria cosa que lo hizo cuadrase.

SKOODGE: disculpe que la Interrumpa Soldada TAK, solo quería avisarle que llegaremos a el planeta IRK en 2 horas aproximadamente.

TAK: yo sigo pensando que tu idea de escondernos en IRK es un suicidio, Reconocerán la Nave y nada habrá valido la pena si nos atrapan.

SKOODGE borro su sonrojo y se puso más serio viendo a TAK.

SKOODGE: Cuando eres Desterrado aprendes a ver todo desde otra perspectiva arriesgando todo a la vez. Todos los Soldados del Imperio nos estarán buscando en cada Rincón de la Galaxia, pero jamás en IRK además por el motivo de la búsqueda del mayor prófugo de la ARMADA estará muy desolado, y por si acaso cambie las Matriculas de la Nave.

TAK miro a SKOOSGE y le dio una medio sonrisa, ese Soldado estaba bien preparado.

TAK: Bien SKOODGE espero tu idea no falle oh sino no solo AX te arrancara los brazos sino también yo las piernas.

Dijo en todo siniestro, cosa que puso a SKOODGE asustado, ese tono le dijo que hablaba enserio.

TAK: y otra cosa SKOODGE cuando haya otra escenita como la que acabas de ver y te sientas incomodo solo tapate los ojos.

SKOODGE se volvió a cuadra borrando ese nuevo sonrojo que había nacido por lo último que dijo TAK. El hecho de tener que ver esas escenitas era muy incomodo, el tono cerio de TAK le daba a entender que si seria Aliado de Ellos tendría que acostumbrase a ver escenas así muy seguido.

* * *

Mientras en la Inmensa, todo estaba muy Tenso. Los ALTOS estaban en Reunión con los Mejores Soldados del Imperio, eran demasiados todos habían dejado sus Misiones para ir a la Reunión con sus Altezas.

PURPURA apretaba muy Nervioso con sus Manos la carta que les dejo GIR. ROJO intentaba parecer sereno ante los Soldados pero le era muy difícil sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos, sabía que AX sanaría Rápido y intentaría Matarlos.

Tenia bien claro en su Mente los ojos odiosos de AX mientras le daban la Dosis de descargas más fuertes y dolorosas a su PAK. AX apretaba con fuerzas sus Dientes para no gritar y mantenía sus Enormes ojos Negros abiertos para dar la Mirada de más profundo Odio a El y PURPURA, la diferencia era que PURPURA se Reía y Emocionaba viendo las Lucecitas que asían las Descargas Eléctricas en el destrozado Pak de AX, ROJO se concentraba en ver esa mirada de profundo Odio El se la correspondía con una de Burla, sabía que AX Jamás saldría de esa Celda de Máxima seguridad tan lastimado,siempre seria su Bufón para Matar el Estrés.

Pero por desgracia no contaba que un Soldado los Traicionaría ayudándolo a Escapar, sabía bien que si AX los Odiaba antes eso ahora había aumentado asiéndolo en una gran Amenaza para Ellos. Aun recordaba cuando le grito a la Soldada TAK que la Odiaba y se Vengaría de Ella le acababan de dar una Dosis de Descargas jamás dada ni a los Esclavos y aun así ese IRKEN tenía fuerzas de Romper sus Esposas. Que estuviese libre era muy peligroso para El y PURPURA.

PURPURA: ROJO, ROJO, ROJO los Soldados están aquí ase media hora. En que piensas?

ROJO salió de sus pensamiento, borro todo eso de su Mente, vio ante El y PURPURA a los Mejores Soldados y porque si eran los Mejores y habían llegado a protegerlos, porque aun sentía Miedo por un simple y insignificante Diminuto IRKEN. Se puso serio pareciendo sereno con esfuerzos.

ROJO: Bien Soldados como sabrán el prisionero AX a escapado, aparecer una Escoria Traidora lo Ayudo a serlo, AX no solo es un prisionero tan bien es el Bufón Oficial de sus ALTOS, a sí que lo queremos vivo, ahora su cabeza vale en Doble que antes.

Todos los Soldados sintieron algo de Temor, todos sabían que AX era el prófugo mas conocido por las Masacres que así cuando intentaban Capturarlo, durante Años Jamás nadie pudo ni tocarlo. La Masacre mas Resiente fue en el planeta BLACK.

ROJO: sabemos que fue un Soldado el que lo ayudo a escapar, nadie más puede Escabullirse a la INMENSA a las Celdas de Máxima seguridad y saber sus Códigos.

PURPURA: no se por qué nuestro Bufón escapo, comenzábamos a congeniar bien los 3.

Dijo en tono triste como si su Mascota hubiera Escapado. ROJO lo miro serio.

ROJO: PURPURA de que hablas?, nosotros Torturábamos a AX y el nos Odia, es mas en su estado medio Muerto nos ultrajaba con palabras Insolente. No congeniábamos.

PURPURA: si pero el nos sonrió la otra vez. pensé que ya le habían Gustado las Torturas y Humillaciones.

ROJO: PURPURA el nos sonrió por que acababa de decirnos unas palabras Insultantes muy Insolentes, así que esa Sonrisa fue con Burla. Además después nos Escupido en la cara.

Los Soldados se Enfurecieron olvidando su Miedo, como ese IRKEN podía ser tan Insolente con sus Altezas.

PURPURA: cual palabras eran la que empieza con "P" o las que empiezan con "C"?

ROJO: PURPURA ya deja de Adivinar. Soldados su Misión es.

PURPURA: ya Recordé eran las 2 que empiezan con "M" como era... así Maricas de Mierda.

ROJO: ¡PURPURA! te dije que Jamás repitieras las palabras del Insolente de AX.

PURPURA: pero que significa? ustedes saben Soldados?

Todos los Soldados Negaron con sus cabezas no les dirían a sus Altos el significado de esas burgares palabras.

ROJO: PURPURA tal vez te explique después pero ahora no podemos seguir desperdiciando mas el tiempo. Soldados su Misión en Común es Atrapar a AX antes de la Desactivación de ZIM algo me dice que intentara Arruinarnos ese día tan esperado, y no por que quiera Salvar a ZIM sino solo para molestarnos a Nosotros. Ustedes deben cuidar de sus Altezas y Traer vivo a AX en menos de 4 días, pero sobre todo descubrí quien fue el soldado Traidor que lo ayudo a escapar y traerlo ante nosotros. Saben lo peligroso y violento que es AX así que los brindaremos con las mejores Armas. Pueden lastimarlo lo que quieran pero tráiganlo vivo.

PURPURA tenía un Diccionario buscando el significado de esas palabras que lo habían intrigado pero se quedo quieto y con la Boca abierta cuando las encontró. ROJO lo voltio a ver y le quito molesto el Diccionario.

ROJO: PURPURA no hay tiempo que perder.

PURPURA: ROJO... de donde habrá aprendido AX esas palabras?

ROJO: eso no importa ahora.

PURPURA voltio a ver a los Soldados, olvidando su Asombro y notando algo.

PURPURA: ROJO ellos son todos los Soldados?

ROJO: si son los Mejores y más sobresalientes del Imperio, por eso les encomendamos esta Misión. Que Jamás Prestas Atención?

PURPURA: pero no miro a la Soldada de ojos Morados la que nos debe Golosinas.

ROJO voltio a ver a los Soldados, era cierto la Soldada TAK la que les dio a AX y ZIM no estaba presente eso solo significaba una cosa.

ROJO: la Soldada TAK asido secuestrada por AX, de seguro se la llevo como Rehén por Venganza. Soldados tengan cuidado a la hora de Atacar a AX, no queremos a la Soldada TAK lastimada ella es muy Valiosa por ábrenos entregado a AX y ZIM.

PURPURA: y nos debe Golosinas así que tráiganla Viva. Retírense.

Los Soldados Obedecieron. Se hizo aviso en toda la ARMADA de la nueva búsqueda por el prófugo AX y el secuestro de la Soldada TAK. Todas las Naves alrededor de la INMENSA despegaron, todos los Soldados más sobresalientes se habían jurado así mismo que Capturarían a esa Escoria AX y Rescatarían a la soldada TAK.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días y desde que empezó la Búsqueda los Soldados habían ido a todos los planetas y lugares donde se había visto antes a el prófugo AX, no habían tenido Éxito alguno.

* * *

Mientras en el planeta IRK.

GIR y T jugaban afuera de la Nave. GIR tomaba las Manos de T y giraban en el mismo lugar, T no podía dejar de sonreír estár con GIR era tan Maravilloso, solo con el podía dejar de comportarse Tímida y preocupada y sonreír feliz jugando cosa que como UCI precisa, ágil, y Letal de AX jamás había podido jugar y divertirse. Siempre había tenido bien claro su lugar junto a su AMO.

GIR: ¡T TE MIRAS LINDA GIRANDO!

Dijo Feliz girando mas. T rio tiernamente, GIR se detuvo para darle un tierno Beso en los Labios, cosa que correspondió sonrojada. T rompió el Beso tomando la Mano de GIR y caminando a donde estaba la Nave, GIR se quedo quieto Negándose a caminar con mirada Triste.

T: GIR debemos Volver mi AMO sigue Dormido y no me gusta dejarlo solo tanto tiempo con esa IRKEN traidora.

GIR: pero Ella lo está cuidando, sigamos jugando si.

Dijo en todo triste casi suplicando. T lo miro enternecida, como decirle que no a ese Tierno Robot. Pero en eso volteando a ver a el cielo vio a una Gigantesca Nave que iba directo a ellos. Durante esos 3 días IRK había estado desierto por que ahora esa Nave del Imperio aparecía. GIR salto feliz a los Brazos de T gritando.

GIR: ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

T corrió cargando a GIR debía avisarle a su AMO.

* * *

Mientras AX comenzaba abrí lentamente sus ojos, se sentía Abrazado Rodeado por unos posesivos brazos, sentía que una cabeza se apoyaba en la suya, se movió un poco para ver que TAK estaba durmiendo con el en el mismo asiento abrazándolo y arropados por una Manta.

AX intento moverse pero esos posesivos brazos lo abrazaban celosamente, se sonrojo y sonrió con cinismo cuantas veces había soñado una situación como esa en los años de la ACADEMIA. Por otro lado como sele ocurría a TAK quedarse dormida y a un peor dejarlo dormirse en la situación que estaban, podían ser víctimas de un ataque y ellos durmiendo. Además el no le había dado permiso de tocarlo y menos de abrazarlo.

AX: ¡TAK! ¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA!

Decía intentando soltarse de ese abrazo. TAK abrió de golpe sus hermosos ojos Morados para toparse con los penetrantes ojos Negros de AX que la miraban molestos, se sonrojo de inmediato.

TAK: AX por fin despertaste...

AX: Que yo desperté? si eras Tú la que dormías y me abrazabas como tu mugriento peluche sin permiso ¡QUE CLASE DE SOLDADA ERES PODRIAN HABRENOS ATACADO!

AX intento apartarse de Ella con colera pero TAK lo abrazo mas a ella como con miedo de que desapareciera. Como la Odiaba y Amaba a la vez, ella lo confundía tanto y necesitaba estar concentrado para la Masacre que vendría contra los ALTOS.

AX: TAK.

TAK: si AX

AX se movio un poco para ver mejor su Rostro tenía 2 opciones debía elegir una ya.

Pero en ese momento se percataron que estaban siendo observados, miraron que SKOODGE estaba frente a ellos viéndolos sonrojados. No es que los espiara pero como los IRKEN no tienen comportamientos así era intrigante verlos, de inmediato cuando vio que lo veían se tapo los ojos con las 2 Manos.

SKOODGE: les juro que no vi nada.

AX se soltó de TAK que aun lo abrazaba, se paro serio del asiento. Eso le molesto ya era la segunda vez que el casi la perdonaba y eran interrumpidos por ese Fisgón Soldado.

AX: Reporte Soldado SKOODGE.

SKOODGE se quito las manos de los ojos y vio a AX serio asiendo el saludo Militar.

SKOODGE: nos encontramos en el planeta IRK señor y usted lleva 3 días durmiendo.

AX se sobre salto.

AX: ¡MIERDA! ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MALDITA SEA ASEMOS EN IRK! ¡COMO QUE 3 DIAS! Significa que el Pak del Tarado de ZIM se desactiva ¡MAÑANA!

TAK se paro tranquila del asiento estirándose con pereza.

TAK: AX estamos en IRK porque a "tu" Aliado sele ocurrió que ya todos nos deben estar buscando. Este sitio esta desolado y jamás nos buscarían aquí, te dejamos dormir para que sanaras mas rápido si te das cuenta Grandísimo Genio ya estas sano.

AX noto que sus heridas y golpes habían sanado.

AX: bueno pero ya vámonos. No me siento tranquilo aquí.

SKOODGE: señor ya llevamos 3 días aquí y el sitio sigue desolado, estamos seguros selo aseguro.

T entro a la Nave corriendo cargando a GIR en sus brazos como estilo de Recién Casados.

AX: ¡T! ¡QUE ASES CARGANDO ASI A EL MALDITO DEFECTO!

T: AMO.. ya desperto.

T no había notado la forma en cómo cargaba a GIR que le sonreía dulcemente, lo bajo con cuidado.

T: A… bueno… AMO… yo...

Jugaba con sus Manos.

GIR: T dile ya sabes que.

AX: ¡DESIRME QUE T!

T dejo su nerviosismo recordando porque corría.

T: luego GIR. AMO una Enorme Nave esta aterrizando, creo que vienen a capturarnos.

TAK: ¡SKOODGE! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTA ERA UNA MALA IDEA Y UN MALDITO SUICIDIO!

MIMI se puso activar sistemas de seguridad para que no lograran abrí las compuertas de la Nave.

SKOODGE: pero es imposible jamás seles hubiera ocurrido buscarnos aquí.

TAK: a menos que alguien haya ¡ABIERTO LA BOCA!

AX: ¡Y QUIEN PUDO ASER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES!

GIR: ¡YO MISMO LO ISE!

MIMI los voltio a ver seria terminando de activar los sistemas de seguridad.

T: porque GIR...

GIR: quería que los ALTOS le avisaran a mi AMO que nos casaremos ¡HURRA!

SKOODGE: entiendo les enviaste una Carta y vieron la Dirección en el código postal.

GIR: si.

T: ¡GIR!

AX: ¡AHORA SI TE DESMANTELARE MALDITO DEFECTO!

AX camino con mirada poseída y Asesina donde GIR. Pero T se puso frente a el extendiendo sus bracitos.

T: no AMO por favor no le haga daño AMO, él no sabía lo que asía.

AX: ¡APARTATE T! ¡ESE MALDITO DEFECTO HOY SI SOBREPREPASO SU ESTUPIDES! ¡LO DESTROSARE, ASI QUE NO TE METAS!

T: pero AMO yo … yo… yo...

AX: ¡CARAJO! Tu que?

T: yo… lo AMO

AX: ¡QUE!

GIR: ¡HURRA!

AX: Tu T, Tu mi T. Amar... y ase Defecto?

Muchos Soldados intentaban abrí las compuertas de la Nave.

TAK: arela eso después, debemos hacer algo nos capturaran.

AX miro molesto y con Rabia a T, ella solo bajo la mirada triste.

AX: bien lo a reclamos después. Ahora que Carajos asemos?

SKOODGE: ya se señor y si aprovechamos que esa Nave va directo a la INMENSA y nos encabullimos en Ella, así estaríamos en la desactivación de Pak de ZIM mañana.

AX: suena bien pero necesitamos una fuerte distracción para esos soldados que están apunto de abrí las compuertas.

SKOODGE: y si Yo me hago pasar por usted señor, si ellos creen que ya lo capturaron no se preocuparan por buscar si ha tenido aliados que lo han ayudado a esconderse.

TAK: espera quiero ver si entiendo Tu te aras pasar por AX para que nosotros nos escabullamos a esa Nave y lleguemos a tiempo para la desactivación del Tarado.

SKOODGE: si seré una buena distracción y aguantare las torturas que me hagan camino haya. El señor AX acaba de sanar y necesita sus fuerzas para lo de Mañana.

Los soldados atacaban mas la Nave estaba a punto de destrozar las compuertas.

GIR abrazaba asustado a T ella se preocupaba. MIMI ponía mas sistemas de seguridad pero la Nave no daba para más.

AX: pero sería una estupidez. Tú no te pareces en nada a mi SKOODGE.

GIR se arrojo sobre SKOODGE con un frasco de aerosol de pintura Negra, se la Roció en los ojos asiéndolo gritar de dolor.

SKOODGE: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ME ARDEN LOS OJOS!

Todos se quedaron impactados viendo a el pobre SKOODGE le lloraban los ojos pero funciono la pintura en aerosol serlos dejo completamente Negros como los de AX, GIR le escribió en la camisa con el aerosol "soy AX".

GIR: ¡LISTO! igualitos.

AX, T, TAK, MIMI miraron impactados la escena.

AX: eres un Maldito peligro defecto.

Los Soldados afuera gritaban "prófugo AX sabemos que estas ahí entrégate ahora o será peor para ti"

SKOODGE se seco las lágrimas y intento disimular en ardor en sus ojos.

SKOODGE: por favor señor sigamos mi plan, yo los distraigo y ustedes se escabullen en la Nave.

TAK abrió una pequeña compuerta en la parte de arriba de la Nave.

TAK: vamos AX no perdamos más tiempo.

AX: Carajo no queda de otra.

GIR: ¡VIVA!

AX: cállate Defecto todo esto es tu culpa.

TAK salió por la compuerta del techo de la Nave y las UCIs tan bien detrás de ella, AX vio fijamente a SKOODGE con los ojos pintados de Negro mientras seguía a los demás saliendo por la compuerta dijo para sí mismo.

AX: Mierda esto no funcionara.

**(Continuara)**

**SKOODGE se paresera a AX solo por tener los ojos pintados de negro? quien sabe como termine esto. Bueno leeremos que pasa en el proximo cap, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	15. AX-SKOODGE

_Hola lindos cap 15. _

_Queria aprobechar a recomendarles 3 obras Maestras de Queridos y Talentosos Colegas. El fabuloso fic para los que nos gusta la accion "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" . Y para los que Amamos los OCs "SENTIMIENTOS DE OTRO PLANETA" . Y en expecial tube el gusto de leer una belleza de Fic sobre la Invasora TENN ^^ "LA CONQUISTA DE MEEKCROV"_

_Los 3 son una obra Maestra, bueno pasemos a el Cap_

* * *

**"AX-SKOODGE"**

Los Soldados abrieron la compuerta a patadas, entraron sin dudarlo listos para lo que fuera, sabían que podían perder una extremidad oh peor a un sus vidas pero valía la pena por el nombre de sus ALTOS. Vieron a un IRKEN le apuntaron con sus súper Armas Asignadas por los ALTOS, sabían que ese IRKEN no les temía a las Armas pero las Necesitaban.

* * *

AX estaba viendo todo arriba de la Nave en el Techo, miraba por la pequeña compuerta que habían salido.

TAK: ¡AX! deja de gastar el tiempo debemos irnos a la otra Nave ¡YA!

T: AMO por primera vez creo que la IRKEN tiene razon.

AX: solo un segundo, quiero ver si esos Soldados que se supone que son Sobresalientes se creen esto por que lo dudo que Idea tan Estúpida. Jamás ningún ser por mas Idiota que sea pensaría que SKOODGE soy yo.

* * *

Los Soldados vieron a SKOODGE que estaba Nervioso.

SOLDADOS: tú eres AX? pero eres mucho más Alto de lo que decían.

* * *

AX escucho desde el Techo.

AX: Idiotas. SKOODGE solo es 2 centímetros más Alto.

TAK: AX ya vámonos.

* * *

Los Soldados apuntaron con sus súper Armas a SKOODGE.

SOLDADOS: Tu eres el prófugo AX?.

SKOODGE: a… a… si.

Los Soldados lo vieron dudosos.

SKOODGE: a… tengo ojos Negros.

A SKOODGE a un le Ardían los ojos por la pintura, pero se aguantaba las lagrimas. Los Soldados lo vieron Analizándolo.

SOLDADOS: cierto eres El.

* * *

Todos en el techo de la Nave se quedaron Impactados.

GIR: ¡HURRA! ven se los dije ¡SON IGUALITOS!

AX: Mierda. Que acaso ya no entrenan a los Soldados igual?

De Repente una enorme luz de Electricidad ilumino el Rostro de los que estaban en el Techo a causa de una Enorme Dosis de descargas a el falso AX-SKOODGE en su pak,.

* * *

SKOODGE dio un desgarrador grito. Mientras los Soldados se burlaban diciéndole que la gran Amenaza gritaba como Niña y no se defendía.

SKOODGE: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

SOLDADOS: eso es por insultar a nuestros Altos. Y eso es por no dar pelea y gritar como niñita.

Los Soldados comenzaron a Golpearlo todos a la vez querían que ese AX les diera pelea. AX-SKOODGE comenzó a quedar inconsciente.

* * *

AX miraba desde el Techo Enfurecido.

AX: ¡ASCO! Ahora correrá el falso Rumor que grito como Niña y que no me puedo defender de una simple pelea con un pequeño grupo de 30 pendejos Soldados.

TAK se harto y cargo a AX saltando de la Nave y corriendo a la otra. T, GIR, MIMI los siguieron.

AX: ¡TAK!, ¡POR QUE CARAJOS ME CARGAS!, las únicas veces que te lo eh permitido es por que eh estado inconsciente ¡POR TU CULPA!

TAK: AX no es momento para que te fijes, si dirán que gritas como Niña y si te cargo.

AX: bueno pero eres una lenta.

AX se soltó de TAK y la cargo corriendo mas Rápido a la Nave. T siguio a la misma rapidez a su AMO, cargando a GIR y MIMI con una mano.

AX: Maldita sea no hay compuertas abiertas. T has una forzosa.

T hizo una entrada forzosa con ayuda de MIMI, GIR solo se quedo parado sonriendo viéndolas.

AX: todos entren rápido debemos mantenernos ocultos hasta llegar a la INMENSA.

TAK estaba un poco sonrojada por que AX la cargaba pero Necesitaba saber algo.

TAK: AX se que no hay tiempo pero antes que entremos necesito saber si…

AX: como digites no hay tiempo.

Todos entraron por la compuerta. TAK estaba molesta. Que Acaso AX ya la había perdonado y no selo decía por molestarla oh enserio la odiaba. Se aparto de AX molesta y lo vio enfurecida.

TAK: ¡ME VALE QUE ESTEMOS EN UNA NAVE ENEMIGA, Y QUE ESTEMOS APUNTO DE ASER TU VENGANZA! ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO ME VAS A DECIR SI YA ME PERDONATES!

AX: ¡TAK! que estas loca. Tu lo digites estamos en una Nave Enemiga, que quieres que todo se eche a perder por los gritos de una Histérica.

TAK: ¡ME VALE SI SOY HISTERICA! ¡POR QUE TU TAN POCO HABLAS SUAVE CUANDO ESTAS MOLESTO! ¡DIME ME PERDONATES!

AX vio que un par de Soldados se acercaba. Tomo a las UCIs y a TAK con las extremidades de su pak, se escondieron detrás de unas enormes cajas.

TAK: ¡AX DIMELO AHORA!

AX: ¡TAK! por un Carajo esos sujetos nos escucharan silénciate.

GIR abrazo por la espalda muy feliz a T.

GIR: T ahí que hablar bajito.

T: GIR yo no estoy hablando.

GIR: Te Amo T.

GIR le dio un tierno beso en la mejía a T, ella sonrió y se sonrojo. AX los vio con cólera.

AX: !MALDITA SEA NO ME PUEDO DISTRAER UN SEGUNDO QUE ESE MALDITO DEFECTO SE APROBECHA!

TAK: ¡AHORA QUIEN GRITA COMO HISTERICO!

AX: ¡CALLATE TAK! ¡Y TU DEFECTO TE DESMANTELARE AHORA!

AX camino con mirada Asesina donde GIR.

T: ¡AMO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA!

GIR: ¡TODOS ESTAMOS GRITANDO!

AX: ¡MIERDA YA DEJEN DE GRITAR! solo esa tu Muda no ase ruido TAK. por cierto jamás habla?

TAK: eso es por que…

AX: ¡YA BASTA! esos sujetos están cerca y nos van a oír, además hablan de algo.

* * *

El par de Soldados se pararon enfrente de esas gigantescas cajas a hablar.

SOLDADOS: y pensar que la Soldada TAK esta secuestra por esa Escoria, a ese Diminuto de AX no le basto con todo lo que a hecho sino que tambien secuestro a la Soldada TAK los Altos dicen que es muy valiosa para ellos.

* * *

Detrás de las cajas los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al escuchar Secuestrada.

TAK: Secuestrada? Que los ALTOS no entienden que los Traicione por ti AX. Que Idiotas.

AX: por que esos dicen que eres tan valiosa para los Malditos ALTOS?.

AX vio a TAK con cólera y la tomo de los hombros.

AX: que a caso paso algo mas entre ustedes que yo no sepa ¡TAK!

T y MIMI solo pensaban que el Ruido que sus AMOS asían atraería a los soldados del otro extremo de las cajas. GIR solo los miraba sonriendo siendo el único que entendía lo que pasaba.

TAK: que estas insinuando ¡GRANDISIMO GENIO!

AX: Que quizás aparte de Traicionarme y entregarme a ellos isites mas ¡MUCHO MAS PARA QUE TE ISIERAN EN SOLDADA OFICIAL!

TAK: Claro ¡LES ENTREGE HA ZIM!

Los Soldados a el otro lado de las cajas escucharon los gritos de la pelea iban a ir a ver cuando fueron noqueados por un rápido golpe de T y MIMI.

AX: ah Gran cosa como si el Tarado valiera algo ¡DIME QUE MAS ISITES POR TUS ALTOS! Quiero pensar... a ya se quizás planearon otra confabulación contra mi y por eso estas aquí fingiendo oh quizás isites méritos extras.

AX apretó los puños con cólera.

AX: como los isites conmigo en COMIDROTIA.

TAK: ¡QUE!

TAK le dio una fuerte patada a AX en la cara. T se enfureció iba arrojarse sobre ella atacar pero GIR la detuvo.

TAK: ¡TODAVIA NO CONFIAS EN MI, UN NO ME PERDONAS! ¡CREES QUE LE SOY FIEL A LOS ALTOS! ¡AX ESTOY AQUI! ¡AQUI CONTIGO!

AX se sobaba la cara, por TAK tenia que pegar tan fuerte.

TAK: ¡Y INSINUAS COSAS! ¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO ISE QUIEN SABE QUE CON ESOS!

AX: ¡PUES TE CREO CAPAZ DE ESO Y MAS! ¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI!

AX se acerco mas a TAK quedando a un centímetro de su rostro.

AX: ¡ERES UNA MANIPULADORA! Todos hasta el Tarado lo sabian menos Yo.

TAK lo vio desesperada, como podia quitarle esa imagen suya a ese rencoroso que Amaba de la mente.

TAK: AX, Yo...

GIR: AX esta celoso de los ALTOS por eso insinua cosas.

AX: ¡CALLATE DEFECTO!

GIR: ¡PERO ES CIERTO!

T: GIR mejor no hablemos, mi AMO a un sigue molesto por lo de la Carta.

AX: ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY, POR SU CULPA NOS DESCUBRIERON! Ahora SKOODGE esta en sus Manos y peor a un piensan por su pendejes que yo grito como Niña por una pequeña descarga.

TAK: AX ya te dije que no te figues en eso, y CELOS? Eso significa que a un me Am...

Los ojos de TAK brillaron, AX le desvió la mirada.

En ese momento la tropa de 30 Soldados que llevaban a SKOODGE muy lastimado entraron por la compuerta principal, T fue la primera en verlo.

T: AMO los Soldados viene con su Aliado muy lastimado, debemos escondernos.

TAK: solo espero ese Tal SKOODGE no abra la Boca.

AX: no lo ara no es como otras.

TAK: ¡AX YA ME ESTAS HARTANDO!

AX: ¡ESTAMOS IGUAL!

AX vio con cólera a TAK. Estaba harto que ella lo llenaba de dudas, la vio fijamente con su penetrante mirada. Lo cual hizo que TAK comensara a incomodarse y sonrojarse.

TAK: AX deja de verme.

AX: ODIO tanto que no me dejes pensar claro.

TAK: AX.

Conecto su mirada con la de AX perdiendose en sus profundos ojos Negros. GIR abrazo feliz a T de lado.

GIR: ellos siempre terminan así cuando pelean.

T voltio a ver a los Soldados estaban muy cerca. Que le pasaba a su AMO desde cuando era tan descuidado?

T: ¡AMO!

AX rompió la conexion y voltio a ver a T entendió que le avisaba que los verían.

AX: ¡RAPIDO TODOS ENTREN A LA CAJA MAS GRANDE!

Todos entraron a la caja mas grande, guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que pasaba a fuera.

* * *

Los Soldados que llevaban a SKOODGE lo arrojaron fuertemente a el Suelo pateándolo.

SOLDADOS: ¡DINOS DONDE ESTA LA SOLDADA TAK!

Lo siguieron pateando.

SOLDADOS: Habla AX ¡ERES MUY DEBIL NADA DE LO QUE DESIAN DE TI ES CIERTO! ¡ESCORIA!

Todos se burlaron diciéndole.

SOLDADOS: y que se puede esperar de un ¡IRKEN TAN DIMINUTO! ¡UN IRKEN DIMINUTO JAMAS LOGRARA NADA! JAJAJA.

SKOODGE mira nubloso por los Golpes su PAK hechaba humo por las numerosas descargas. Pero se sentía feliz por sufrí en nombre de su proximo Lider.

* * *

AX estaba lleno de Cólera, quería salir de esa caja y descuartizar a esos Soldados supuestos sobresalientes, quería que dejaran a su Aliado. Quería demostrarles todo de lo que el era capaz no solo a Ellos sino a la ARMADA completa, desmostar que su estatura no influía en ser el IRKEN MAS LETAL QUE AH EXISTIDO. Habia acabado el momento de escapar, el momento de demostra todo con hechos habia llegado. Por primera vez aria correr Sangre injusta sin importar que fuera de su Raza. Ahora demostraria con hechos de los que era capaz de aser con su baja Estatura.

AX: cambio de planes, aun no vamos a la INMENSA.

TAK: pero la desactivación del Tarado es Mañana?.

AX: lo se vámonos ya.

AX dijo que esperaran un buen momento para salir sin ser visto, cuando es tubo bacía esa parte de la Nave todos salieron de las cajas, salieron por la entrada forzosa que T y MIMI habían hecho.

AX: rápido corramos a la otra Nave.

TAK: que te volviste loco AX. Que Diablos quieres a ser?

AX: ¡TU SOLO SIGUIME!

Todos corrieron y entraron a su Nave, viendo que la del Imperio despegaba con el falso AX "AX-SKOODGE" Se les informo a los ALTOS que el prisionero AX ya había sido capturado.

Cuando esa Nave despego AX le ordeno a T que escribiera las coordenadas a el planeta PETUR activando la Hiper-velosidad.

TAK: AX no entiendo nada?

GIR: yo si.

AX: Defecto ya te dije muchas veces hoy que te !CALLES! Y tu TAK no preguntes yo se lo que hago.

A el poco tiempo llegaron a PETUR todos sin entender nada. Solo GIR.

AX: T sujeta a la Muda UCI.

T obedeció y sujeto a MIMI en un movimiento rápido.

TAK las vio confundida.

TAK: AX que pasa por que tu UCI sujeta a MIMI?

AX vio de forma poseida a TAK mientras se quitaba los guantes mostrando sus filosas Garras. TAK camino así atrás con Miedo jamas ni cuando quizo atacarla en la Celda la habia visto de esa forma. MIMI quiso soltarse ayudar a su AMA pero no podía.

TAK: AX que vas a ser?...

AX se arrojo sobre ella y la inmoviliso de pies y manos con una de las Extremidades de su PAK, desgarro su uniforme en un movimiento rapido de sus filosas Garras con cuidado de no lastimarla. TAK abrió sus ojos como plato, mas cuando vio que AX se Asia una cortada asi mismo en la mejía izquierda con una de sus Garras dejando que esa sangre callera sobre el Rostro de Ella.

TAK: AX.

AX se puso de nuevo sus guantes, limpio la sangre que le quedaba en su rostro con sus Manos, luego paso sus Manos enguantas llenas de su propia Sangre en el Rostro de TAK y en su uniforme desgarrado, guardo la Extremida de su PAK liberando a TAK.

AX: listo ya te ves como una secuestrada por mi. Te sienta bien la Sangre, ahora hagamos una llamada.

* * *

Mientras en la INMENSA.

La Nave del Imperio con el falso AX "AX-SKOODGE" ya habían llegado, los 30 Soldados encargados de la misión lo llevaron frente a sus ALTOS. SKOODGE cruzaba los dedos para que ellos no lo reconocieran. Ellos vieron Impactados a el falso AX "AX-SKOODGE"

PURPURA: AX engordaste mucho estos días.

ROJO: ¡PURPURA! que acaso no lo Notas?

SKOODGE se preocupo sabia que de los ALTOS ROJO era el más cuerente.

ROJO: AX creció algunos centímetros.

Ahora si SKOODGE estaba realmente impactado.

ROJO: AX donde esta la Soldada TAK ¡AX RESPONDE!

SKOODGE no quería habar la voz de AX era muy fuerte y con tono Odioso imposible de Imitar. Lo descubrirían si hablaba.

PURPURA: AX habla tengo muchas preguntas que acerté de las palabras que nos has dicho.

SKOODGE solo los miraba. PURPURA lo miro triste.

PURPURA: AX habla. nos estas asiendo la Ley del Hielo?

ROJO: ¡AX RESPONDE! Que los Soldados te arrancaron la Lengua? Dinos donde esta la Soldada TAK?

En ese momento uno de los Asistentes, aviso a los ALTOS que había llamada entrante del planeta PETUR.

PURPURA: PETUR? que no es un planta Desierto.

ROJO: acepten la llamada.

En la pantalla de la llamada se miraba a TAK con su uniforme desgarrado y ensangrentado, con su cara con rasgos de Sangre, ayudaba mucho que tenia a un tenia la cicatriz que T le hizo en la cara cuando la ataco, a un no se borraba de su Rostro.

TAK: Mis ALTOS el prisionero AX me tiene secuestrada en el planeta PETUR.

ROJO: Soldada TAK el prisionero AX fue capturado ase unas horas, mandaremos a unos Soldados por usted.

PURPURA: AX te dejo así? Pero estas bien no olvides que a un nos debes Golosinas.

TAK: Mis ALTOS no ahí tiempo, AX tiene muchos Aliados son demasiados, demasiadas Naves de demasiadas Razas juntas planean Atacar la INMENSA. Necesito que vengan por mi las mejores Naves de Combate con los mejores Soldados. La Guerra a empezado.

Se corto la trasmisión.

PURPURA: ROJO que quiso decir con eso?

ROJO: que AX planeo con un complot interplanetario con muchas especies contra la ARMADA y nosotros. ¡AX DINOS QUIENES SON TUS ALIADOS!

SKOODGE sonrió al ver que su futuro Líder AX había engañado a los ALTOS y verles las caras con un nuevo plan, cada vez lo admiraba mas.

ROJO: así que no quieres hablar ¡PUES SERAS ENVIADO A TU ANTIGUA CELDA, Y MAÑANA TU PAK SERA DESACTIVADO JUNTO A EL DE ZIM!

PURPURA: y mas tardes iré acerté torturas con Golosinas.

Unos Guardias llevaron a "AX-SKOODGE" a la celda de Máxima seguridad donde estuvo AX.

ROJO y PURPURA se quedaron preocupados por la Guerra que seles vendría enzima, a un teniendo a el supuesto AX no habían terminado sus preocupación.

* * *

Los Guardias tiraron a SKOODGE bruscamente a el suelo, se levanto rápido sonriendo, se sacudió el polvo mientras decía para si mismo.

SKOODGE: Que bien que todo esta saliendo perfecto. Se que así lo planeo el señor AX.

De Repente SKOODGE sintió que alguien caía sobre el tirándolo en el suelo bruscamente de nuevo.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡COMO TE ATREVITES ABANDONAR A ZIM EN ESTA SUCIA CELDA!

SKOODGE lo vio.

SKOODGE: ZIM soy yo SKOODGE de la ACADEMIA y de HOBO 13.

ZIM golpeo a SKOODGE una y otra vez.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! ¡NO INTENTES ENGAÑARME OX! ¡ME DEJATES TIRADO EN ESTA SUCIA CELDA, A MI "Y YO SOY ZIM"!

SKOODGE: No soy el señor AX y el no te abandono, te explicare pero soy SKOODGE no AX.

ZIM se paro, levanto a SKOODGE con las 2 manos.

ZIM: ¡ME CREES ESTUPIDO?! ¡TU ERES OX! ¡TE RECONOCERIA DONDE FUERA!

SKOODGE: ZIM AX tiene un perfecto plan y saldrá excelente mañana. Al fin será la "VENGANZA"

ZIM: Arghhh ¡OX TE VEZ TAN IDIOTA! hablando de Ti en tercera persona. Por eso ¡ZIM ES MEJOR QUE TU!

**(Continuara)**

**jajajaja ¡COMO AMO A ZIM! bueno AX-SKOODGE logro burlar a los ALTOS pero que sera esa supuesta Guerra que se biene enzima? si AX no tiene mas Aliados. Bueno leeremos que pasa en el proximo cap.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	16. DEMOSTRANDO CON HECHOS

H_ola Lindos. Antes que nada 2 cosas, primero les recomiendo La mas bella Joya que eh tenido la dicha de leer "VIDA NUEVA" un nuevo fic de mi Talentoso y Maravilloso Colega OBSERVADOR DAAM *u* Segundo queria avisarles que ya casi llegamos a el final de este fic n.n _

_Bueno cap 16_

* * *

**"DEMOSTRANDO CON HECHOS"**

Había mucha tención y movimiento en la ARMADA después de una larga noche de planeación entre las Naves de Combate con los mejores Soldados, todo estaba listo para ir a el planeta PETUR a Rescatar a la Soldada TAK y enfrentarse con el sin numero de especies con las que se "suponía" que AX se había aliado, todos los elegidos para la Misión estaban listos sabían que ninguna Raza sin importa cuantas fueran podían vencer a el IMPERIO IRKEN.

Pero lo que a todos les molestaba era que, por que? Tenia que ser ese día tan esperado por todos el día de la Desactivación del Pak del fastidioso de ZIM, todos querían presenciarlo pero mas de la Mitad de la Raza IRKEN estaría combatiendo en ese momento.

Las Naves partieron y la INMENSA se quedo protegida por muchos de los Mejores Soldados, no podrían dejar solos a las Altezas.

Mientras los minutos para la desactivación del defectuoso de ZIM y el prisionero de AX porque el tambien seria desactivado, ya no era Digno de ser el BUFÓN de los ALTOS, los cuales Vivian la tención de la Guerra que se acercaba.

* * *

En la Celda de Máxima Seguridad.

SKOODGE: así que debemos esperar el plan del señor AX es muy bueno y eso que a un no lo e oido.

ZIM le dio otro fuerte golpe a SKOODGE en la cara.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡ZIM YA TE DIJO QUE TE VES TAN IDIOTA HABLANDO DE TI EN TRECERA PERSONA!

SKOODGE se sobaba la cara, había recibido muchos golpes de los Soldados y ahora de ZIM.

SKOODGE: ZIM ya te dije que soy SKOODGE tu compañero de la ACADEMIA y soldado a tu Mando en HOBO 13, tengo los Ojos Negros porque el UCI de Ojos Azules me los pinto con algo llamado Aerosol de Pintura. A un que Arde Horriblemente era Necesario para ser una buena distracción, los ALTOS se sienten algo confiados pensando que tienen a el señor AX capturado y sin darse cuenta están dejando algo bacía la INMENSA.

ZIM: ¡YA CALLATE OX! ¡TU VOZ ES ESTUPIDA! Espera UCI con ojos Azules? GIR ¡OX QUE PASO CON GIR! ¡DONDE ESTA!

SKOODGE: bueno el esta con AX, y es muy apegado a la UCI con una T en la frente.

ZIM: hablas de "V" ? Esa UCI que acosa y distrae a GIR. Jah gran cosa presumes que es un Arma Mortal y ZIM nunca la a visto en Ataque.

SKOODGE: yo tan poco, pero si es creación del señor AX debe serlo. Además la Soldada TAK tiene una cicatriz resiente en una de sus Mejías, dicen que esa UCI se la hizo ase algunos días en modo de Ataque.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE HABLAR COMO SI FUERAS OTRO IRKEN, PARA ZIM ESO ES MOLESTO! ¡TONTO! Oye digites TAK? Jajajajajajaja debe de mirarse horrible con esa cicatriz, y eso que te ase tan débil su presencia OX.

SKOODGE: ZIM en primera es AX no OX, y en segunda llevo horas diciéndote que soy SKOODGE no el señor AX. Yo no pensé que por unos ojos pintados selo creyeran tanto... será que nos parecemos y no lo habíamos Notado (?) y en tercera con respecto a lo de la Soldada TAK, no se si ase débil a el señor AX. Lo que Analizo es que lo ase dudar y lo confunde mucho.

ZIM: confundir? ¡OX SOLO TU ERES TAN IDIOTA DE CREER DE NUEVO EN ELLA, TONTO! ¡POR ELLA ESTAMOS AQUI! ¡Y POR TU EXPLESIÓN DE BOBO, ZIM ESTA SEGURO QUE TE ALIATES CON ESA TRAIDORA DE NUEVO!

SKOODGE: Afirmativo ZIM la Soldada TAK y el señor AX si tienen una Alianza. Hasta sienten una Emoción que creo que se llama AMOR y comparten fluidos entre ellos... es muy incomodo tener que ver eso.

ZIM: fluidos? ¡OX! ¡ASCO! ¡ASES ESO QUE LOS HUMANOS LLAMAN BESAR? ARGHHHH! ¡ERES REPRUTANTE OX! ¡SOLO LOS IRKENS MAS DEBILES Y PRIMITIVOS ASEN ESO!

SKOODGE: ZIM repito no soy el señor AX soy ¡SKOODGE! cuando el escapo con ayuda de la Soldada TAK yo melés uní, lo seguí mucho tiempo, se todo de el y se que es la repuesta para Nuestra Raza. Muchos Soldados con un gran potencial han sido puestos a trabajos de muy bajo Nivel como sirvientes oh mas bien Esclavos por sus bajas Estaturas, se han perdidos tantas buenas Armas Mortales para la ARMADA, pero el señor AX con su ideología Revolucionaria cambiara todo para bien, un Soldado será Juzgado y premiado por sus Habilidades y destrezas no por su Estatura. Por eso no me importa sufrí oh Morir hoy si lo hago en Nombre de quien a sufrido y pasado por lo mismo que yo, Mi Futuro Líder AX.

ZIM le dio otro golpe en la cara a SKOODGE.

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡ESE FUE EL DISCURSO MAS ABURRIDO Y ESTUPIDO QUE ZIM HA OIDO! Espera si tu eres SKOODGE y te Aliaste a la Traidora de TAK y el Insignificante de OX significa que... ¡REMPLASARON A ZIM POR SKOODGE?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ZIM empejo a SKOODGE con cólera.

ZIM: ¡ZIM ES EL MEJOR, COMO PUDO SER REMPLASADO POR TI!

ZIM señalo a SKOODGE gritándole y viéndolo con Odio.

SKOODGE: ZIM nadie te remplazo. Eres muy importante para el señor AX, el UCI de los ojos Azules me dijo que eran Amigos.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES! ¡ZIM JAMAS SERIA AMIGO DE NADIE! ¡Y MENOS DE UN IRKEN TAN INSINIFICANTE COMO EL ESTUPIDO GRITON DE OX! ¡GRITA DEMASIADO SINTIENDOSE SUPERIOR, ZIM ODIA ESO!

SKOODGE: bueno pero este plan gira alrededor tuyo, el señor AX dijo que te salvaríamos durante la Desactivación de tu Pak y comenzaría el Caos en la INMENSA.

ZIM: todo saldrá Mal, OX es un estúpido y mas cuando desperdicia el tiempo con la Traidora de TAK.

SKOODGE: ZIM estamos en un plan en proceso, estoy seguro que el señor AX no desperdicia el tiempo ahora.

* * *

Mientras en PETUR.

AX estaba sentado en una Roca viendo las Estrellas muy sereno y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Recordando que ase menos de un Mes estuvo exactamente ahí. TAK se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, lo vio queriendo entra en sus pensamientos, esos Ojos Negros se miraban tan Hermosos serenos.

TAK: Perfecto AX los ALTOS se creyeron todo siento que habrá sangre hoy, y en que tanto piensas?, en la Guerra que quieres combatir tu solo para darles una lección a nuestra Raza oh en la sangre que comerás hoy?.

TAK le sonrió por lo último. AX la vio serio.

AX: No. Recordaba que ase menos de un Mes estaba aquí en esta Roca de este pequeño planeta Desierto, pensándot.. cuando T me aviso que tu Nave se estrello aquí.

TAK: T me odia pero no la culpo. Verla en modo de ataque enfurecida solo deja claro que tu la construirte, tiene tu mismo Nivel de violencia.

TAK se toco la cicatriz resiente en su mejía.

TAK: bueno su nombre me Agrada.

AX: le puse ese Nombre por ser la primera letra del Tuyo.

TAK se acerco mas a AX con los ojos brillantes y sonriéndole.

TAK: Jamás entenderé por que me ayudaste sacándome de esa Nave y sanando mis golpes y heridas, ni por que me tratabas como si me conocieras de antes, oh eso que acabas de decir del tributo del Nombre de tu UCI al mío, dime ahora AX que estamos en el ultimo momento pacifico que viviremos en unas largas horas.

AX suspiro desviándole la mirada, debía hablar después de abre evadido los interrogatorios de TAK ase un mes en ese planeta.

AX: en la ACADEMIA siempre terminaba los ejercicios y pruebas en menos de la mitad de tiempo que los demás y eso que los míos eran 10 veces más difíciles que los demás, así que desde el primer día que te vi en las Filas...

AX se sonrojo. Se paro molesto no era bueno para decir esas cosas y decirlas era más difícil que hacer una Masacre.

AX: No se por que pero en todo mi tiempo libre te espiaba.

TAK se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos. AX se sonrojo más.

AX: Si te Espiaba, miraba como asías los Ejercicios y pruebas, te concentrabas tanto que Jamás me Notaste bueno a nadie. Sabia que te convertirías en una Excelente Soldada, una Gran INVASORA, por que estabas muy Entregada a ello.

AX le sonrió Ampliamente cosa que Jamás Asia sus Sonrisas eran medio oh con Cinismo, en cambio esta era Amplia y sincera.

AX: además que a diferencia de todas las otras Hembras y Soldados, tu eras mas Fuerte y Ágil. Jamás te Rendías en las pruebas, ni te quejabas en los Ejercicios, que sin Notarlo "ME ENAMORE DE TI".

TAK: AX.

Se observaron fijamente sin decir nada por minutos.

* * *

T y GIR los miraba desde lejos tomados de las Manos. Mientras MIMI vigilaba si algo se aproximaba.

T: aquí fue GIR mi AMO conoció a esa IRKEN en este planeta desierto.

GIR: se miran lindos juntos .

T: GIR ella Traiciono a mi AMO y lo lastimo no puedo confiar en ella, no quiero que lo lastime de nuevo. Solo recuerdo aquellos tortuosos 6 días sin ver a mi AMO alejada de el, temo que eso suceda otra vez.

GIR acaricio el frio rostro de T con una de sus Manitas viéndola Dulcemente con expresión Tierna, viéndola con esos Tiernos Ojos Azules a esos Tímidos y preocupados Ojos Rojos de Ella.

GIR: T eso no pasara, el AMOR lo puede todo.

GIR le dio un leve Beso a T, ella lo vio sonrojada y afirmo con la cabeza.

T: cierto GIR. Lo único que quiero es que mi AMO sea feliz y su felicidad es además de su sed de Venganza es esa IRKEN ojos Morados. Si el a vuelto a creer en Ella yo tambien.

* * *

TAK camino con pasos inseguros asi a El. AX la miro ido sin desir nada. TAK se inclino y lo abraza despacio impernandose de su Olor, que le había hecho ese Odioso para necesitarlo tanto?

AX tambien Abrazo ese Delgado cuerpo apegándolo a el suyo, no queria aruinarlo eso podia ser un Adiós. Después de varios Minutos que les parecieron segundos AX aparto un poco a TAK Rompiendo el abrazo para verla a los ojos. Sus Ojos brillaban intentando decir todo en esa mirada.

AX: Te Perdono TAK.

TAK sintio que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombre. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su bello rostros.

TAK: gracias AX.

AX: Dejalo asi no pasemos a lo cursi que no soy bueno para ello.

TAK recordo algo que la hizo cruzarse de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa.

TAK: Seguro? por que recuerdo que me isites una Escenita de Celos con ZIM en su Base y una insinuacion por los ALTOS ase unas horas. Eso si es cursi.

AX: No son celos es Marcar el Territorio, dejando todo claro.

Dijo completamente serio con mirada posesiva.

TAK: como digas. Como pudiste pensar que yo los había Besado oh algo asi para Ganar Meritos. Que Mente la tuya Grandísimo Genio.

AX: Besado?

TAK: si, eso me dijo el UCI de ZIM, que esos insinuates cuanto escuchamos a ese par de soldados decir que yo estaba secuestrada y era importante para los ALTOS.

AX la seguía viendo serio.

AX: Yo no solo pensé que los habías Besado, Yo pensé mucho Mas que eso.

La sonrisa de TAK desapareció la cambio por una expresión de furia.

TAK: ¡QUE! ¡AX QUE TIPO DE IRKEN CREES QUE SOY?!

AX: una muy Astuta.

TAK se molesto mas por la seriedad y firmeza con la que AX lo dijo, saco las Extremidades de su Pak y atrapo a AX apretándolo con Rabia.

* * *

T quiso ir ayudarlo pero GIR la detuvo abrazándola.

T: GIR sueltame esa Irken se volvio loca.

GIR: T déjalos ellos así Juegan.

* * *

AX se soltó Ágilmente del Agarre de TAK y tambien saco las Extremidades de su Pak.

AX: La otra vez me negué a peliar contigo aqui, por que creer que lo aria ahora?

Le dio una penetrante mirada que sabia que la sonrojaba e incomodaba, estaba disfrutando ese tranquilo momento que podria ser el ultimo juntos.

TAK lo vio enfuresida, comensando a sonrojarse.

TAK: ¡DEJA DE VERME ASI! ¡NO ME IMPORTA TU VENGANZA GRANDISIMO GENIO! ¡YO MISMA TE MATARE AHORA!

Se arrojo sobre El y lo ataco en forma violenta con Rabia, AX esquivaba sus ataques muy fácilmente y la heredo en sus propias Extremidades.

TAK: ¡AX IDIOTA! ¡LIBERAME YA!

AX desenredo las extremidades de TAK.

AX: No se si tu me pegates los gritos de histeria oh fue el Tarado.

En ese momento TAK le dio un fuerte Golpe a AX en el Estomago con su brazo, sacándole el Aire.

TAK: me Gustabas mas Mudo. Y ese golpe es por insinuar que grito ¡COMO HISTERICA!

Lo vio altanera, AX le medio sonrió intentando recuperar el aire como adoraba su Altaneria, TAK le correspondió la sonrisa. olvidando su enojo.

TAK: AX solo ahí algo que a un no entiendo, por que te cortaste el Rostro con una de tus Garras para Manchar mi uniforme?, pudimos usar sangre falsa.

AX: quería que tu Uniforme se manchara con mi Sangre como Recuerdo si hoy ya sabes. Muero.

TAK: ¡No digas Idioteces!

AX le acaricio la Mejía con la Cicatriz.

AX: además el Único que puede lastimar mi Rostro soy Yo. Y quería una cicatriz en la misma Mejía que T te hizo la tuya, y no Dramatices se Borraran Rápido Histérica.

TAK lo vio preocupada, no habia pensado en la posibilidad que AX muriera durante el Caos dentro de la INMENSA. Quiso unió sus labios un segundo.

* * *

Pero borro la idea al escucharon los Gritos de T y GIR. TAK sintió que MIMI la jalaba de su Uniforme para que vieran que un sin numero de Naves de Combate llegaban a el planeta. AX raciono rápido y se puso detrás de TAK sujetando sus Brazos con una de sus Manos en la espalda y fingiendo que la ahorcaba con la otra.

TAK: AX que ases?

AX: No olvides te tengo Secuestrada.

La Nave Insignia de la Operación bajo Aterrizando de Golpe en el planeta, Bajaron un sin Numero de Soldados de ella, de inmediato quedaron Impactados al ver a AX. Diciéndose entre si "AX que no estaba capturado en la INMENSA?"

AX le susurro a TAK.

AX: Ataca cuando te lo pida.

TAK: No tengo Armas y son muchos.

AX: Yo lo arelo, que tu UCI te proteja un segundo.

AX soltó a TAK y aprovecho lo distraídos que estaban los Soldados, se arrojo sobre Ellos atacándolo lo mas violento posible, rápido todos racionaron viniéndoles enzima disparándoles con sus súper Armas Asignadas por los ALTOS.

AX evitaba esos Ataques y Analizaba a sus oponentes y Golpeándolos en sus puntos Débiles asiéndolos escupir sangre, noqueando a muchos con un solo golpe; tomo 2 súper Armas de algunos Oponentes que ya asían en el suelo inconscientes en el suelo, se las Arrojo a TAK. Ella las Atrapo.

AX: ¡AHORA TAK ATACA!

TAK Ataco a cuanto Soldado vio con esas Armas sintiendo la Adelarina recorrer su cuerpo, se arrojo sobre todos los que veía disparando de forma certera. MIMI siguió a su AMA Atacando a cada Enemigo que vio que se le acercaba a ella.

* * *

T llevo a GIR algo alejado de la pelea.

T: GIR no te muevas de aquí.

Dijo preocupada. GIR la vio sonriéndole cerrando un ojo y abriendo más el otro.

GIR: como diga Jefecita.

* * *

T corrio lejos de el sacando un sin Numero de Armas de su cabeza uniendose a la pelea Atacando con Ellas, asiendo Tácticas Agiles de pelea.

AX arrancaba brazos y piernas solo de tocarlas con un fuerte y doloroso jalón de sus Letales Manos. Por primera vez no se estaba autocontrolando reconosia el rostro de esos Soldados. En un movimiento Rápido les arrancaba el SQUIDLY-SPOOCH y las Antenas. Solo se escuchaban gritos y se miraba Disparos, polvo, y Sangre.

AX entro a la Nave Atacando a todos los que seguían ahí, apesar que todos lo Atacaron a la vez AX no lograba ser Tocado por nadie. Tomo bruscamente a los que seguían en la Nave con las Extremidades de su Pak y los arrojo con fuerzas fuera de ella.

AX la despego rápido, corrió a la compuerta principal extendiendo las extremidades de su Pak.

AX: ¡T, TAK, MUDA, DEFECTO, VENGAN SUBAN YA A LA MALDITA NAVE!

Los 4 voltearon a ver asía arriba, vieron a AX en la compuerta de esa Gigantes Nave Elevada.

T: ¡GIR VEN!

GIR corrió donde Ella. Los Soldados seguían Atacándolos, así que TAK tomo a las UCI con las extremidades de su Pak, corrió sobre las cabezas de varios Soldados que a un seguían en pie, corrió sobre Ellos tomando impulso y salto directo a la compuerta de esa Nave

* * *

Entrando y cayendo sobre AX rosando sus frentes, ambos se medio sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

AX: TAK.

TAK: si AX.

AX: si sobrevivimos te juro que continuamos con esto, pero ahora ¡PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENSIMA! ¡NADIE ESTA PILOTIANDO LA NAVE! ¡NOS EXTRELLAREMOS!

TAK: ¡BUENO, PERO NO ME GRITES GRANDISIMO GENIO!

TAK se quito de enzima de AX molesta y libero a las UCIs del agarre de las Extremidades de su Pak. AX corrió a pilotear la Nave.

AX: Rápido pónganse los Cinturones, esto será Malditamente Salvaje.

Todos se pusieron los Cinturones.

TAK: ahora que lo pienso Jamás te e visto pilotear una Nave de Combate.

AX: entonces te recomiendo abrir bien los Ojos.

AX tomo total control de la Nave

* * *

Mientras las demás Naves con el resto de los Soldados abordo se habían quedado Impactados, ese IRKEN era una total Masacre y peor a un la única y Traidora Aliada de esa escoria era la Soldada TAK. Se lo comunicarían a los ALTOS cuando menos de una cuarta de segundo todas las Naves fueron Atacadas por la Nave confiscada por la diminuta Amenaza.

AX piloteaba la Nave asiendo pirueta media Golpeándolas y dándoles un sin numero de Disparos certeros en las partes que las dejaba Inmóviles.

Todas las Naves con los Mejores Soldados intentaron doblegarlo Disparándole y Atacando esa Nave Enemiga todas a la vez pero AX era perfecto esquivándolo todo los Ataques, la Nave que AX piloteaba al igual que El no era ni rosada por un solo Ataque, termino destrozando muchas de esas Naves golpeándolas con la que piloteaba.

* * *

GIR levantaba los brazos gritando muy Emocionado.

GIR: ¡VIVA! ¡TODO DA VUELTAS! ¡SIII!

TAK se estaba Mareando con tantas piruetas de Ataque.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡NO CREES QUE TE ESTAS EXCEDIENDO! ¡SON SOLDADOS COMO NOSOTROS DE NUESTRA RAZA LOS DE LAS NAVES!

AX le contesto muy sereno a un piloteando con piruetas y Ataques Certeros.

AX: No me excedo los Malditos con los que peleamos en PETUR y deseguro estan muertos son la tropa de 30 Soldados que Golpearon a SKOODGE en IRK, y que dijeron que grito como niña y se burlaron de mi estatura, por eso les Arranque el SQUIDLY-SPOOCH a muchos.

AX seguía con las piruetas y Ataques a las Naves, era un Caos en cada una de Ellas habían perdido el control de vuelo.

TAK: ¡PERO LOS QUE ESTAN EN LAS NAVES! ¡ELLOS SOLO SIGUEN ORDENES DE LOS ALTOS!

TAK se Mareaba mas por las piruetas, T y MIMI se mantenían aferradas a sus asientos, GIR seguía gritando feliz levantando sus bracitos.

AX: No los Matare a Ellos. Solo les doy lecciones de Vuelos y una que otra de Ataques de Inmovilizar Naves. No les hago Daño yo así Practicaba en la ACADEMIA, a veces es bueno taparle la Boca a los SMEETS con hechos, ahora veremos de que lado se pone toda la ARMADA.

De Golpe AX detuvo la Nave. TAK lo vio confundida por que se detuvo?.

AX: Cuanto tiempo T?

T: 5 Minutos AMO.

TAK: 5 Minutos?

AX: Perfecto y Implacable.

TAK vio ante Ella que todo el sin Numero de Naves del Imperio se habían quedado Inmóviles y un poco destrozadas, nada grabe AX solo les había dado una diminuta demostracion de todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

Todos los Soldados abordo de Ellas estaban Impactados viendo esa Nave pensando como podía ser posible que existiera un IRKEN tan LETAL y no ser parte de la ARMADA, por que los ALTOS lo querían de BUFÓN?

AX había logrado dejar a esos cientos de Soldados con la duda del liderazgo de sus ALTOS, y sobre todo demasiado impresionados de lo que un Diminuto IRKEN había logrado hacer solo con una Nave de combate contra cientos en 5 Minutos, ese día seria recordado por siempre.

* * *

AX: ahora vamos a la INMENSA.

GIR: ¡HURRA!

GIR activo la Hiper-velosida estaban a segundos de llegar cuando TAK le pregunto con sonrisa de Satisfacción después de ver ese espectáculo.

TAK: AX ahora que harás dentro de la INMENSA?

T vio con ojos llenos de Admiración a su AMO. El dijo firmemente apretando sus puños.

AX: "VENGANZA"

**(Continuacion)**

* * *

jajaja recuerdo como me costo escribir ese cap XD bueno el siguiente es el Anti-Penuntimo Cap, como les habia dicho antes este Fic ya lo tenia hecho completo por que lo escribi para un grupo de OC de Facebook en el 2013 (como ya esta completo eso explica por que subo caps tan seguido)

Por cierto estoy planiando un proyecto de un ZATR de varios caps *u* digamos que alguien muy Talentoso me ispira a ello -^w^-

Nos Vemos/leemos Lindos.


	17. NUEVOS ALIADOS Y CAOS

_Hola Lindos ^^ bien creo que llegamos a el Ante-Penultimo Cap y los subi demasiado rapido XD aprobecho para contarles que se me cruzo una idea medio rara para un fic Zatr de un solo Cap basado en una cancion que Amo esten pendientes._

_Bueno pasemos a el cap espero les agrade._

* * *

**"NUEVOS ALIADOS Y CAOS"**

AX detuvo la NAVE confiscada a fuera de la INMENSA, cuando T le dijo preocupada.

T: AMO una Enorme NAVE nos sigue lo sé porque se acaba de detener detrás de nosotros.

TAK: serán mas Estorbos?

AX: Mierda. nada evitara que entre a la INMENSA ¡NADA!

Se escucho que tocaban muy fuerte la compuerta.

GIR: yo abro.

AX: ¡NO DEFECTO NO SABEMOS QUIEN ES!

GIR no obedeció y abrió la compuerta. TAK le hizo señas a MIMI de que atacara a quien tocaba, iba a tacar cuando todos vieron que GIR abrazaba a un rostro conocido, Amablemente pidió entra a la NAVE. GIR lo tomo de la Mano y lo jalo adentro.

AX: ¡QUE! Tu pero que ases aquí?

HOMBRE MASA: Hola. bueno venia de estalar un sistema de seguridad en una prisión En mi NAVE muy tranquilo, y vi una enorme Cantidad de NAVES a la deriva cerca de PETUR así que hice mi buena obra del día y los traje de pasajeros en mi NAVE. eran muchos Soldados del IMPERIO IRKEN y me recordé de ustedes. veo que aun siguen juntos ya se Besaron?

GIR: Muchas veces.

AX y TAK se sonrojaron, pero lo que menos había ahora era tiempo.

AX: dices que los trajiste de pasajeros, esos Malditos SMEETs están en tu NAVE de afuera?

HOMBRE MASA: si todos estaban muy sorprendidos y emocionados hablando de una Azaña que un IRKEN ojos negros llamado AX hizo y como solo existe un IRKEN ojos Negros deduje que eran ustedes. Y su otro aliado?

TAK: lo abandonamos no importad, y dices que todos están en tu NAVE? debe ser Enorme.

HOMBRE MASA: lo sé, solo la ocupo para trabajar.

AX: ¡Carajo! ya gastamos mucho tiempo. MASA aquel Diablos viniste? solo a saludar oh nos vienes a decir que esos Maldito quieren más pelea, porque no ¡TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA IDIOTESES!

HOMBRE MASA: No ellos me mandaron a decirle a él Ojos Negros que lo quieren de Líder por habré demostrado sus habilidades y destrezas en la Azaña de hace un momento en PETUR, y que lo apoyan en tomar el Mando de la ARMADA. Me mandaron a mi porque temían que si venia algunos de ellos el IRKEN ojos Negros les arrancaría su Único Órgano.

Dijo muy sonriente en tono amable.

TAK sonrió viendo a AX.

TAK: quien diría AX la mitad de la ARMADA te quiere de líder por un espectáculo de 5 minutos.

AX: pude a serlo en 3 pero no quería que Vomitaras.

TAK borro su sonrisa y lo vio molesta.

TAK: ¡QUE INSINUAS GRANDISIMO GENIO! ¡QUE SOY DEBIL?! ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS YO TAMBIEN EH COMBATIDO EN NAVES!

AX: ¡YO NO DIJE ESO! ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE GRITAR TAK! ¡TE OIGO PERFECTO Y CLARO!

TAK: ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO GENIO!

GIR se acerco a el HOMBRE MASA.

GIR: así son ellos, ya se Besaran.

EL HOMBRE MASA sonrio viendo a GIR.

HOMBRE MASA: que bien quiero ver.

AX: tendrás que esperar MASA. TAK discutimos después. En cuanto a esos SMEETs si quieren estar a mi Mando van a trabajar ¡YA!

* * *

AX entro junto a su fiel T a la otra NAVE del HOMBRE MASA, estaba repleta de todos los Soldados que había dejado Inmóviles en las NAVES de Combate. AX los vio serio, todos se cuadraron con respecto al verlo. TAK entro junto a MIMI y vio esa enorme cantidad de Soldados que miraban a AX con respecto y Admiración.

AX: ¡BIEN SMEETS YA QUE ELIGIERON UN MANDO Y YO NO ME ANDO CON DISCURSITOS, ASI QUE SOLO LES DIRE ALGO, DEJAR QUE UN PAR DE IDIOTAS GOBIERNEN NUESTRA RAZA ES UNA IDIOTES POR NO DECIR PENDEJADA. Y ACLARO SI YO ISE DESTROSOS EN LA INMENSA Y POR ESO ME CONOCEN COMO AMENAZA, YO NO ERA UN REVENDE COMO CORRIERON EL RUMOR ESE PAR DE TONTOS, YO ERA UN SOLDADOS APUNTO DE GRADUARME DE LA ACADEMIA Y EL MAS SOBRESALIENTE DE ELLA, NO SE ME PERMITIO GRADUARME POR LA ESTATURA, ME OFESIERON SER SU BUFON Y LES COSTA A USTEDES QUE ESE SERIA EL MAS IDIOTA DESPERDISIO DE UNA ARMA LETAL PARA LA ARMADA. Y CON LO DE PETUR, ESE GRUPITO DE 30 SE BURLARON DE MI ESTATURA, ASI QUE YA SABEN QUE LES PASARA SI ALGUNO SE LES VA LA LENGUA!

Los Soldados tragaron grueso solo de pensarlo, debían ser firmes con su Nuevo LIDER pero sentían que estaban en el lado correcto.

* * *

Mientras adentro de la INMENSA todo estaba listo para la desactivación del pak de ZIM y del supuesto AX, AX-SKOODGE. ambos fueron llevados prisioneros en una Jaula, ZIM le susurro a SKOODGE.

ZIM: faltan minutos para que desactiven el Pak de ZIM y el no tan importante tuyo, y el insignificante de OX no aparece.

SKOODGE le susurro.

SKOODGE: se paciente el señor AX ya está aquí, lo sé.

SKOODGE no dudaría ni un segundo de su Líder. La Jaula fue llevada a la sala de los cerebros de Control, en ella estaban los ALTOS y muchos sirvientes de ellos, guardias y una enorme cantidad de soldados IRKEN. Eran muchos dichosos que verían el Evento más esperado la Desactivación de las Mayores Escorias.

PURPURA: ROJO crees que debemos hacer esto ahora? los Soldados que fueron a combatir contra los Aliados de AX aun no se comunican... es extraño.

ROJO: lo se PURPURA pero me sentiré mas tranquilo si el Pak de AX es Desactivado ahora y hemos esperado mucho para Desactivar el Pak del Fastidio de ZIM, así que por Nada Retrasaremos esto. ¡GUARDIAS COLOQUEN A LOS PRISIONEROS!

Los Guardias tomaron a ZIM y SKOODGE, les pusieron unos cables de los Cerebros de Control en sus Pak, los Cerebros de Control comenzaron a decir todos los Delitos que ellos habían cometido para merecer que desactivaran sus pak.

* * *

Mientras afuera AX estaba a punto de entra a la INMENSA con sus Nuevos Aliados que estaban de su lado.

T entro a la NAVE confiscada por su AMO, en ella estaba GIR tomando TE con el HOMBRE MASA y contándole todo lo que había pasado con lujos de detalles.

GIR: y luego se ¡GRITONIARON! y se Besaron casi ¡COMIENDOSE! y la gran Nave nos ¡TRAGO!

Levanto sus bracitos emosionado con el relato. El HOMBRE MASA le sonreia hechandole azucar a su Te.

HOMBRE MASA: que Interesante.

T se aserco a Ellos con timides.

T: GIR podemos hablar?

GIR se acerco a T sonriéndole Tiernamente.

GIR: si T, es de nuestra Boda?

T jugó con sus Manos.

T: ah no. Vine a decirte que no te muevas de aquí y que cuides a el señor MASA, debo irme con mi AMO.

T camino firme bajando la mirada su AMO no aceptaría retrasos. GIR le tomo la manita y la jalo a él, dándole un Dulce Beso abrazándola con Ternura. T le correspondía con Timidez a pesar de habré Besado a GIR tantas veces aun sentía timidez, no podía evitar sonrojarse siendo una UCI (?) y ser tiernamente Tímida. El HOMBRE MASA los miraba sonriendo tomando su TE.

* * *

AX grito desde afuera.

AX: ¡T! ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! ¡ENTRAREMOS YA!

* * *

T se aparto de GIR sonriéndole.

T: debo irme GIR. Mi lugar en las batallas es junto a mi AMO. Pero solo quiero decirte algo antes.

T se sonrojo jugando con sus manos, miro esos ojitos Azules.

T: TE AMO.

GIR se mesio sonriendole.

GIR: yo también ¡TE AMO T! y AX me quiere.

* * *

Se volvió a escuchar a fueron los gritos de AX.

AX: ¡MIERDA! ¡T APARESE YA! ¡MAS TE VALE NO ESTAR CON ESE MALDITO DEFECTO A EL CUAL ODIO!

* * *

T sonrió por la ingenuidad de GIR en no notar que su AMO lo odiaba, era tan tierno. Le dio un leve Beso sonrojada y salió corriendo directo a la otra NAVE.

T: Quédense aquí y cuida a el señor MASA. El lo cuidara señor MASA.

HOMBRE MASA: adiós Amiguita suerte.

GIR: ¡ADIOSITO! !T ME TRAES UNOS TAQUITOS DE PAYASO!

Cuando T salió de la NAVE, ellos se quedaron platicando muy ameno tomando el TE.

HOMBRE MASA: ahora sígueme contando lo que AX dijo cuando durmió días.

GIR: decías ¡SECRETOS DORMIDO! como…

* * *

Afuera de la NAVE T corrió junto a su AMO.

AX: ya era hora T.

Todos los Soldados salieron fuera de la Nave del HOMBRE MASA y se formaron frente a AX. TAK y MIMI estaban junto a el.

AX: ¡BIEN SMEETS SOLO SELOS DIRE UNA VEZ. ENTRAREMOS A LA INMENSA, COMO LOS MALDITOS ALTOS SON TAN MARICAS DE MIERDA ESTARAN PROTEGIDO POR LA OTRA MITAD DE LA ARMADA, SON SOLDADOS Y A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DE PETUR NO HAN DICHO NI HECHO NINGUNA IDIOTES, ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE LOS MATEN, SOLO DISTRAIGANLOS EN LOS QUE TAK Y YO RESETIAMOS A LOS CEREBROS DE CONTROL Y ACABAMOS CON ESTA INJUSTA Y ESTUPIDA MANERA DE GOBERNAR, LA IDIOLOGIA EQUIBOCADA QUE NUESTRA RAZA HA SUFRIDO DURANTE SIGLOS! ¡ENTENDIERON!

Todos a el Unisonó.

¡SI SEÑOR!

TAK le susurro a AX.

TAK: AX porque si la otra mitad de la ARMADA está adentro de la INMENSA y estamos en plena guerra Galáctica avisada, porque esta tan bacía la INMENSA aquí afuera?

AX: porque los ALTOS son Pendejos. recuerda según ellos me tienen prisionero y la otra Mitad de la ARMADA debe estar adentro viendo la Desactivación ¡AHORA ENTREMOS!

* * *

AX arranco la compuerta principal de la INMENSA con sus Manos y corrió dentro de ella junto a T. TAK y MIMI los siguieron, seguidas por sus Nuevos Aliados.

Hasta que se toparon con otro sin número de Soldados, era la otra mitad de la ARMA que se habían quedado a proteger a los ALTOS y ver la desactivación. Ellos vieron a AX y se quedaron impactados y confundidos.

TAK: ¡TONTOS! ¡Que no me recuerdan? soy la Soldada TAK y estoy "Aliada" con el original AX ¡ESTE ES UN ATAQUE!

Disparo a el techo de la INMENSA con las 2 super Armas que AX le arrojo en el combate de PETUR.

Todos comenzaron atacar con sus Armas Asignadas. Los otros soldados tomaron a los que estaban con AX como Revendes y los atacaron, ellos les correspondían los ataques pero sin Matarlos. Que les habían hecho esa Escoria que ahora atacaban a sus Mismos compañeros. AX aprovecho la distracción.

AX: ¡TAK! ¡DEBEMOS IR A LA SALA DE LOS CEREBROS DE CONTROL!

TAK: bien solo espero que no se les valla la Mano a estos Idiotas y terminémonos Matando entre nosotros mismos. Adiós a la Raza IRKEN.

AX jalo a TAK y la llevo a la sala de Cerebros de Control

AX: No digas Idioteces TAK. Les ordene solo distraer no Matar, si lo asen ahí de ellos.

T y MIMI corrieron junto a ellos esquivando los disparos de las Armas de las peleas entre los Soldados que asían la distracción.

* * *

En la Sala de los Cerebros de Control, los Cerebros ya habían terminado de decir la larga lista de delitos que AX y ZIM habían cometido para merecer que se desactivaran sus Pak. La sala estaba llena de muchos espectadores que ya estaban Hartos de esperar querían ver la Desactivación ya. ROJO y PURPURA estaban frente a los prisioneros.

PURPURA: ROJO porque ahí tanto Ruido afuera?

ROJO: son los demás Soldados zánganos que llegaron tarde y están molestos porque ya no ahí espacio para entra a ver la Desactivación.

PURPURA: ROJO parecen... gritos.

ROJO: PURPURA déjame desfrutar esto. Nos desharemos de quienes odiamos, te recuerdo que la Mitad de la ARMADA está en la INMENSA así que estamos seguros.

Cerebros de Control: por lo tanto prisioneros AX y ZIM.

ZIM: ¡ESPEREN! ¡PORQUE OX FUE MENSIONADO ANTES! ¡"YO SOY ZIM" SOY MAS IMPORTANTE QUE OX!

Todos ignoraron a ZIM.

Cerebros de Control: por lo tanto AX y ZIM serán condenados a que sus Pak sean Desactivados ahora mismo.

ZIM y SKOODGE sentían los Helados cables en sus Pak comenzando a susionar la información de sus vidas en ellos.

Cuando se escucho una Enorme Explosión en la INMENSA que la hizo temblar. Todos vieron que la Compuerta caía, había Humo por todas partes, atreves de él se miraban 2 silueta.

AX: Perdón acaso llegue tarde a la desactivación de mi propio Pak.

Todos en la Sala estaban Impactados a desaparecer el Humo y ver a AX. Pero como? si había un AX junto a ZIM, que acaso miraban doble?

ROJO: AX? pero si estas junto a ZIM.

PURPURA: te partiste en 2 y por eso eres más Diminuto ahora?

ZIM: ¡TONTOS! ¡ESTE IDIOTA DE AQUI A MI LADO ES SKOODGE! ¡CUALQUIER MONOGUSANO LO SABRIA!

SKOODGE: ah ZIM pase diciéndotelo 78 veces para que lo notaras.

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO!

ROJO: pero tú eres AX? No puedo creer que nos hayan engañado.

PURPURA: ahora que lo veo ese otro AX está más gordo y le gusto la tortura con las Golosinas.

ROJO: AX quien te ayudo a ¡ESCAPAR!

TAK salto frente a ellos junto a MIMI, apuntandolos con sus Armas.

TAK: ¡YO MIS ALTOS! los Traicione porque me di cuenta que Amo a AX.

PURPURA se emosiono.

PURPURA: ¡lo Amas! y se Casaran?

ROJO: ¡PURPURA! ¡TODOS ATAQUEN, ATRAPEN A ESE PAR DE ESCORIAS!

Todos los presentes se lanzaron sobre AX y TAK. Pero entraron un gran grupo de soldados aliados a defenderlos, luchando como distracción contra ellos. AX y TAK miraban el espectáculo.

SKOODGE: ah señor AX disculpe a...

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡LIBERA HA ZIM! ah y el no tan importante SKOODGE.

AX y TAK junto a sus UCIs corrieron a ellos entre las peleas.

Los ALTOS aprovecharon a escabullirse de la Sala al verlos ocupados.

AX arranco los cables de los Pak de ZIM y SKOODGE.

ZIM: ¡A TI TE QUERIA VER OX!

AX: así. Yo no te extrañe para nada ¡ZOM!

ZIM: ¡OX! ¡NO PRODUNCIES MAL EL SOPREDENTE NOMBRE DE ZIM! ¡ME ABANDONATES! ¡A MI QUE "SOY ZIM" EN LA CELDA!

AX sujeto a ZIM del cuello viéndolo con odio.

AX: oír tus gritos es lo mas Tormentoso y Estúpido que existes, por mi perfecto que te ¡MUERAS! pero es mas fácil Resetiar a los Cerebros de Control cuando hay una Desactivación de Pak y más uno tardado de leer por sus sin numero de Errores. El tuyo lleno de Defectos era perfecto para esto, solo por eso tenía contra mi voluntad Salvarte ¡PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE TE ODIO! ¡Y PARA MI IGUAL QUE PARA TAK ERES UN TARADO INSOPORTABLE!

AX soltó a ZIM del cuello. ZIM golpeo molesto unos botones de los Cerebros de Control con su Mano hecha en puño.

ZIM: ¡QUE TE CREES INSINIFICANTE OX!

Los Botones que ZIM golpeo sin querer hizo que los Cerebros de Control se volvieran locos, los cables que habían estado conectados a los Pak de SKOODGE y ZIM, se conectaron a el Pak de AX lo arrancaron de un solo Jalón.

TAK: ¡AX TU PAK!

ZIM: yo no fui. Fue ah… SKOODGE, si SKOODGE lo hizo. No ZIM.

AX se sintió liviano sin su Pak, sentía que casi no podía respirar, sus energías se desvanecían. Pero no lo demostraría no se volvería a ver débil. Voltio a ver a los lados.

AX: ¡MIERDA! los Malditos ALTOS se ¡FUERON!

T lo miro preocupada al igual que TAK.

T: ¡PERO AMO SU PAK!

TAK: ¡SI AX OLVIDATE DE LOS ALTOS, TU PAK! ¡DEBEMOS RECUPERARLO!

SKOODGE se arrojo sobre los cables que tenían sujetado el Pak de AX intentando alcansarlo y luchando contra ellos que también querían arrancarle el suyo.

SKOODGE: Por favor Señor AX siga con su Plan, yo le llevare su Pak tiene 10 Minutos sin el.

AX: bien eso es muchos mas de lo que Necesito. TAK y ZIM vengan conmigo, SKOODGE te encargo mi Pak, T Reconfigura los Cerebros de control y usa el Chip que te di la otra vez.

* * *

AX, TAK, ZIM corrieron a la Sala de controles entre las peleas de los 2 Bandos de Soldados en la INMENSA. SKOODGE siguió luchando con los cables de los Cerebros de Control que se habían vueltos locos. MIMI intento configurar sola los Cerebros de Control porque T salió corriendo detrás de su AMO

T: ¡AMO ESPERE!

AX: TAK, Tarado entre a la Sala de Controles y saquen a todos los que estén ahí, piloteen la INMENSA.

ZIM: ¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES OX! ¡Y ZIM NO TIENE ARMAS!

TAK le arrojo una ARMA en la cara a ZIM.

TAK: ¡YA LA TIENES APRESURATE TARADO!

ZIM: ¡TE ODIO SUCIA TAK! ¡NO TRAICIONATES! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONAR A ZIM! ¡YO SOY ZIM!

TAK: ¡ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE DIGAS TARADO! ¡AX ME PERDONO Y CON ESO ME BASTA!

ZIM: ¡ASCO! es cierto que comparten fluidos?

TAK: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

TAK y ZIM entraron a la sala de Controles Discutiendo. Sacaron a todos los que estaban dentro de ella. Habían peleas Cuerpo a Cuerpo y con ARMAS en toda la INMENSA, era un completo ¡CAOS!

* * *

AX voltio a ver a T que corría donde él.

AX: ¡QUE SUSEDE T?! te dije que te quedaras Resetiando los Cerebros de Control, no esperaras que la Muda de la tal MIMI haga todo ¡TE ORDENO REGRESARTE A LA SALA Y…!

T se arrojo sobre él, lo abrazo con Miedo de ser Insolente con lo que más Respectaba y Queria su todo, su AMO.

T: GIR me dijo que abrazado a su AMO muchas veces a pesar que el odia el Afecto. Yo siempre quise abrazarlo a menos una Vez.

AX le correspondió el Abrazo sintiendo ese frio cuerpo Metálico que solo le decía fidelidad y entrega así a él.

AX: y como se siente?

T: indescriptible.

T vio con sus ojos Rojos más preocupados de lo normal a su AMO.

T: por favor AMO perdóneme por mi Insolencia pero yo… yo… yo lo Quiero. Y temo que no tenga su Pak. Usted es mi todo AMO.

AX le sonrió a T cosa que solo una vez había hecho, le dio un leve Beso en su Helada Frente donde tenía la T.

AX: yo también Te Quiero T. Siento no ábretelo dicho antes pero eres el primer ser en el que confié y eres mucho más que una Esclava Robot. Eres Mi UCI, Mi T, lo más importante junto a Mi. Eh sido dichoso de que siempre has estado fielmente a mi Lado, tanto me conoces que sabias que decía antes sin hablarte y solo con una mirada o un gesto. Te Quiero Mi T.

T escondió su Rostro en el pecho de su AMO sintiendo que 2 lagrimas de aceite salían de sus preocupados ojos Rojos Metalicos, serian de preocupación porque su AMO no llevaba su Pak oh de Felicidad porque jamás pensó sentirse tan feliz y dichosa en medio de un sin número de peleas, estando lo más segura del Universo entre los brazos de su AMO.

AX tomo las heladas y Metálicas Manos de T intentando verla a los ojos sereno para que se calmara.

AX: T sime pasa algo quiero que cuides bien de TAK, SKOODGE cuidara de Ti

T saco su rostro del pecho de su AMO y lo vio triste.

T: pero... AMO...

AX le medio sonrió viendo esa mirada robotica que solo decían preocupación por el.

AX: ve con MIMI y has lo que te ordene, no hay tiempo.

AX les dio un Beso a sus Manitas Metálicas y se aparto de ella corriendo entre la multitudes de peleas y disparos, buscando algo que se le perdió.

* * *

T vio a su AMO con Temor de no volverlo a ver. pero Raciono y corrió a la Sala de los Cerebros de Control donde SKOODGE seguía luchando contra ellos intentando alcanzar el Pak de AX. MIMI intentaba Resetiar lo Cerebros de Control, T llego ayudarla y Recordó algo.

T: no tengo el Chip...

* * *

Lejos de ahí Los ALTOS intentaban escapar en una NAVE.

PURPURA: ¡ROJO ESTO ES UN CAOS!

ROJO: lo sé debemos escondernos en algún planeta conquistado mientras esto pasa.

AX lo vio y salto sobre ellos tirándolos bruscamente a el suelo. Ellos lo vieron con Terror. AX tenía una Mirada Asesina mezclada con expresión de Odio, con una sonrisa burlona dijo.

AX: porque tan Solitos Mis ALTOS.

**(Continuara)**

_Ok para los Fans de los ALTOS esto ya se puso gris XD y sobre la tierna escena de AX y T creo que le debia algo asi de parte de su AMO a T desde ase mucho, ella es muy leal con el y a bajado la mirada ante el demasiadas veces, por lo tanto siento que se meresia ese abrazo ^^_

_Por cierto este cap y el siguiente eran el final pero como era muy largo lo dividi en 2. Gracias por leerlo lindos n.n espero sus comentarios._

_Aprobecho para recomendarles los Fics "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" "VIDA NUEVA" de mi Talentoso Colega "Observador Daam" un completo artista que escribe deleitable arte *u* ._

_Nos vemos/leemos en el Final de "VENGANZA"_


	18. VENGANZA

_Hola Lindos llevamos a el final ^w^ _(Escrito en una Madrugada junto a el cap 17) quiero avisar que se me fue un poco la mano en este cap con la imaginacion XD.

Agradesco a quienes se tomaron su lindo tiempo en leer este fic basado en mi primer OC y a los que lo leeran en un futuro. En lo personal le tengo apresio a este fic por que asido mi primer fic de varios caps.

(Publicamente gracias "BELEN VALENCIA" si empese a escribir fics fue gracias a ti Comadre)

* * *

**"VENGANZA"**

AX sentía que cada vez perdía mas la Respiración por falta de su Pak. Pero nada Arruinaría ese momento que tanto había esperado, olvido que sus fuerzas se debilitaban.

Tomo a Los ALTOS de sus Pak con sus Manos, corrió entre la Multitud de peleas y disparos en la ARMADA corriendo a la Sala de Controles; Arrastrando a Los ALTOS.

* * *

En la Sala de Controles TAK y ZIM habían sacado a todos de ahí. Discutían por pilotear la INMENSA la cual estaba a la deriva tambaleándose.

AX entro y aseguro la Compuerta, arrojo bruscamente a el suelo de nuevo a Los ALTOS.

AX: bien ahora sus Altezas y su Bufón oficial Jugaran.

Una Sonrisa de Maldad y Odio Nació en los Labios de AX. TAK lo voltio a ver sonriéndole. ZIM lo miro molesto.

ZIM: ¡APURATE OX! ¡YA TE ESTAS PONIENDO PALIDO Y DAS ASCO!

TAK: ¡ZIM TARADO! que no ibas ayudar a AX con el Juego de los Altos?

ZIM: No de todas Formas no tendré el MONOROBOT, así que ZIM prefiere ¡PILOTIAR SOLO LA INMENSA!

TAK: ¡QUE! ¡QUIERES QUE NO EXTRELLEMOS TONTO! ¡SUELTA LOS CONTROLES LO ARE YO!

Ambos se quitaban los Controles de la INMENSA asiéndola tambalear a la deriva.

ROJO y PURPURA estaban tirados en el suelo viendo Aterrados a AX que caminaba despacio Asia a ellos quitándose los Guantes mostrando sus Filosas Garras, manteniendo su sonrisa de cinismo y Odio.

ROJO: AX ponemos arelar esto….. te nombraremos… Invasor… Oficial...

PURPURA: y … te daremos lo que quieras…... Golosinas… muchas...

AX: ¡QUE ME GUSTA LO DULCE?! ¡ME DA ASCO!

PURPURA: enton… ces te da… remos… lo … que… quieras… nos disculparemos…... con… tigo en.… publico...

AX salto a sus espaldas y les arranco los Pak en un movimiento rápido y brusco, los destrozos apretándolos con sus Manos. Ellos sentían que perdían sus fuerzas y respiración, miraron con Miedo como AX destrozaba sus Pak y les arrojaba los destrozos a la cara, manteniendo la sonrisa de Maldad con cinismo y odio. Dejandolos indefensos sin sus Pak y con ningun fiel soldado que los protegiera como siempre.

AX: Perdonen Mis Altezas pero su Bufón no acepta su Generosidad ¡POR QUE ES INSOLENTE! ¡NI 1.000000 DE DOLOROSAS DESCARGAS DADAS POR USTEDES ME VOLVIERON EN UN BUFON FIEL, Y DOSIL, ES MAS AHORA SOY MAS INSOLENTE Y FUERTE QUE ANTES MALDITOS!

Los ALTOS tembraban sintiendo el temor de la Muerte aumentar. AX habia visto sus puntos debiles y eran todos la vida de realezas los habian vueltos inutiles, si alguna vez entrenaron en la ACADEMIA ahora no recordaban ninguna tecnica que usar para defenderse, no podian moverse por el terror de no tener a ningun sirviente oh esclavo para salvarlos.

AX se acerco a ellos y tomo uno de los brazos de ambos, comenzó a quebrárselos mientras arrancaba cada una de sus garras con su boca. Las Manos de los ALTOS comenzaron a Sangra y ellos a gritar por el dolor de sus brazos quebrándose y sus garras siendo arrancadas, intentaban soltarse pero AX aun sin su pak mantenía mucha fuerza,

PURPURA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

ROJO: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AX DETENTE!

AX: que pasa mis ALTOS extrañaran sus Garritas o les duelen sus bracitos.

Tomo los otros 2 brazos que aun seguían sanos y comenzó a quebradlos apretándolos con sus Manos, arrancando cada una de las garras de los ALTOS con su boca, escupiéndoselas a la cara enserio lo estaba disfrutando. Ellos seguían gritando con dolor y intentando soltarse pero que podían hacer sin sus Pak y perdiendo cada vez más la respiración y sus fuerzas. AX se encontraba igual pero lo disimulaba por su satisfacción.

AX: porque ustedes 2 siempre están juntos eh? comienzo a tener muchas dudas.

AX les sonrió con mas burla, ase acerco mas a ellos.

AX: sacando provecho a esa dudosa unión de estar siempre juntos, hagamos esto.

Introdujo una de sus Garras en la frente de PURPURA mientras el se retorcía y pataleaba escribiéndole con su Garra una letra "A". Y introdujo otra filosa Garra de su otra Mano en la frente de ROJO escribiéndole una letra "X" mientras el también gritaba y pataleaba. Sus frentes comenzaron a Sangra. AX saco sus Garras y lamio la Sangre de ellas viéndolos a los ojos aun sonriendo con Maldad y cinismo.

AX: ¡ASCO SU SANGRE SABE HORRIBLE! muy Dulce para mi Gusto. Pero tal vez ahora sirva de algo que siempre anden juntos como Maricas de Mierda, a menos mi Nombre se mira bien en sus Malditas frentes.

Les limpio las frente con sus Manos. Los ALTOS temblaban mas consumiendose en el dolor, su falta de respiración aumentaba.

AX: ahora que lo recuerdo.

Introdujo las garras de una de sus Manos en los ojos de PURPURA.

PURPURA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

AX: porque grita Mi ALTO si usted dijo que le dolían los ojos por ver lo diminuto que soy.

AX voltio haber a ROJO que lo miraba con terror. Tomo las Antenas de ROJO y le introdujo con brusquedad las filosas Garras de su otra Mano, mientras introducía mas las otras garras en los ojos de PURPURA asiéndolos sangrar de destrozados. Ellos gritaban mas y se retorcían de dolor, mas Rojo por sentir sus Antenas sangra por esas filosas Garras.

ROJO: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHH!

AX: Recuerdo la primera vez que estube ante ustedes. Me entrene toda mi vida para ser un Invasor y ¡USTEDED ME QUERIAN DE SU MALDITO BUFON!

AX le arranco las Antenas a ROJO de un solo jalón, las arrojo a el suelo. Y saco sus garras de los destrozados y sangrantes ojos de PURPURA. Probo de nuevo la sangre de ellos en sus Garras.

AX: ¡ASCO! simpre odiare lo dulce, pero el detalle de sus gritos no está Mal

TAK y ZIM seguían arrebatándose los controles de la INMENSA ella se tambaleaba y cada vez estaba más a la deriva. A pesar de discutir con ZIM y intentar pilotear la INMENSA para que no se estrellaran TAK no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de AX, era deleitable verlo con sus Manos llenas de Sangre Torturando con esa sonrisa de Maniaco, ahora lo AMABA mas.

AX tomo las piernas de PURPURA con sus Manos y las arranco en menos de un segundo en un fuerte Jalón eso lo hizo gritar mas y retorcerse de dolor.

PURPURA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

ROJO no salía de su asombro al ver la escalofriante escena, pero salió de el al sentir que sus Piernas también eran arrancadas en un fuerte y rápido jalón por las Manos de AX.

ROJO: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡TE ODIO AX!

AX; estamos igual ahora tenemos la misma estatura. Hurra la vida están justa.

AX no borraba la sonrisa de Maldad con Cinismo y Odio de su Rostro, y eso que le costaba más mantenerse de pie y respirar sin su Pak. Introdujo sus Garras en las espaldas de los ALTOS donde estaban sus Pak eso les ocasionaba un dolor aun más grande que el de antes.

ROJO: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

PURPURA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

AX: que pasa mis ALTOS creen que esto duele? ¡NO MALDITOS ESTO NO DUELE, MAS QUE LAS MALDITAS DESCARGAS QUE ME DABAN ADIARIOS EN LA CELDA AUMENTADAS 30 VECES A EL NIVEL DEL QUE SELE DAN A LOS ESCLAVOS! ¡LES DUELE?!

AX introdujo más sus filosas garras en sus espaldas.

PURPURA: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ROJO HAS ALGO!

ROJO: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AX DETENTE!

AX: ahí esto no es justo PURPURA no mira nada, hagámoslo parejo.

AX saco sus garras de sus espaldas y introdujo las de una Mano en los ojos de ROJO bruscamente destrozándoselos. Introdujo sus otras garras en las Antenas de PURPURA, no tardo mucho en arrancarselas de un fuerte jalon. Ellos ya no podían gritar ni patalear ya no tenían fuerzas por tanto tortura y por falta de sus Pak.

AX: listo ahí que ser parejos mis ALTOS.

La sangre de Ambos escuria por toda la sala de controles. Ya no tenian alientos para articulas un solo grito oh quejido, solo sentir como su Gloriosa vida de Altezas acababa en las Manos de un Diminuto IRKEN.

AX: bien ya terminemos con esto solo les diré un par de cosas, tómenlo como consejos para la otra vida si es que existe.

Les dio una patada en el estomago a Ambos eso les saco su ultimo aire y los hizo abrí la boca, AX aprovecho eso para tomar sus lenguas con 2 de sus dedos de cada mano las corto con sus garras, las tiro a el suelo con despresio.

AX: Jamás se burlen de Nadie.

Metio sus manos en sus estómagos en un movimiento rápido introduciendo sus garras en sus SQUIDLY-SPOOCH

AX: y Jamás juzguen a nadie por su apariencia. Lastima mis Altezas que ya es tarde para ustedes.

Arranco con toda su Rabia junta esos SQUIDLY-SPOOCH asiendo que una gran cantidad de Sangre llenara su Uniforme. Vio que ROJO y PURPURA Los ALTOS que le robaron su Perfecto Futuro no dejándolo graduarse siendo el más sobresaliente de la ACADEMIA, asían MUERTOS frente a él.

AX tenía todo su Uniforme cubierto de Sangre con una sonrisa de Maniaco que no se borraba de su rostro mezclada con un semblante de Paz. Mientras se ponía mas pálido sin poder respirar y sentía que se caía a el suelo, necesitaba su Pak.

TAK corrió donde el abrazarlo. Mientras la Nave quedaba a la deriva en las Manos de ZIM.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡ERES MARAVILLO, LOGRATES TU VENGANZA! ¡LO ISITES, LO ISITES!

TAK lo abrazaba muy feliz emocionada. ZIM los miraba irritado.

ZIM: Jah gran cosa ¡ZIM LO PUDO ASER MEJOR!

TAK: ¡CALLATE ZIM!

AX cayó en los brazos de TAK medio inconscientes completamente pálido.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡AX! ¡QUE TE PASA AX!

AX: Carajo… necesito… mí… Pak…

* * *

TAK cargo a AX y salió de la sala de controles dejando a ZIM piloteando la INMENSA, no le importo que todos murieran por ello. No dejaría a su AX morir en sus brazos.

La INMENSA comenzó a volar con un completo descontrol en las Manos de ZIM el cual reía como loco por ello.

TAK corrió cargando a AX entre los disparos y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que seguían en la Nave por los 2 bandos de Soldados.

* * *

Logro llegar a la sala de Cerebros de Control.

SKOODGE seguía luchado contra los cables enloquecidos de los Cerebros de Control.

TAK: ¡SKOODGE NECESITO EL PAK DE AX AHORA! ¡MIMI VETE A LA SALA DE CONTROLES Y PILOTEA LA NAVE, EL TARADO DE ZIM NOS EXTRELLARA!

* * *

La INMENSA volaba sin control Valansiandose bruscamente de lado a lado.

MIMI obedeció y se fue directo a la sala de controles.

* * *

T: ¡AMO!

T se preocupo más al ver el estado pálido y débil de su AMO en los brazos de TAK y ver esa sangre en su uniforme le atemorizaba pensar que había sido lastimado.

AX: T… no… te… preo… cupes… por… mi… recon… figura… los… cerebros… de… control…

T bajo la mirada triste.

T: AMO no tengo el Chip conmigo. Le eh fallado.

GIR llego caminando muy tranquilo donde ellos pasando muy normal entre las peleas.

GIR: T te extrañe, olvidaste esto. encontraste mis ¡TAQUITOS DE PAYASO!

GIR le extendió la Mano a T dándole el CHIP. T lo tomo sorprendida.

T: GIR tu lo tenias... pero como?

GIR: no recuerdas te lo quite antes de Besarnos cuando me electrocutaron y nos metieron juntos en una prisión.

Dijo sonriendo muy feliz y tranquilo.

AX cada vez se ponía mas pálido. TAK estaba desesperada.

TAK: ¡NO AHY TIEMPO PARA NADA ¡NECESITO EL PAK DE AX!

GIR voltio a ver que SKOODGE estaba enredado en los cables de los Cerebros de Control.

GIR: ¡SKOODGE ESTA JUGANDO! puedo jugar?

GIR salto y fácilmente tomo el Pak de AX esquivando los cables, bajo y se lo dio a TAK.

GIR: ¡LISTO! ahora jugamos a bailar desnudos.

T se arrojo abrazar a GIR muy feliz.

T: yo sabia que tu inteligencia es más avanzada de lo que todo creen.

GIR le sonrió con la lengüita de fuera y los ojos cerrados.

TAK miraba que los ojos de AX estaban completamente Blancos, estaba tan pálido y frio, ya no respiraba. Le puso rápido el Pak pero ya era tarde habían pasado los 10 minutos. AX cerró los ojos lentamente quedo tieso. TAK lo abrazo desesperada comensando a llorando. T callo hincada en el suelo sin poner creer la escena horrible ante ella, GIR se incoo a su lado y tomo sus manitas.

SKOODGE dejo de luchar con los cables de los cerebros de Control que lo tenían Enredado, vio triste a su Líder ya Muerto en los brazos de su AMADA. Ahora quien guiaria a el Imperio.

TAK lo abrazo mas a ella y lloro gritando como loca.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ese grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el Imperio. Seria por Respecto oh por Miedo de ese triste llanto que las peleas terminaron entre los 2 bandos de Soldados. MIMI logro amarra y amordazar a ZIM, ella estabilizo la INMENSA piloteándola. La NAVE dejo de tambalease y todo fue un completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los Gritos del llanto de TAK.

* * *

TAK: AX… ¡NO!... puedes… estar… estar… m... muer... to ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO TIENES PERMISO DE MORIRTE! ¡YO NO TE DOY PERMISO DE MORIRTE! ¡NO AX! ¡NECIO TE DIJE QUE TU PAK ERA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE IR A JUGAR CON LOS ALTOS!

TAK lloro mas mojando el rostro pálido de AX con sus desesperadas lagrimas.

TAK: AX no puedes aparecer en mi vida y desaparecer como si nada. ¡MALDITO SEAS ABRE TUS OJOS NEGRO! que tanto AMO.

* * *

El tiempo fue aprovechado para que los Soldados del Bando de AX le explicaran a los demás de la Azaña que AX hizo en 5 minutos y que merecía ser su Líder por demostra con hechos de lo que era capaz de aser con su baja estatura, Que les quito la venda de los ojos sobre la idiologia del que mas alto gobierna si ROJO y PURPURA no asian mas que orgasaniar teniendo esas estaturas, que deseguro se habian desperdisiados muchas arma letales para la ARMADAS por ese gobierno equivocado.

* * *

T completamente triste bajando la mirada instalo el Chip que su AMO hizo en los cerebros de control, los configuro como su AMO se lo habia ordenado; hizo que los cables que tenia enredado a SKOODGE lo soltaran.

Ahora con el Chip instalo en los Cerebros de Control ya no se juzgaría por estaturas sino por capacidades y destrezas, la Ideología IRKEN había cambiado por completo.

TAK no sabia que aser el IRKEN en sus brazos ya no respiraba. Se inclino y beso sus labios fríos. Ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar, necesitaba sentir eso labios Agri-Dulces; es que se negaba a pensar que sería su último beso a quien fue su Único Amor asiéndola sentir Emociones complicadas y complejas que los IRKEN jamás sienten. Abrazo mas su frio cuerpo intentando darle calor, lo besaba tan desesperada como la primera vez que lo beso en COMIDROTIA.

TAK sentía que su desesperación era tanta que imaginaba que AX le correspondía el beso despacio. Abrió sus ojos morados y brillaron al toparse con los Negros de AX, su piel ya tenía su tonalidad normal y respiraba normal, su expresión era muy serena estando en los brazos de su Amada TAK. Una enorme sonrisa se pinto en el Rostro de Ella.

TAK: ¡AX! ¡ESTAS VIVO!

AX: mala lleva Nunca Muere. Y ni creas que te desasearías de mi tan facilmente TAK.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver sus ojos humedecidos había llorado por él.

T lo vio muy feliz junto a GIR.

T: ¡AMO!

GIR: ¡HURRA! AX esta no-muerto y si-vivo

SKOODGE se aserco a ellos sonriendo pero a la vez serio con respecto.

SKOOSGE: me alegra que este bien señor AX, oh es de decirle Lider AX.

GIR abrazo a T muy feliz. AX se aparto de TAK y camino donde ellos, por primera vez en su vida habia sentido la Muerte muy serca, sentia que habia vuelto a nacer en los brazos de TAK. Ahora no viviria para una Venganza, ahora solo queria ser feliz y queria que quien tanto lo queria fuera feliz.

AX: ¡DEFECTO!

T puso a GIR detrás de ella poctejiendolo bajando la mirada ante su AMO.

T: AMO por favor no se moleste con GIR solo fue un abrazo.

AX: T graba esto por que solo lo dire una vez. Defecto Te sigo "ODIANDO" pero en medio de la estúpida agonía de hace un momento vi que gracias a Ti volví a tener mi Pak. Les... les... carajo, les doy permiso.

T: de que AMO?

AX apretó los puños y vio a T sin creer lo que diría.

AX: de que seas la Novia del Defecto.

GIR: ¡YUPI! ¡DIJO QUE SI!

T: En... enserio AMO.

Vio completamente feliz con sus ojos rojos y roboticos a su AMO.

T: gracias AMO.

GIR corrio abrazar y besar a T en los labios ella le correspondió timidamente. TAK se acerco a AX y supo sus manos en sus hombros.

TAK: cada vez me sorprendes mas AX.

AX no escucho a TAK viendo con cólera la escena.

AX: ¡PERO JAMAS HAGAN ESO ENFRENTE DE MI!

* * *

Las horas pasaron y se arelo todo el desastre que se había hecho en la INMENSA.

Se preparo una enorme Reunión con toda la ARMADA. Ya toda la ARMADA estaba al tanto del liderazgo de AX y lo aceptaban porque su ideología era justa.

La Reunión comenzó y AX, TAK, T, MIMI, GIR, SKOODGE, ZIM amordazado y amarrado estaban en el centro de ella.

SKOODGE: ¡COMPAÑEROS DURANTE AÑO NUESTRA RAZA MANTUVO LA IDIOLOGIA DE PREMIAR POR LAS ESTATURAS, MUCHOS SOLDADOS FUERON CONBERTIDOS EN SIRVIENTES O MAS BIEN ESCLAVOS, SE DESPERDISIO MUCHAS ARMAS MORTALES PARA LA ARMADA, PERO APARTIR DE AHORA LOS SOLDADOS SERAN JUSGADOS POR SUS HABILIDADES Y DESTREZAS, GRACIAS A EL SOLDADO AX!

se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos.

AX miro la multitud sereno. ya era hora de aclarar algo con su fiel Aliado. camino donde SKOODGE.

AX: gracias por tus palabras SKOODGE sé que me tienes de Líder. En ti encontro un gran aliado. Pero siéndote sincero no me miro a mi como el Líder del Imperio, prefiero ser un "INVASOR OFICIAL" y tu mereces el Liderazgo.

SKOODGE abrio sus ojos como platos, no podia creer lo que habia oido.

SKOODGE: q.. que dijo.

AX: que eres el Lider del Imperio.

AX dirigio su mirada serio a la multitud.

AX: ¡ARMADA LES PRESENTO A EL SIMBOLO DE LA CONQUISTA IRKEN, EL PRIMERO EN COSQUISTAR EL PLANETA MAS DIFICIL DE LA OPERACIÓN RUINA INEVITABLE PARTE 2 ,Y EL UNICO EN SOBREVIVIR A UNA PURGA ORGANICA. NUESTRO NUEVO LIDER EL SOLDADO SKOODGE!

Todos aplaudieron diciendo SKOODGE es la Ley.

SKOODGE: p... pero señor AX. Yo, yo... pero usted.

AX: no me contradigas. Te encargo nuestra Raza SKOODGE.

SKOODGE se cuadro con respecto. Estando feliz como jamas en su vida.

SKOODGE: se lo prometo señor AX tiene mi palabra.

GIR desato a su AMO y le quito la mordaza.

ZIM: ¡QUE! ¡SKOODGE el lider? ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡ZIM ES EL MEJOR! ¡NO SKOODGE!

GIR se arrojo sombre SKOODGE y le pinto los ojos de Rojo de nuevo con pintura de aerosol, el grito con dolor.

AX: ¡CALLATE ZIM! confórmate con que tu Misión en la tierra sea Real.

ZIM se cruzo de brazos molesto. TAK se inclino a abrazar a AX.

TAK: ahora que aremos grandísimo genio?

AX: ser lo que siempre merecimos. Soldados INVASORES OFICIALES, conquistar planetas y Matar en el nombre del IMPERIO. Pero primero quiero ser Maestro unos Meses en la ACADEMIA, quiero que las nuevas generaciones de soldados sean Letales y con sentido comun no como aquel grupito de tontos que creian que SKOODGE era yo.

TAK levanto a AX de la camisa cerca del cuello con las 2 manos y lo vio de forma amenazante.

TAK: grandísimo Genio yo me refería que aremos, a seguir siendo Aliados oh…

AX le tapo los labios un dedo, viendola fijamente con sus ojos negros brillando.

AX: TAK Histérica quieres ser Mi Novia.

TAK le medio sonrio asercandolo mas a su rostro.

TAK: acepto. Pero te tardaste siglos para decirlo genio.

TAK lo beso en los labios olvidando que habian presentes. él le correspondió perdiendose en el beso.

Mientras todos los presentes los miraban muy curiosos y el HOMBRE MASA aparecía detrás de ellos para verlos mejor sonriendo. ZIM y SKOODGE se tapaban los ojos con Asco. MIMI se mantenía en silencio como siempre. T besaba tiernamente a GIR en la mejía tomando su Mano. GIR comia un taco de poblano.

* * *

Desde ese día todo fue más justo en la Raza IRKEN gracias a el gobierno de SKOODGE y la ideología que los Cerebros de Control tenían en el chip creado por AX. Los Soldados de la Academia fueron mejor entrenado gracias a las extritas clases de su nuevo maestro ojos negros. ZIM volvió a la Tierra a intentar conquistarla. T y GIR se visitan mucho. TAK y AX son Soldados Oficiales y trabajan en equipo conquistando los planetas mas difíciles como INVASORES OFIACIALES. Y cada día que pasa AX recuerda los rostros de terror de sus Ex verdugos cuando obtuvo su Acida y Dulce Venganza.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Ok creo que hasta a mi me salpico un poco de esa sangre jajaja la verdad que me estaba imaginando a alguien que detesto en el lugar de los Altos y por eso la escena quedo asi XD (aclaro yo adoro a ese par, pero ni modo debe habre un malo y un muerto en toda buena historia ^^) y SKOODGE de Lider de la ARMADA O.O ni yo me lo esperaba, pero sinceramente yo siento que El merese ese puesto._

_Bueno comense a escribirle secuela hasta tenia 5 caps de ella ya listo. Pero sinceramente no creo subirlos ni seguir asiendola por problemas personales que pasaron arededor de los OCs._

_Olvidando eso espero les haya agradado mi fic, muchisimas gracias por leerlo. Ahora me dedicare a mi proximo proyecto largo. Un Zatr con parejas que me agradan se llamara "TU AMOR MI DESGRACIAS" espero sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos/ leemos lindos._


End file.
